Broken Hearts Can Be Mended
by PrimEmmaPitch
Summary: A Beca/Chloe/Aubrey fic. I ship this. - It's the ICCA's Finals, and Aubrey is ready to kick the Treblemaker's butts. She has fallen for Chloe, but does Chloe feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**Follow me on Twitter: Primemma2013**

**Follow me on Instagram: PrimevalConnorAbby**

**First Pitch Perfect fanfic, enjoy!**

It had been a long, stressful day for Aubrey Posen. Having thrown up, Literally beaten up by her friends, she was now shattered. She had finally given in to trying something new, picking modern songs and mashing them together. Beca had finally swayed her, but she still found that young woman as irritating as ever.

She was happy for once, knowing that her a capella ladies didn't hate her so much now. Aubrey didn't want anyone to take a dislike to her, but knew a lot of people did. She was uptight, and she knew it. Her parents had raised her up strictly, she wasn't allowed to do anything less than best. Being in charge of the Barden Bellas meant she was a bit too harsh sometimes, and was probably a little bit too hard on Beca.. also Chloe for that matter.

Chloe. That was the name interrupting her thoughts. Aubrey herself grew up with no friends. When she went into Barden university, Chloe was her room mate. The bond they shared grew stronger, even though Aubrey was busy all the time and tried to make excuses when Chloe asked her to hangout together, but the determined red head never gave up on her.

She was Chloe's best friend, and had now known her for five years. She had fallen for Chloe longer than she cared to remember, and had never plucked up the courage to tell her. Unfortunately, Fat Amy had noticed the way Aubrey had always gazed longingly at Chloe, and had told Aubrey that she was tired of her doing nothing about it - But didn't tell anyone else, because she didn't want to embarrass Aubrey.

Tonight was the night they were going to shine, winning the ICCA's. Also, the night she decided that she would tell Chloe her feelings for her.

They were handed out the microphones, the Treblemaker's making their way on stage. They were fantastic, though Aubrey would never admit that out loud to anyone. The Bella's stood behind the curtains at the side of the stage, Chloe glancing up at Aubrey. She slipped her hand into Aubrey's and mumbled, "I'm nervous, not gunna lie." Aubrey squeezed her hand and replied softly, "Don't worry, we'll do brilliant." Chloe nodded, letting her hand drop from the blonde woman's grasp.

Aubrey felt the loss of the shorter woman's touch and her smile faltered slightly. She needed to tell her before it was too late. "Chloe..Uh..I.."

Chloe looked back up at Aubrey questioningly, whilst Fat Amy muttered under her breath so only Aubrey could hear, "Yes! you can do this!" Aubrey rolled her eyes, but before she could finish her sentence Beca stated proudly, "I love you, awesome nerds."

Fat Amy huffed but then said happily, "Yeah, you guys are the best. Even though some of you are pretty thin, I think that you all have fat hearts." Aubrey grinned, but was more than a little annoyed that she couldn't finish what she was about to open up to Chloe. Both Aubrey and Chloe smiled up at each other, though she could see that Chloe's eyes glinted with confusion. For just a moment, Aubrey was thinking about kissing her right there and then, Chloe once again turned away from her, oblivious. Aubrey's heart sunk though she continued to smile.

"Let's just smash this. Ok?" Fat Amy continued, and they all nodded. They were suddenly announced to go on stage, and as they walked on, Chloe span around to face Aubrey and whispered, "Good luck." Aubrey patted her shoulder and told her the same.

They smashed it. Just like Amy had said. It was the best experience she had ever had, and decided she would listen to Beca more often. Chloe had been ace at the bass notes, and Aubrey was so proud of her best friend. They finished the songs, all of them huddling together and posing. Aubrey surprisingly hugged Beca, then she hugged Chloe, holding on longer than she should have.

"You were aca-amazing Chloe." Aubrey admired, and the auburn woman replied, "You too. We won!" She cheered, and Aubrey let go of her. The girls started making their way off stage all muttering about going for drinks together. Aubrey called, "Chloe.. about what I was saying before-"

"One second Aubrey, just need to do something!" Chloe cut her off, as she ran down the side steps of the huge stage, chasing down the line of the Bellas. She caught up to Beca, stopping her and pulling her into a kiss. She grabbed hold of the brunette's petite waist as she leant in, kissing her softly. Beca froze, then wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Meanwhile, Aubrey had collected her bag and began to turn around in their direction. Fat Amy saw what the two young Bellas were up to and froze in shock, waiting to see Aubrey's reaction. Aubrey smiled to herself, turning around to go and tell Chloe what she had been waiting to tell her for so long now.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Aubrey turned around, her smile vanished. Her jaw dropped open as she watched Chloe and Beca exchange a very passionate kiss. A tear fell from the blonde's eyes, meandering down her cheek and falling to the ground. _So this is what it's like to feel heart broken._ She couldn't believe this was happening. The woman she loved the most was standing five metres in front of her, snogging her friend. Aubrey let out a pain filled gasp, tears now tumbling down her cheeks as she made her way to the ladies toilets.

Something grabbed her arm, and for one moment she hoped it was Chloe, telling her it was a mistake. But no. It was Amy, tightening her grip on Aubrey's arm. "Let go Amy." Aubrey's voice breaking. Fat Amy sighed, releasing her grip, "Aubrey, I'm so sorry-"

"Shut up! I don't want sympathy! I want to be left ALONE!" She hissed, running into the ladies toilets, slamming herself inside a cubicle and locking the door.

She could faintly hear people clapping and cheering and heard Cynthia Rose shout out, "Cheers to Beca and Chloe! You girls are perfect together!" Aubrey fell back against the cubicle door, hot tears welling up in her eyes. She sunk down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Ten minutes past, and she was still alone.

Fat Amy groaned, following the other's as they made their way to the pub across the road. The theatre had already started to empty, leaving just the Bellas. When she turned around, Beca and Chloe were still in a fiery embrace, Beca trailing hungry kisses down the Chloe's neck - making the auburn gasp in pleasure.

"Uh guys, you coming?" Fat Amy mumbled. They didn't reply, so she shrugged and left them. As she exited the building, her mind drifted to Aubrey. Part of her wanted to go back in and get her friend, but she decided to give the devastated woman some time alone. Sighing once more, she headed over to the pub.

Back in the toilets, Aubrey broke down, her sobs making her whole body shake. She had never known that Chloe had indeed a massive crush on Beca. Beca had obviously felt something for the red head too. Aubrey hid her face in her hands, heart broken. It wasn't Chloe's fault, but the fact that it happened when she was about to admit her feelings to Chloe, Aubrey blamed her. She felt like there was no point in living anymore, as she shrunk further to the floor. She took off the necklace Chloe had given her three years ago, thinking about throwing it down the toilet. But instead, for her love for her best friend was too deep, she clasped it to her chest, holding it above her heart and cried.

Meanwhile, Chloe had her arms snaked around Beca's shoulders, kissing her cheek lovingly. "I love you so much Chloe." Beca purred, smiling down at the woman in her arms. "I love you too. I'm sorry it took me so long to do something." She sighed, twirling the brunette's strands of hair playfully. then she gasped, "Oh shit. Aubrey wanted to tell me something."

She loosened her grip on the shorter Bella, causing Beca to groan, "She's just going to whine at you about the routine. She's probably already gone to have a few drinks with the girls. She'll be fine."

Chloe pecked Beca on the lips once more, "Alright Becs. Let's go and get ourselves a drink or two!" They entwined their fingers together, skipping out of the building and to the pub to meet their friends. But what they didn't know was that Aubrey was left alone, crying softly, back in the theatre.

...

Half an hour later, Fat Amy was sipping her lager, looking out of the pub's window. No sign of Aubrey. The other Bellas were dancing together drunkenly, singing at the top of their lungs. Beca and Chloe were swaying together slowly, kissing each other tenderly. _How could Chloe do this to her best friend? _But then she realised, Chloe never found out about Aubrey's crush on her. Amy slid off the bar stool, making her way to the door to find her friend.

"Where do you think your going?" A drunk Stacie asked, staggering over to Amy and putting her arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Going back to my dorm, I'm exhausted." Amy replied, shaking off Stacies arm. "But you've only had one drink - stay!" Stacie whined. Amy smirked, giving her friend a hug, "You enjoy yourself. I'll see you tomorrow." And she left, walking back to the theatre.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting dark in the toilets, but Aubrey couldn't care less. The theatre would be closing soon, but she didn't even want to move. She was soaked from crying. She stood up on shaky legs, removing her heels and sliding her bag off her shoulder and onto the floor. Unlocking the cubicle door with a click, she made her way over to the mirror, staring at her reflection.

Her face was flushed scarlet, mascara smudged down her damp cheeks and her eyes were red raw and glistening with fresh tears. She looked away from the mirror, the pit of her stomach bubbling with anger.

"That stupid cow!" She yelled. Aubrey had guessed that the two young Bellas were now in the pub laughing away, a new happy couple. "Bitch!" She spat, punching the sink with so much force she doubled over, pain exploding through her knuckles. She cursed loudly, sinking to the floor, more pathetic tears rolling down her cheeks. "How could she do this to me?!" She snarled to herself.

She paused, feeling a pang of guilt. How could she say all those horrible things about Chloe when the red head had never meant to hurt her feelings. Aubrey knew that Chloe couldn't help who she had fallen for. All Aubrey wanted was for Chloe to be happy, but with her instead of Beca.

She groaned as she felt her heart slowly snap in two, sinking to the floor again and hunching up in a ball, rubbing her sore bruised knuckles.

Seconds later, the toilet door swung open and Fat Amy stepped inside. She did a double take when she saw Aubrey. The tall blonde woman looked so vulnerable, tears streaking her face. Amy leapt at her, crouching down and putting her arms around the heart broken blonde.

Aubrey buried her head in Amy's chest, sobbing. Amy whispered, "God Aub, shh it's okay, I'm here." She patted Aubrey on the back lightly, a single tear cascading down her own cheek.

"No it's not okay Amy, I should have realised I wasn't who Chloe wanted. I'm such a fool!" Aubrey's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Listen to me Aubrey Posen. You are not a fool, and I'm sure you'll get over her soon." Amy spoke confidently. Aubrey looked up at Amy, offering the larger woman a weak smile. "Thank you for coming. But I can't.. I just can't.. I love Chloe so much. I need her!" She murmured, trying to stand up. Fat Amy grabbed Aubrey's hand, pulling her back down - making Aubrey gasp in pain.

"I know you love her. Shit! Are you okay?!" Amy questioned, letting go of Aubrey's hand. "Yes I'm-" Aubrey got cut off as Amy stared at Aubrey's knuckles, her mouth open in shock. The tall blonde's knuckles were bloodied and bruised purple. "How did this happen!" Amy gasped in horror.

Aubrey looked down at her lap, mumbling, "I got angry. I took it out on myself." Amy stood up, gently bringing Aubrey up with her. "Right, I'm taking you back to your dorm, and I'm bandaging this for you." Amy said firmly, and Aubrey didn't argue, grabbing her bag and slipping into her shoes - she followed Amy out.

...

Back at the pub, Chloe was sat down on a chair, watching her girlfriend and friends dance drunkenly. She giggled as Lily flirted with Donald, and admired Beca's gorgeous figure as she swayed in time to the music. She noticed that Fat Amy had disappeared, and that Aubrey hadn't shown an appearance.

Chloe thought back to earlier, when Aubrey stuttered, "Chloe..Uh..I.." What was her best friend trying to tell her? It must have been important. Aubrey had never sounded that nervous before. She pulled out her mobile, typing out a text.

_Hey Bree, why aren't you celebrating with us tonight? Something up? By the way, what were you telling me earlier? Much Love, C. xx_

She tapped send, then sighed, typing another message.

_Hiya Amy, didn't you want to stay long? and do you have any idea where Aubrey is? Thanks, C xx_

Two minutes later, her phone beeped, and she opened up the message. It was from Amy.

_Sorry, me and Aubrey are just hanging out at my dorm, working on some new setlists. Enjoy the rest of the night._

Chloe was relieved, at least Aubrey hadn't gone missing off the face of the earth. Though she was still confused by her friend's odd behaviour. Beca came staggering over to Chloe, draping her arms around the auburn's neck and kissing her softly.

"Hey babe, come and dance with me again?" She slurred. Chloe chuckled, getting up off her chair and taking Beca's delicate hand in her own, giggling seducively, "No..But do you want to come back to mine?"

That's all it took before Beca practically dragged Chloe out of the pub, and they took a taxi back to Aubrey and Chloe's shared dorm.

...

Aubrey and Amy were walking through the endless corridors of Barden University. Aubrey had fixed her hair a little, and had wiped her eyes, though Amy knew she could break down at any moment. The larger blonde had never seen anyone so broken hearted before, especially the usual uptight Ms Posen.

They made it to Aubreys and Chloe's shared dorm room, before Aubrey could unlock the door, Amy carefully tugged her arm, "You don't have to come here you know, If it hurts to much. We could just go to my dorm, it's just across this corridor. Aubrey smiled up at her only friend apart from Chloe and muttered, "No.. It's better if Chloe never suspects anything."

They entered the small dorm, Aubrey dropping her bag on the small sofa and walked over to her bed, about to flop down onto it when she heard familiar voices. Chloe and Beca were in her bed, their clothes littered on the floor. They moaned in pleasure, not noticing the two blondes. Aubrey stared at them, her heart felt as though it was being stabbed repetitively.

"Aubrey-" Amy started, but Aubrey ran out of the dorm, her tears once again flooding her face. She was tired of being so vulnerable, but she couldn't help it. They were having sex - and in her own bed too! She made her way to Amy's dorm room, leaning against the wall next to it and cried, her heart aching.

Amy caught up with Aubrey, and she quickly unlocked the door. They both entered the dorm silently. Aubrey sat down on the edge of Amy's leather sofa, gulping down more tears. Amy brought Aubrey into a hug, but Aubrey flinched out of her grasp, vomit rising in her stomach. She clamped a hand over her mouth, rushing to the Australian's toilet, making it just in time. She threw up her breakfast, lunch, and her dinner. Once Aubrey had finished, she shuddered, feeling empty and bewildered.

Amy was at her side immediately, and she pulled her out of the bathroom, pulling her into a another hug, this time, Aubrey didn't resist, as she was too weak. Amy whispered to the blonde, "Remember, we are in this together."

Fifteen minutes later, Aubrey was now tucked up in Amy's small double bed, sleeping peacefully. Her bad hand was bandaged up neatly, and rested on the top of the covers. Amy herself laid down on her sofa, a small blanket covering her. She yawned, exhausted. She couldn't believe that Aubrey and Amy's best days of their lives had been ruined so quickly.

She closed her eyes, dreading the next day. Finally, she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - The only time I'm saying this, as much as i'd love to, I do not own Pitch Perfect. **

**Warning; Self Harm. **

Aubrey was woken by the blinding sunlight that poured through Amy's lilac curtains. She rubbed her sore eyes, yawning, ignoring the twinge of pain that erupted through her bandaged hand. Looking down, she noticed that she was wearing one of Amy's nighties. It was pretty baggy on her, but Aubrey was thankful for the woman's kindness nonetheless.

yesterday's memory returning, she felt tears on the edge of spilling. All she wanted was for Chloe to comfort her, like the red head had always done when she was upset. She had always felt safe in the shorter woman's arms. But obviously, Chloe couldn't comfort her this time.

Aubrey was going to make sure that Beca and Chloe's relationship didn't get her down. She had made a choice that she would never tell Chloe her feelings for her, well not while the younger woman had Beca. She sat up in the silky bed, chuckling softly at the sound of Amy's loud snoring.

She could never be more grateful, having Amy there for her. She couldn't believe how understanding the other woman was. Aubrey decided that Amy was a friend she was going to keep, and whenever the larger blonde needed her, she'd be there.

Peering over at the sofa, she saw that Amy was in a deep sleep, her blonde hair sticking up wildly. She was curled up in a blanket, sucking her thumb. Aubrey let out a laugh under her breath, but wasn't going to tease the oblivious Australian woman about it. She then felt a little guilty, as Amy had given up her bed and also her night out with the girls yesterday to comfort her.

...

Chloe Beale roused from her blissful slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, as she felt a warm body pressed up against her. Her body tensed, but then when she remembered last night with Beca, she sighed, smiling to herself.

It had been an amazing night, and Chloe could get used to it, aswell as waking up to a beautiful sleeping Beca. She glanced around the room, realising that she was in Aubrey's bedroom.

"Shit." She groaned quietly. Both young women were quite drunk when they made it to Aubrey and Chloe's dorm. They must have entered the wrong bedroom. She untangled Beca's arms from around her waist, causing the brunette to grumble in her sleep.

She climbed out of bed, placing a soft kiss on Beca's cheek. The cold air hit her naked body, and she grabbed the nearest item of clothing, throwing it over her head. It was Beca's shirt, and was a tiny bit baggy on her. She could smell Beca's sweet perfume from the shirt, and it relaxed her.

She walked around the flat, Aubrey nowhere to be seen. She picked up her mobile that was abandoned on the arm of the sofa. Yawning, she found Aubrey on her contacts and rung the number.

...

Aubrey jumped slightly when she heard her mobile buzz nearby. She found it discarded under the bed covers and pressed the answer button without seeing who it was, as she didn't want to wake Amy up by the annoying beeping sound from her phone.

"Hello?" She croaked, then cleared her throat. She had barely any voice left after yesterday.

_"Aubrey! Where are you? You didn't come to the party at all last night, or back to our dorm! Amy told me you and her were working on some setlists? Why didn't you tell me?" _She spurted out through the phone, a hint of worry in her voice.

Aubrey sighed, knowing she would have to lie to her best friend. "Oh, I'm really sorry Chlo. I stayed over Amy's last night, and I'm still there now. Yeah - we sorted out some new sets for rehearsals today. How was the party?" She spoke quietly, not wanting to wake her friend who was still sprawled across the sofa.

_"Oh okay, that's good. And, it was good.."_ She trailed off, biting her lip. She decided she would tell Aubrey, _"Um Bree..Well..Me and Beca are together! I kind of kissed her yesterday after we won the ICCA's.. and we spent the night together!"_ She giggled excitedly, wanting her best friend to know everything, as they kept nothing from each other, well that was what she thought.

Aubrey groaned, not loud enough for Chloe to hear on the other side of the phone. She had already witnessed both of Chloe's news. She already knew what had happened, but hearing Chloe say it made tears prickle her eyes.

"Thats great. Wow, I'm so happy for you both." Aubrey managed to say, knowing she was not a bit happy about it, but didn't want to spoil things for her best friend.

_"Aw thanks babe, means a lot. I gotta go now, going to stay in bed a bit later with Beca. See you at rehearsals." _Chloe beamed, then hanged up. The call had ended, but Aubrey sobbed into the phone, "I love you." She threw her phone back onto the bed, heading to the bathroom.

She entered the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind her. She let her tears dribble down her cheeks once again. She could never be good enough for Chloe, and probably anyone. The blonde grabbed one of Amy's razors, breaking it and taking out the blade. She held it against her skin, her hand shaking.

She had cut before, when she had first met Chloe. Chloe had helped her stop,and made her promise never to do it again. But she was broken inside. She needed to feel the pain, so she would be able to release her anger.

She sliced the razor across her skin. Five cuts. Ten. Twenty. Over forty cuts, and she still wasn't satisfied. She gasped at the fresh pain, blood dripping down her arm. Just as she was about to cut again, the door creaked open, and a sleepy Amy stepped inside.

Aubrey dropped the blade in shock, trying to cover her fresh wounds. Fat Amy grabbed the blade, throwing it into the bin and snapped, "Aubrey. I am not letting you hurt yourself anymore. You have been through enough. This will not help."

Aubrey looked up at the other blonde, shame filling her eyes. Amy looked back, disappointment in her eyes. She wrapped Aubrey in a big bear hug. "I'm so sorry Amy. I'm such an idiot..I promise ill never do it again..I just, I just..Chloe." She choked, making sure her blood soaked arm didn't get in the way.

Amy let go, and went to get some more bandages. She cleaned the cuts, and covered them with another bandage. She patted Aubrey, whispering softly, "Don't apologise. Just remember, doing this is not going to help."

"I know. Oh god, I don't think I can lead the Bella rehearsals today. I don't think I can stand there and watch Beca and Chloe together." Aubrey squeaked, running her hands through her messy morning hair.

"You can, and you will. You will still hurt, but trust me, at least you will still have Chloe as a friend. I know how much you mean to Chloe." Fat Amy smiled.

"Okay, thanks so much. I guess your right." Aubrey replied, squeezing Amy's hand.

"How about you have a shower whilst I make breakfast? How about pancakes?" Fat Amy asked excitedly, pointing towards the shower.

Aubrey smiled. "Of course, I'll be out in a bit." Amy left her to her shower, feeling a lot happier now she had cheered the girl up.

Aubrey stripped off, slipping into the shower. As the water pounded down onto her skin, her cries were drowned out by the running water. She let the last of her tears fall for Chloe, knowing that now she had to get on with her life, whether she liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys for reading so far. This chapter will be a lot nicer, I think Aubrey has gone through enough at the moment.**

It was now two o'clock, and Aubrey was on her way back to her dorm. Needing to stop by and get some clothes for today's rehearsals, she hoped Chloe and Beca were not there, as she was still pretty upset over everything. Rehearsals were starting at half three, and she was quite happy to see her a capella girls again, even Beca.

She and Chloe were not going to graduate for another two years, so they were still in charge of the Barden Bellas. Aubrey arrives at her dorm, and fishes for her keys in her bag. She pulls them out, a small smile plastered on her face as she has a look at one of her key rings. It was her and Chloe, a while back, in their bikini's after a fun day out in the beach. They were both smiling wide, grinning at each other.

She shook herself mentally, unlocking her door and stepping inside. She plonked her bag down next to the door, strolling over to her room and deciding to get changed as quickly as possible. As she wandered over to her room, someone grabbed her waist from behind, pulling her into a safe hug. "Hey. I missed you." Chloe mumbled, happy to see her friend.

Aubrey chuckled, "It was only yesterday I saw you." She immediately felt her stomach twist in knots as she mentioned the worst day of her life.

The auburn woman let go of Aubrey, smirking, "Yeah well, your my best friend. Of course I missed you!" Aubrey swallowed loudly at the words 'Best friend'. That was what she was to Chloe, and she had to respect that was all she was going to be.

"Well, alright then. I'm going to get changed a moment, you ready for today's rehearsals?" Aubrey asked lightly. She walked into her bedroom, Chloe calling, "You bet. We are going to kick ass!"

The blonde hummed her favourite song, 'Bruno Mars - Just the way you are' even though when she sang it, it always made her think of Chloe. She shimmied out of her jeans and flung her top over her head, looking for suitable clothes for dancing in.

Chloe came barging into her room, making Aubrey squeal, trying to cover her exposed skin. Chloe giggled, but seemed a little hurt, "Bree? Oh come on. I've seen you in your underwear countless times!"

Aubrey's cheeks flushed pink, and she spluttered, "Chloe..can I please get changed in peace?" Chloe shrugged, turning to leave when she spotted the two bandages Aubrey wore, one wrapped around her knuckles and the other tightly wrapped around her arm. "What happened?" Chloe gasped, coming closer to Aubrey.

"Oh, that's nothing. I just drank a little at Amy's, and kind of..walked into a wall." She replied lamely, not really that up for making good excuses. She chose to wear a pink skirt, and white flowery top and pink heels, dressing into them hurriedly.

Chloe, believing Aubrey's rubbish excuse said, "Why you in such a rush?"

Aubrey paused, picking up her phone and shoving it into her handbag, and swung it over her shoulder. "Going to get to the rehearsal room early so I can get the choreography organised, you coming?"

It was time for Chloe to blush, as she chirped, "Um..Sorry, but I'm kinda meeting Beca for a coffee in ten mins. I'll meet you at rehearsals."

Aubrey sighed, a little frustrated that Beca was brought into conversation. "Ok. See you later," She spoke bluntly, making her way to the door when the red head stopped her, "There's something up. Oh yeah, what were you going to tell me before we won the ICCA's? Please tell me?" She begged, her adorable expression making Aubrey's stomach flutter.

Aubrey explained, "Oh it was nothing, just going to tell you that I'm glad you changed my mind about Beca joining the Bellas, she did help us win. If it had been up to me again, we'd have been totally embarrassed again."

Chloe gave the tall blonde woman another quick hug, murmuring, "Ah, I'm glad you think so. I don't think we would have completely messed up, but Beca did do us proud. I hope you two will become friends, I mean, now me and her are together you'll probably see her a lot."

The blonde genuinely smiled, "I suppose so. Hm, well, I'll have to see about that. She's a little too aca-alternative in my opinion." Chloe tutted, smacking Aubrey lightly on her good arm, and the older Bella walked out into the corridor, pleased that she didn't admit her feelings, though it was fucking hard to not blurt it out.

...

It was quarter to three, and Beca was sat in the local Starbucks, sipping her hot chocolate with marshmellows and cream, her headphones over her ears as she listened to her mixes. A pair of soft hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. Beca sighed back into the embrace, greeting, "Hey babe. I got you a hot chocolate."

Chloe eagerly hopped onto Beca's lap, making the brunette smirk playfully as the auburn woman downed her hot chocolate, complaining as the drink burnt her tongue.

"Careful. You better not burn your tongue, if you want to be able to sing today in rehearsals!" Beca cautioned, laughing. "Your such a nag," Chloe smirked, kissing Beca's lips sweetly and then continued with her drink.

"Oh, by the way, where was Aubrey last night? I realised we kind of used her bed.." Beca cringed, but smiled warmly as she too remembered last night, very vividly.

Chloe took Beca's hand, entwining their fingers, "She was staying at Amy's. God, Aubrey's been in the wars. apparently, she got a little drunk and walked into a wall, bruising her knuckles and arm!" Chloe chuckled, but felt sorry for her room mate.

"Aha! Poor her. I doubt she was as drunk as us!" Beca whispered in Chloe's ear, sucking on her lobe longingly, making Chloe squirm. "Oi. Don't! People are looking!" Chloe shrieked.

Beca looked around Starbucks, only noticing an old couple who were tutting at the two women. Beca laughed, "They don't seem too bothered.." she bit down on Chloe's lobe, sucking it gently as Chloe let out a low moan.

"Come on! We are going to be late for rehearsals!" She hissed, but grinned, pulling her girlfriend to her feet and they walked out, Beca's hand resting on the small of Chloe's back.

...

Aubrey was sat on a bench, waiting in the Bella's rehearsal room for the others to reply. Amy arrived first, coming to sit down next to Aubrey. She patted her shoulder lightly, saying, "Hey Aub. You ready for this? Just please, no cardio!"

Aubrey smirked, "Fine, no cardio. But I want to see you doing your vertical running this time. Not horizontal." She arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Yes sir." joked Amy, and Aubrey punched her shoulder lightly. Amy pushed Aubrey lightly, and Aubrey pushed Amy back, a little harder than the first push. They both started pushing and shoving until they both fell on the floor in a tangled heap, tickling each other and giggling hysterically.

Aubrey let all her worries disappear for that moment, knowing that as long as she had Chloe and Amy, she would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the 1k+ views! I'd never thought i'd get over 100! - Feel free to give advice, or ideas as I am still deciding what is going to happen. Warning; Rape.**

The two women were still in a heap on the floor, tickling each other when the rest of the Bellas entered. Beca coughed, letting them know they were there. Aubrey stood up, pulling Amy up with her and smiled innocently up at the other girls.

"What?" Aubrey muttered, as they all stared at the two of them in disbelief. After a moment of silence, Aubrey spoke up again, "I would like to say well done to everyone for winning the ICCA's, you were all incredible."

The rest of the girls smiled, whilst Beca raised her eyebrows smugly. Aubrey grunted, "Thanks Beca. You were the one who made us win." Surprised, Beca answered, "Wow. Your not going to argue with me?" Aubrey sighed, feeling a bit annoyed. She clapped her hands together, calling the Bellas over.

The girls walked over, still chatting excitedly about last nights performance. Stacie whooped, announcing, "Guess what guys? I told Bumper how I felt about him, and he likes me back!" Chloe hugged her friend happily, giggling, "Yay! You and him and me and Beca could go on double dates!"

Aubrey sighed, pressing her fingers into her eyes. This was going to be a _long _day. "Right, let's do this!" The tall blonde commanded, and the other women groaned.

"Aca-scuse me? I said let's do this!" She repeated, tapping her foot expectantly. Lily something quietly under her breath that nobody heard. The girls got into position, and Chloe stood beside Aubrey. "Right, the first song we are working on is 'Kesha - Die Young' Any complaints?" Nobody replied, as they were happy with the song choice.

Chloe nudged Beca, declaring, "Beca loves Kesha."

"Chloe!" Beca whined, but grinned at her girlfriend.

They started working on it, Aubrey's eyes kept lingering on Chloe. She secretly glanced at her, admiring how beautiful she was.

After an hour of running through choreography for the song, Fat Amy gasped tiredly, "Are you still expecting me to do vertical running?" Aubrey rolled her eyes, replying, "Yes Amy, you all are."

Amy pouted, but listened to her friend.

...

It was now five-thirty, and she let her Bellas take a fifteen minute break. Stacie told everyone about her night with Bumper, and Lily walked off into a corner, clutching her phone. Aubrey chuckled quietly, she was probably texting Donald.

Aubrey sat herself down into a chair. She looked away as she watched Beca place her hands on Chloe's hips, pulling her into a kiss. _This was going to kill her._ All day the two had been flirting and touching each other, and it made Aubrey more jealous by the minute.

She snapped herself out of her daze when Amy had towered over her, her face in line with Aubrey's, "Earth to Aubrey, Earth to Aubrey! Hellooo?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking." Aubrey responded, and Amy sighed, knowing what her thoughts were about. They did another hour of choreography, and then did some singing. Finally Aubrey called, "That's it for today guys! You can go now."

They all grabbed their bags, exiting as quick as they could so she wouldn't change her mind. Beca linked her arm with Chloe, and Chloe shouted over her shoulder to Aubrey, "Bree, come back to the dorm tonight? Me, you and Beca could watch a movie together! And of course, you live there!"

Aubrey smiled at her bubbly crush, "Of course I'll come. See you about nine." As soon as they left, Aubrey put her head in her hands. Fat Amy had stayed behind with her. "I can't go there tonight. It'll be torture!" Aubrey whispered, shutting her eyes tightly.

"You will Aub. Come on, she's your best friend. You can't shut her out now!" Amy said, and Aubrey sighed, "But Beca will be there!"

Amy put her hands on her hips, "Well, she _is_ your best friend's girlfriend. Listen, if you don't want to stay there again tonight, just watch the film then come back to mine."

Aubrey picked up her handbag, snapping, "Will you stop reminding me? I know what she is. and No, I'll manage."

Amy was hurt by her friends tone, and she glared at her, "If this is what I get for trying to help you, fine. You can do this on your own." And she strutted towards the door. Just as she was about to leave, Aubrey started, "Amy wait- I'm sorry!" But Amy had left, slamming the door behind her.

"Why am I such a fuck up?" Aubrey sobbed to herself. Her heart was broken by Chloe, and now she had just pushed away her only other friend.

She left the building, deciding to take a long walk to clear her head. She rounded a corner, walking as slow as she could so she didn't have to face anyone yet. Walking along a dark street, she suddenly felt strong arms grab her and pull her into an alleyway.

She screamed, and a hand clamped over her mouth. Whoever it was, slammed her against a brick wall, causing her to yelp in pain. She looked up in shock, noticing the man holding her. It was Jesse.

"Jesse, what the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled against his hand, her sentence muffled. His other hand yanked her hair hard, causing her to gasp.

"You bitch," He spat, then continued, "I saw your reaction when Chloe and Beca kissed yesterday. If you ever try and break them up, I swear I will kill you. Beca is happy, and Chloe. She doesn't love you." The last four words stabbing into Aubrey like a sharp dagger.

He released his grip on her mouth and she gagged, spluttering, "Is that what this is all about? Jesse, I am happy for them."

He growled, punching her in the stomach. She keeled over, Jesse just catching her and pinning her back against the wall. "You will see differently after I'm done with you." He hissed venomously, crashing his lips against her own. Aubrey cried out in disgust, trying to wriggle away from him. He started to remove her clothes hastily, and she kicked out, catching his crotch. He yelped in surprise, then got even more furious.

Aubrey sobbed scared as he removed the last of her clothing, she was helpless, and in agony from contact with the wall.

Ten minutes later, he was done. He pulled on his clothes, threatening, "If you tell anyone, I will tell Chloe about your crush on her, and I'll find you." He punched her several more times in her stomach.

Then he rushed off, leaving Aubrey alone in the alleyway. She cried until she could cry no more, feeling used and dirty. She clutched her stomach, crying out in agony. She wiped her cut open lip, shuffling into her clothes. She screamed out, her groin burning. She had never felt so dirty in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another quick update :)**

It was half nine, and still no sign of Aubrey. Chloe sighed, snuggling into Beca's side, while the two of them watched Mean Girls.

Chloe started drifting off to sleep when Beca shaked her gently, "Babe? Wake up. Aubrey still isn't back. Maybe you should try ringing her?" Chloe leaned over to the coffee table, picking up her phone. She checked the time, and it is now quarter to ten.

"Didn't Aubrey say nine? Why isn't she here then?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded then shrugged, resting her head in the crook of Chloe's neck, "I don't know." Beca mumbled against the soft skin of the red head's neck, kissing it softly.

A moan escaped Chloe's lips, turning Beca on. "I better ring her, just incase there's something wrong." Chloe decided, worry laced in her voice. Beca shrugged again, whilst the older woman tried to call her best friend.

...

Fat Amy sat alone in her dorm, watching TV. She bit into one of the cookies her mum had brought over for her this morning, thinking back to when she snapped at Aubrey.

She didn't mean to say those things or leave, she knew how upset Aubrey was. But she didn't want to be treated like shit anymore.

She guessed that Aubrey had gone back to her and Chloe's dorm, and the three girls were probably sat watching a film. Amy turned the TV off, glad that the background noises had gone. She was going to apologise to Aubrey tomorrow, because she didn't want to risk losing her, and Amy didn't have any true friends left - apart from the Barden Bellas.

...

Aubrey shivered as she huddled against the brick wall. She had stopped crying, but the pain was increasing. She lifted up her top, revealing more purple-yellow bruises. What was happening to her? She was turning into some sort of punching bag.

Her bare legs were covered in goosebumps, her skirt stained with her own blood. Aubrey knew she had to go to the hospital to get checked out, not to mention getting a rape kit done. She grimaced from the pain, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping that it was all a nightmare.

She opened her eyes, groaning as it was reality she was facing. "Fuck.." She hissed, feeling as though she was going to pass out, when her mobile started to ring. She fumbled around for it, finding it slightly scratched on the pavement. She gulped, looking at the caller ID._ Chloe._

"No. No. No." She shook, ignoring the irritating beeping of her phone. She was not ready to talk to Chloe. She held onto the wall, as it supported her while she stood up, swaying slightly. She ignored the dizziness in her head, making her way to Barden University.

...

Amy heard a soft knock at her, she grumbled, looking at her watch. Just past midnight. Wondering what crazy person would want to speak to her at this time, she reached the door, opening it slowly.

As soon as she opened the door, Aubrey fell into her arms, crying desperately. Amy froze for a moment, then quickly pulled her towards the sofa, lying her down on it. "Oh my God!" She cried, staring down at a battered Aubrey. Aubrey's hair was damp and tangled in knots, her eyes bloodshot and makeup everywhere, Her clothes were barely wearable and blood all over her thighs. As soon as Amy saw her, she knew exactly what had happened.

"Aubrey!" She shrieked, feeling Aubrey relax in her arms. Aubrey felt exhausted. She was tired of battling, and she croaked out, "Jesse..r-raped me."

Amy cursed, seeing red. How could he do this to her? What had she ever done? She spoke shakily to Aubrey, "I'm calling an ambulance. We need to get you sorted out."

She started to make her way to the kitchen, but Aubrey whimpered, "Don't leave me on my own,". Amy felt her heart ache for the blonde. She quickly grabbed her phone, sitting back down next to Aubrey, scooping her carefully into her arms. "Your safe. Get some rest, they'll be here soon." She reassured, phoning up the hospital.

Aubrey gripped hold of Amy as tight as she could, not wanting to be alone. She felt her tiredness win over, and before she dozed off, she whispered to herself, "..Chloe"

The next morning at eight, Aubrey woke up, feeling a wave of nausea fill her stomach. She threw up over the unfamiliar bed sheets, realising she was at the hospital. A nurse arrived immediately, cleaning up the soiled bed sheets and softly said, "Ms Posen? How are you feeling?"

Aubrey rubbed her eyes, "Not too good." The nurse smiled sympathetically, nodding to the kit on the hospital table, "It's been done. Your clear, and only minor bruising. Your friends are waiting for you, your free to go home today."

She thanked the nurse, and after she left, Amy and Chloe leapt into the room, plastering Aubrey in a big hug.

The pain in her stomach doubled as they hugged her tightly, and she gasped, "Stomach..bruised.." They quickly let go, apologising. "Amy told me what happened Bree. That dick!" Chloe spat, taking Aubrey's hand. Amy shifted to the other side of the bed, "They said you can go today. When do you want to be out of here?"

"Now."

An hour passed, and Amy had reluctantly said goodbye, Aubrey thanking Amy for all her help. Beca had appeared, and the couple helped Aubrey to her dorm. They walked inside, clutching Aubrey gently, and together they lowered her onto her bed.

"Thanks girls," Aubrey breathed out, her voice raspy. Beca fetched her some water, and she gulped it down thirstily. Chloe and Beca would be leading the Bellas rehearsals today, whilst Aubrey would stay in bed to recover.

They left the blonde and both went off for a shower together, making Aubrey a tiny bit jealous. She shook the jealousy away, not wanting to upset herself. After ten minutes of watching some rubbish on the TV, both young Bellas exited the shower, just wearing their towels. Aubrey gasped, turning shades of red.

She couldn't stop her gaze lingering on both girls. They were gorgeous. After getting changed for rehearsals, they hugged her goodbye, and left. Aubrey pulled the covers over her head, confused. She didn't even like Beca, yet she had admired her body, and found her pretty attractive. Chloe, took her breath away. She held back a sob, realising that there was no point in trying. They loved each other, not her.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, Aubrey was still off resting. She was told to rest for a week, but she decided she would be ready in another couple of days. She was lying in her bed, burying herself in her quilt. Aubrey turned on her side, checking her phone for the time. Quarter past eight. She yawned, pulling the pillow over her head.

Chloe quietly opened Aubrey's bedroom door, jumping onto the bed and getting under the blonde's covers. Aubrey shrieked, "Hey! Your making the warmth escape!" poking Chloe. Chloe ignored her, snuggling deeper into the bed, putting her arms around the taller women, holding her close. "Morning Bree, I miss running the Bellas with you." Chloe mumbled sadly, and Aubrey raised an eyebrow, but adored Chloe's cuteness.

God. It was getting warm under the covers, and Aubrey felt herself blushing as she realised she was only wearing a vest and boxers. She looked down at her best friend, who had her eyes closed, her arms still cocooning around her waist.

"I miss it too, but I should be able to come back into rehearsals tomorrow, I feel a lot better." Aubrey said, though her stomach was still aching. Chloe opened her eyes, smiling up at Aubrey. Aubrey smiled back warmly, and Chloe admitted, "It's been pretty hectic without your leadership I'm afraid." And she bit her lip, continuing, "I better get back to Beca, I'll see you tonight." She kissed Aubrey's cheek, getting out of the bed and strolled back to her own bedroom.

The past two days had been pretty much bliss, apart from the fact her stomach killed whenever she tried to sit up and also the fact that Beca was always hanging onto Chloe - and had caught them making out on the sofa quite a number of times. She had been turned on every time she caught them, but had been ashamed of herself.

The more she saw Beca, the more she fell for her as well as her red head room mate. Yesterday, Amy, Lily and Cynthia had visited, Amy bringing Aubrey some of her mother's homemade delicious cookies. But most of the time, she was alone. At least it was better than having to watch Chloe and her girlfriend snog each other's faces off.

...

The Bellas had just finished tonight's rehearsing, Chloe letting them leave. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's skinny waist, kissing her passionately, pulling away slightly and asked shyly, "Becs - I was thinking..do you want to have a meal with me..now?"

The brunette smiled, "You mean, like a date?" Chloe nodded, flicking her curls out of her face. "I'd love to," Beca answered, taking her hand and they left the room, looking for somewhere to eat.

What they didn't know, was that Jesse was following them at a distance. He was happy for the two girls, he really was. But he had not gotten over his feelings for Beca, and he decided they needed to split up, even though he had told Aubrey he would kill her if she made the two women split up.

...

It was half six, the brunette and the red head were in a local italian restaurant, sitting across from each other. They took sips of their white wine, flirting and chatting along happily. They ordered their food, Chloe then excusing herself to go to the loo.

A few minutes after she had gone, Jesse walked into the posh restaurant, making his way over to the two women's table. Beca looked up at him questioningly, then glared at him darkly, "How could you!" She shouted angrily, referring to Aubrey. Jesse grabbed her, kissing her roughly, his tongue pushing into her mouth. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he had full grip on her.

At that moment, Chloe had returned from the toilets, and was walking towards their table when she saw Jesse and Beca kissing. Her jaw dropped open, tears running down her face as she ran out of the restaurant as fast as she could.

Jesse finally let go of her, chuckling evilly. Beca gave him a look of pure disgust, snarling, "Now look what you've done!" She slammed her hands down onto the table, standing up. She stormed out of the restaurant, returning to her dorm as she knew Chloe wouldn't listen to her.

...

Aubrey was flicking through the channels on their TV when the door slammed, and she heard high heels click across the hallway. She turned as she saw Chloe, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed quietly. Chloe stood still, looking down at Aubrey who was lying on her bed, staring up at her.

She choked out, "I saw Beca kiss Jesse in the restaurant.." She broke down into more sobs, tears flowing from her eyes. Aubrey tensed at the man's name, and then groaned, "Chloe. I'm sure she didn't kiss him. Maybe he just wanted you to see it so you will break up with her." Chloe just shook her head, whispering, "That's not what it looked like to me."

Before Aubrey had a chance to reply, Chloe ran up to her, grabbing her roughly and leaned in, kissing her desperately. Aubrey gasped, kissing her back, wrapping her arms around the auburn's neck. Aubrey sighed, feeling loved for the first time in her life. She'd been waiting for this moment for so long.

But she knew it was wrong. Chloe didn't want this..or her. She was just heart broken and confused, like Aubrey was when Chloe first kissed Beca. Aubrey pulled away from the kiss, regretfully saying, "No. Don't do this. Your just upset..You don't want this from me."

Chloe let out a sob, and as Aubrey was pulling her into a hug, She pushed her away, standing up and running out of the flat, slamming the door shut. Aubrey sighed, once again feeling worthless. She had done the right thing though, and didn't want to go too far when Chloe was in such a state, as she knew Chloe didn't love her. Chloe loved Beca, and she could do nothing to change that.

She felt like her heart was being played with, thrown around and stamped on. But no matter what, she would make sure that Beca and Chloe were back together, as Aubrey knew that Beca would never do anything that stupid on purpose, especially as the brunette was in love with Chloe, and everyone could see it.


	9. Chapter 9

Aubrey stirred from her light sleep, turning off her alarm. She pulled the covers from her, shivering as she wrapped herself in her pale pink dressing gown. She had chosen to go back to rehearsals today, knowing that Chloe wouldn't be able to face Beca. Getting out of bed, she padded over to Chloe's bedroom door.

Opening it slightly, she saw that Chloe was sleeping peacefully in her bed, her hair swamped across her pillow. The red head's quiet snoring comforted Aubrey, and she shut the door, going to make some breakfast.

Five minutes later, she placed a plate of toast and a glass of orange juice on Chloe's bedside table. Her best friend's alarm would go off in any moment, so she quickly changed, leaving her dorm. She needed to speak to Beca on her own as soon as possible.

...

Beca sat at her desk, messing with her mixes and looking thoroughly depressed and exhausted. Kimmy Jin was sat across from her, not impressed by the girl's music blaring through her head set.

There was a knock at the door, and Kimmy Jin answered it, mumbling annoyingly about Beca under her breath. Aubrey stood outside the door, wearing light blue jeans and a bright yellow checkered shirt. Kimmy Jin motioned for her to come in, then walked out of the dorm - not wanting to get in the way.

Aubrey, who now looked pretty pissed, walked over to Beca, taking off the younger woman's head set and snapped, "Why..Beca? Do you have any idea how upset you've made Chloe!"

Beca jumped, shocked to see Aubrey, then replied, "Aubrey-"

"Why Jesse? He raped me, Beca! Come on, you seriously think he's more than Chloe?" She yelled, her cheeks burning with rage.

Beca turned to face the angry blonde, sharply muttering, "It wasn't my fault-"

"Then why did you snog him right in front of your girlfriend?" She asked unbelievably, waving her arms in the air. Beca put her head in her hands, whispering, "He just came into the restaurant and grabbed me, kissing me. I tried to get away from him - I really did. He practically shoved his tongue down my throat. Then Chloe came back and saw, and she ran out before I could explain." She let a stray tear fall.

Aubrey stared wide eyed at her, feeling a pang of guilt for shouting at her like she did. She pulled Beca into a hug, at first the brunette thought she was going to get a deserved slap, but then nervously hugged her back, sobbing into the blonde's shoulder.

Beca was released from the hug, and she whispered forlornly, "I love her, Aubrey. I can't let this break us up."

Not caring about her own feelings at the moment, Aubrey answered softly, "Of course. You will be fine, but you really need to tell her yourself." Beca nodded slowly, and Aubrey smiled, leaving the dorm and made her way to the rehearsal rooms.

Later that afternoon, the Bellas were all singing the songs chosen for the next performance. The tension between Beca and Chloe was very awkward, and everyone started to catch on. Beca groaned as Aubrey told them to start again on the dance routine, and murmured, "We know what to do..we've practised this enough times now!"

Chloe snapped back, "Well, we need to be perfect." Beca glanced up at Chloe, and the red head looked angry, turning away as she caught her gaze.

The other Bellas muttered under their breath, raising their eyebrows at them. Deciding to end the awkwardness, Fat Amy spoke up, "Hey guys, I'm having a party at mine tonight, fancy coming?" All Bellas agreed happily enough, apart from Beca and Chloe.

"I've got to work on my mixes for the radio station." Beca lied.

"I've got to study." was all Chloe said, but Aubrey wouldn't let them get out of this. Glaring at Beca, who shrugged her shoulders in response, ordered, "You are both coming." The two didn't argue, as they both knew that Aubrey could get furious in a second. Aubrey chuckled to herself, liking that she got her own way.

...

They were all at Amy's dorm now, drinking wine and chatting. Beca had sloped off to the corner of the room, listening to something on her phone. Chloe sat down next to Aubrey, her knees up to her chin and she stared into space.

Aubrey, who had chosen not to drink, as always, put her arm around Chloe, "Cheer up Chlo." She whispered, and Chloe smiled at her, mumbling, "I'll try."

There were quite a lot of people in Amy's dorm, most of whom were strangers to Aubrey. The only people she knew were the Bellas, and Amy had invited the trebles, all except Jesse.

Amy grabbed a bottle of wine, squishing inbetween Aubrey and Chloe. She offered some to Aubrey, the blonde refused, but Amy poured her some anyway. Aubrey shook her head, laughing, "No thanks."

Amy pouted, not letting her get pout of it, "Drink. Please. My party, my rules." Aubrey laughed again, taking a sip of her wine. A sip turned into two, and soon the whole glass full had disappeared. "More then?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Sure!" Aubrey replied eagerly, making Chloe and Amy collapse into giggles.

Chloe stood up, walking over to one of the people in the party, chatting him up. Beca kept glancing at the two, her eyes glazed with tears. _Why hadn't she explained sooner?_ She thought to herself. She could see that Chloe wasn't remotely interested in the man, as she kept smugly looking over at Beca.

Chloe and the man were now kissing roughly, Chloe fighting the urge to gag as she was doing this to get back at Beca. Beca herself had walked out of the room, feeling crushed. Chloe felt awful, but needed Beca to understand what she had gone through.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Bellas were dancing to the music, Aubrey a little too drunk as she clung to Amy, and they danced drunkenly, giggling and shrieking. Aubrey smiled widely, feeling happier and more herself now. She hadn't witnessed what had happened with Beca and Chloe, and she was probably too drunk to realise either.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter:) Enjoy, slightly longer this time for the longer wait. x**

The blonde captain of the Bellas was changing into some clothes, relieved that Bella rehearsals weren't on today. In a week, they would be competing in the next a capella competition, against the Trebles and Sockapellas.

She took off her fresh bandages, as she didn't need them anymore. Peeling off the one around her knuckles, she was glad to find the bruise had mostly faded.

She then removed the other one, ashamed as she could still make out the angry red cuts on her arm. She quickly pulled a long sleeve jumper over herself, covering them, and also the painful bruises from Jesse.

Aubrey sat down at her desk, resting her head on her elbow and sighed heavily, remembering when Chloe had kissed her two nights ago. She had kissed her back, and had wished to have taken it further, but Aubrey had known that the ginger didn't really want her. She hated pushing her away, but at the same time, she didn't want Chloe to act awkward with her.

Chloe had gone for her morning jog, so Aubrey decided to visit Amy, who was fast becoming her close friend and she could trust her with everything.

...

Chloe was jogging in the local park, her earphones plugged in. As she jogged, she thought about Beca. _What if it was a mistake? What if Jesse had kissed her girlfriend to make her hate Beca, seeing as he raped her best friend so it was pretty likely. _

Her breaths were shallow as she jogged in a steady pace. She stopped jogging altogether when a painful reminder played into her ears._ Titaniam. __Her lady jam. Singing that song naked to Beca._ She hooked out her phone from her pocket, turning the music off fast. She went to sit on a deserted wooden bench, tucking her glowing hair behind her ears.

She sat deep in thought, the cool breeze causing her to shiver as she zipped up her lilac hoodie, her mind still occupied by Beca. Tonight, she was going to speak with Aubrey. They hadn't been as close since after they had won the ICCA's, and Chloe missed her best friend dreadfully. She was going to make it up to her, and spend some time with each other just chatting, and maybe..just maybe, she could sort out this thing with Beca.

...

Beca was sprawled across her sofa bed, laptop balanced on her lap as she worked on some new mash-ups. The door clicked open, and she shut the laptop quickly, hoping it was Chloe. Unfortunately for her, it was Kimmy Jin and her three pals.

"The white girl is here." Kimmy said disapprovingly to her friends, and they grimaced, making their way to Kimmy Jin's room, the three of them carrying Wii remotes and wearing 3D glasses. Beca chuckled despite being upset, and returned to her music.

Music was her life. It was the only thing that could understand her, and help her deal with emotions - apart from Chloe. She couldn't stop that beautiful woman creeping into her head. She buried her head in her pillow, and her voice muffled as she spoke, "Chloe, I need you." She didn't cry, but was so close to doing so she had to get stuck into her music or she'd be a complete wreck.

She had forgiven Chloe after the night of Amy's party, but she couldn't bring herself to explain yet. So she shut her out, like she did with most people. Chloe was normally the one who wouldn't let her push her away, but not now, after that asshole Jesse did that stupid stunt.

Ignoring the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, she drowned herself in her music, wanting to keep out of everyone's way for now.

...

Aubrey knocked at Amy's door, and was startled as the larger blonde opened it straight away, like she had been waiting the other side of the door the whole time.

She swung the door wide open, gesturing for Aubrey to come in, "Hey Aubby, been waiting for you!" She welcomed excitedly.

Aubrey gave her a hug, walking into the cosy dorm and settling on the sofa, kicking her heels off and stretching her legs across it comfortably. "Make yourself at home then! Budge." Amy laughed, tapping Aubrey's legs and sitting down next to the tall blonde.

Aubrey shifted, making room for Fat Amy and asked, "Why were you waiting for me?". Amy glanced up at Aubrey, looking a little upset. Aubrey noticed and Amy quickly smiled. "Amy? What's up? Is something wrong?" She gently placed a hand on the other woman's arm. Amy grinned reassuringly, "Yeah, I'm aca-great."

Her voice wobbled at the end of the sentence, and Aubrey knew she was lying. "Tell me, you can trust me, please." Aubrey told her, patting her lightly.

Amy breathed out, looking anywhere but Aubrey. "My.. my mother passed away this morning." She whispered, gulping sharply. Aubrey gasped, taking Amy's hand and wrapping her arms around the bigger woman, letting Amy sink into her embrace. Amy let out a few sobs, whilst Aubrey stroked her back softly. Amy pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Thanks Aub, your the best. I just..don't know what to do. She was such a kind, caring woman. I visited her in the hospital she'd been sent to yesterday after Bella training, and she gave me something to give to you. I didn't know she was ill - or dying until it was too late." She cried, running her hands through her hair.

Amy reached out behind her, dropping a cream coloured plastic tub into Aubrey's lap. Aubrey took off the lid, and a mouth-watering scent filled the room. In the tub, was two dozen cookies, all made by Amy's mum. The smell off the cookies made Amy cry harder, reminding her of her mother. Aubrey let a tear fall, closing the tub and pulling Amy back into a hug.

"I am so grateful that she has given me these, oh Amy, come here." She said softly, and they stayed cuddled together for a while, both crying and comforting each other. It was that moment where they grew a stronger bond, now knowing they could tell each other anything, and not be judged for saying it.

...

It was six, and Aubrey and Chloe were back in the dorm, sat together watching films. When the last film had finished, Aubrey yawned, switching the TV off. Chloe was resting her head on Aubrey's lap, making Aubrey's stomach flutter. She needed to get away from being so close to her before she did something stupid. _Really stupid._

Chloe stretched out her arms, turning her head to look up at Aubrey. _Those eyes..Aubrey could get lost in them, Beautiful bright blue eyes._ Making her bite down hard on her lip to suppress a moan from deep inside her.

The auburn woman spoke firmly, "I really need to talk to you Bree. We never get to anymore, and I miss being able to tell you things."

"Well, here I am. What do you need to tell me?" Aubrey asked, glad to be given attention by her best friend, though feeling bad for Beca at the same time.

Chloe cleared her throat, mumbling so quiet that Aubrey had to ask for it to be repeated, "Do you think Beca likes Jesse?" Aubrey frowned at his name, but then replied, "Chlo. Beca loves _you,_ you daft girl! She's nuts about you!"

The younger woman, smiled slightly, then murmured, "But..back at the restaurant-"

"Jesse just wanted you guys to split up. And I guess it worked right? Beca never wanted him to kiss her." Aubrey told Chloe, and the auburn sighed, "Oh..I'll have to speak to her then! I'm such a dick. And no, I don't think we ever did split up, I just ran..too scared to do anything." Before Aubrey could answer, Chloe nestled closer, instantly making Aubrey's heart beat faster. Chloe whispered softly, "I came back to you..and you comforted me. I'm so sorry for kissing you like that..I didn't mean..Like you said, It's not what I wanted.." She rambled at the end, and Aubrey felt hurt.

She hid the feeling deep down, swallowing, "Of course it's not what you wanted, you wanted your girlfriend. Nobody wants me, but hey, that's okay, I'll be fine on my own."

Chloe stared up at Aubrey, half shock and disbelief, saying, "No! It's not that, It's just that your my best friend, and I shouldn't have done that to you, okay?". Aubrey turned away for a moment, rolling her eyes. The ginger would never realise that Aubrey wanted to be more than just a best friend to her.

"I know, I get it. Anyway, I think you should try talking to Beca, your missing out on having her in your life, she has made you happier than any other person has." Aubrey rapidly changed the subject, but Chloe ignored her, the next thing she said made Aubrey double over laughing, "Aubrey, I think you and Amy have something too. Maybe you should tell her?" She smiled genuinely, making Aubrey laugh harder.

"Oh Chloe, tell her _what?_" She spluttered, still laughing because Chloe had mistaken the closeness between Aubrey and Amy for something else. Yes, she Aubrey had come out to Chloe when she was fifteen, and they had both told each other they were gay. But Aubrey had never thought about her and Amy, and she didn't love the woman in that way.

"Tell her how you feel about her!" Chloe chirped, and Aubrey raised her eyebrows. Aubrey didn't want to be in a relationship with Amy, she loved Chloe..and Beca too if she was absolutely honest. "No, because I don't like her in that way. I like someone else.." She blurted out, covering her hand over her mouth and blushing scarlet.

She didn't mean to say that, but at least it would shut Chloe up about her and Amy. "Who Bree? I want to know! Please tell me!" Her cute puppy dog eyes nearly winning her over. Aubrey stood up, kissing Chloe on the cheek clumsily, muttering, "No. It's a secret. By the way, you better sort it out with Beca. I mean it." and she left for her room, leaving a dazed Chloe staring after her.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was the day of the first a capella competition. Aubrey was having a shower, the warm water raining down on her, relaxing her tense muscles. She leaned against the shiny black tiles, lavering her body with shower gel. She was excited for the competition, and knew that her and her ladies would beat the other groups by far.

She took her time in the shower, not wanting Chloe to confront her about last night's slip up, thank god she didn't say who she loved. Aubrey slid the curtain aside slightly, grabbing her towel and covered her body up, stepping out of the shower. She sprinted into her room, the cold air hitting her, causing her to shudder. She changed quickly, shoving some casual clothes on.

"Chloe?" She called, walking towards the kitchen. No reply. She found a scribbled note laying on the kitchen counter, and she picked it up.

_Gone to talk to Beca. Will see you at the Bella meet up later. Wish me luck, xx_

Aubrey smiled to herself, and traced Chloe's handwriting with her fingers lovingly, walking into her bedroom. She opened up her bottom cupboard draw, carefully placing her best friend's note inside. In the draw were hundreds of other scribbled notes from Chloe, and she had treasured each and every one since they had met.

She closed the wooden draw slowly, not wanting to squash any of the overflowing letters that she adored so much. Chloe had no idea about this secret, and Aubrey was too embarrassed to say. _I'll wait until we are together. _She thought to herself, then shook her head vigorously. She didn't want to get her hopes up, as she knew that the young woman was still head over heels in love with Beca.

She strolled to her dorm door, walking out and down the corridor. She was off to go and get a coffee with the Bella ladies.

...

Beca and Chloe were sat on Beca's bed, an awkward silence filling the room. Beca cleared her throat, rambling, "Chloe..I'm so sorry for the other night, I didn't know he was going to kiss me..He just did it so you would see. I feel terrible, please don't break up with me Chlo, I will do anything! I love you!" She broke down, her heart breaking.

Chloe rubbed Beca's back gently, looking into her watery eyes, "Oh Beca. I should be the one saying sorry, you didn't want him to kiss you! I purposely got back at you by making out with that stranger!" She cried, feeling awful.

Beca sniffed, wiping her fresh tears and whispered, "I'm so, so sorry. Please don't say you came here to end this with me!" Chloe grabbed the brunette, kissing her deeply, pulling away so her lips were just touching Beca's, "No. I came here to make it up to my girlfriend." Beca grinned, her eyes shining. She pressed her lips against Chloe's, the familiar softness of the auburn's lips calming her.

"I love you, Chloe Beale." Beca stated, her arms snaking around Chloe's waist.

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell." Chloe replied, straddling Beca and placing kisses down her neck hungrily. The brunette groaned lowly, encouraging Chloe. Soon their clothes were discarded around the room, and the two of them were on Beca's bed, lost in their own world.

...

Aubrey and the Bellas were at the coffee shop, telling each other the latest gossip. Lily, as her usual quiet self, had to repeat, "I had sex with Donald." Fat Amy clapped her on the back, applauding, "That's my girl!" Aubrey rolled her eyes at Amy's words, but was happy for the young barely audible woman.

They were all sat around a big table, all except Beca and Chloe had arrived. Aubrey knew where they were and had a good idea about what they were doing. Amy nudged Aubrey out of her daze, saying, "Hey twig bitch, where are the other two?"

Aubrey shrugged, then answered in an slightly sad tone, "Probably having some great make up sex." Amy could tell that Aubrey almost sounded wistful. She sighed, asking, "I know you are in love with Chloe, but do you have a toner for Beca too?"

Aubrey shrugged again, looking out of the small glass window and watched as the rain pounded down onto the pavement. "Yeah, I suppose. As infuriating as she is, I do have feelings for her also." She mumbled under her breath, and the larger blonde squeezed her arm, "Oh Aubby, quit being the one waiting, and tell them!"

The Bella leader scoffed, "Aca-scuse me? I could ruin their relationship! and my friendship with them! I care for them too much to lose them." Amy commented, "You don't know until you try. Please give it some thought."

Aubrey sighed quietly, her gaze set on the people walking along outside, getting soaked by the rain, "I have. I might tell them, but this is hard..I'm not good with dealing with emotions..as you can tell, I'm not as heartless as I may seem."

Amy patted Aubrey sympathetically, "Thank you." She turned, nodding to the rest of the group, "Coffee anyone? I'll pay!" All women agreed happily enough, and Amy stood up, swaying her hips as she made her way to the bar.

After a conversation with Stacie and Jessica about random things whilst all of them sipped their Coffees, Aubrey looked up and saw that a soaked Beca and Chloe stumbled into the coffee shop, giggling hysterically as they clasped hands, making Aubrey's stomach churn automatically. _So they had got back together. _Aubrey thought, closing her eyes tight and groaning.

She was being unfair, as she had been the one to convince Chloe to speak to Beca in the first place. The couple strolled over, Chloe sitting herself on Aubrey's lap, whilst Beca sat next to her, nuzzling into Chloe's shoulder.

Aubrey shrieked, getting quite damp as Chloe's soaked clothes dripped onto her own. "Chloe!" She groaned, "Your making me wet!". Everyone burst out laughing, Aubrey blushing at how wrong that sounded, chuckling with them.

Stacie cheered, "So I guess that means you girls are back together again?". Aubrey gulped, Amy immediately taking her hand, Aubrey giving her a grateful squeeze. "We never broke up..just, issues.." Beca corrected, and kissed Chloe quickly. The Bellas awed, including Aubrey, and Chloe grinned widely, telling them all excitedly, "Yeah, they are sorted for good now. Anyway, tonight is going to be great!"

Amy slapped her stomach, whooping, "Time for them to get PITCH SLAPPED!" They all laughed, drinking their coffees and continued their friendly banter, all looking forward for tonight. Jesse popped into Aubrey's mind, and she shut him out of her head, not wanting tonight to be ruined because the man who hurt her and her friends would be competing against them.

...

Five minutes before they were up, and the Trebles had done yet another amazing performance. The Bellas all grabbed their microphones like before, and then changed into their new outfits, a lot more showy then last time. Stacie cupped her boobs, admiring her clothes whilst Cynthia Rose admired Stacie's boobs. The other girls were sorting out their hair, strutting around on their new heels.

Beca smiled at a gorgeous looking Chloe, patting her arse lightly, "Sexy.." She whispered longingly, and Chloe swatted at her, kissing her passionately, her hands running through Beca's hair. Aubrey was chatting to Aubrey, feeling a little nauseous.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up like two years ago..god that was embarrassing." Aubrey groaned, shaking her head in despair. "Your'll be fine, just forget that he's there, and we'll do fantastic." Amy reassured, referring to Jesse.

Aubrey looked down and sighed, "I hope so." She hugged Amy, then Chloe and the rest of the girls. Even giving Beca a quick hug. "Right girls, let's show them what we got." Aubrey continued to them all, and Amy saluted, replying, "Yes sir." Causing Aubrey to giggle and remember their tickle fight earlier that week.

They had won. Again. Aubrey was so proud of her girls, as they hit every note perfectly, and sang beautifully, danced perfectly. They all shared a group hug, walking off stage together linking arms, Aubrey holding the semi finals trophy in her hand, waving it high and squealing excitedly.

Just as they were about to leave for a good celebration at the pub, Aubrey felt someone push her to the side, out of the other Bellas' view. It was Jesse, and he didn't look to pleased at all. "Damn it Posen! You didn't deserve to win! And now Beca and Chloe are back together, all thanks to you!" He snarled. Aubrey frowned, her stomach bubbling with fear, "You wanted them to be together, you didn't want me to break them up and you tried to do just that! What is your problem with them?" She snapped back, and Jesse raised his fist, ready to punch her.

Just as his fist was about to connect with her jaw, Jesse felt a strong hand grab at his wrist, stopping the punch from hitting Aubrey. Jesse turned, staring open-mouthed at a fuming Amy. Amy slapped him across the face with such a force it slammed his face to the side, and she yelled, "PITCH SLAPPED! Get away from her you filthy rapist! I will not let you lay another dirty finger on her!" She went in for a punch, getting him right in the chest.

Jesse gasped, doubling over. He yelped as Amy grabbed him again, pushing him backwards. He scrabbled to his feet, running for his life. Aubrey watched, her jaw hanging, and pulled Amy into a big hug, saying, "Oh Amy! Thankyou! Now he will think twice before hitting me again." Amy hugged her back tightly, chuckling at the fact that a grown man like Jesse had practically run away with his tail between his legs.

The rest of the Barden Bellas had been watching behind them, and Chloe ran over, leaping at Aubrey, nearly knocking her over, "Bree! Are you okay?" She sounded worried, and Aubrey clasped her, burying her face in the ginger's neck. "Yeah, I'm okay. If it wasn't for Amy, I'd probably be beaten into a bloody pulp by now." Aubrey muttered, still shaking slightly.

"Well done Amy, you taught that bastard a lesson!" Beca spoke up, giving the australian blonde a high five.

Amy smiled smugly, taking the trophy from Aubrey and holding it up high and cheering, "We are the champions!". They all walked out of the theatre together, singing along to their earlier performance music, heading to the pub to have a great night. Aubrey decided to get as drunk as possible, and she would make sure that tonight, she would enjoy being with the people who cared about her, who loved her. They were like one big, very happy family.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm very sorry for not updating yesterday, I cracked my head open..and also had to revise for my welsh oral exam. Anyway, I will make it up to you, and write a couple more chapters tonight. Thanks for the amazing reviews, the support encourages me to write faster! Enjoy x**

Two weeks had flown by, and the Bellas were practising the new routines. Aubrey was exhausted, not just physically, but emotionally too. Coming home most days to find lacy underwear strewn all over the sofa, and Chloe's bedroom door ajar, and the two women up to some steamy sessions in her best friend's bed.

Entering the dorm later than usual, Aubrey hoped that the two were either out somewhere, or asleep. She let out a sigh of relief as there was no underwear dotted around the room. Clicking on the orange stripy kettle, she shrugged her bag off her shoulders, stopping outside Chloe's room.

She listened as the soft moans coming from the room grew longer and more frequent, Aubrey groaned, realising the two had in fact been having sex once again, and she opened the bedroom door. Stepping inside, she groaned again as she saw Chloe, gasping in pleasure with Beca on top of her, clearly doing more than kissing.

She shook away the little annoying thought in her mind; _This is hot. I could be joining them. _She cleared her throat loudly, causing Beca to jump off of Chloe, diving into the covers and hiding her naked body. Chloe was panting hard, and stared up at Aubrey, cheeks flushing scarlet.

"Girls! Seriously? You do this _every _night! Next time Chloe, could you be kind enough to use Beca's dorm for your love making?" Aubrey said, exasperated. Beca quickly pulled Chloe under the bed sheets, so the ginger didn't feel any more embarrassed than she currently was. Beca held Chloe, snuggling into her and replied, "Sorry Aubrey. But It's hard, she's too irressistable..and Kimmy Jin hardly ever leaves our dorm, so I don't think that would be appropriate!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes, knowing that Beca was right. Lesbihonest, Chloe is irresistable. Right now, all Aubrey wanted to do was to throw all her common sense away and jump into bed with them, but it wouldn't be right. They were her friends, nothing more. "Fine. Here is alright, just leave me a note or something to warn me! Or write it on the calendar when your both occupying the bedroom!" She joked sarcastically, earning a dry laugh from Beca.

Chloe squeaked, "Sorry Bree, This must be awkward for you." She had calmed down, leaning on Beca's chest whilst the brunette played with her hair. Aubrey crossed her arms, "No..I'm okay with it. Now, I'll leave you two to finish off where you were, I'm going to watch something on the telly." She skipped out of the room, kicking it shut and went to make her cup of tea.

Sat down with her steaming cup of tea, she put on a random programme turning the volume up high. She tried to drown out the groans coming from Chloe's room, but failed. She drank the last of her tea, curling up on the sofa and yawned, grabbing her mobile off the coffee table.

She sent a text to Amy - _Hey, how are you? God help me, Chloe and Beca are having sex in the dorm. Please help me!xx_

Straight away, her phone buzzed in her hand, a reply from Amy. _I'm good, just gone for a drink with Lily and Donald. She dragged me with her, scared to go on her first date alone. So please, help ME! And Aubrey, don't just stand there, join them! xx_

Aubrey smirked, typing out another message. _Poor you, tell her not to mention that she ate her twin in the womb..that would probably scare him away! ;) &No, I can't do that..as much as I want to.. xx_

She switched the TV off, the screams from her best friend's room had finally died down. Not wanting to get up and trail to her own room, she made herself comfortable, lying her head on a cushion. Another text came back; _Oops..She already mentioned it sorry, and he seems..okay with it. Damn girl, sooner or later, I will force you three together, whether you all like it or not. Got to go, Lily and Donald are practically snogging each other's faces off. See you tomorrow. xx_

Aubrey chuckled slightly, turning off her phone and closing her eyes. She would tell them how she felt soon, but for now, she didn't want to ruin Beca and Chloe's perfect relationship. She fell asleep, tucked up on the sofa, dreaming of the two women who she loved with all her heart.

...

It was the midday the next day, and the Bellas were all doing another rehearsal practise. Beca hid her embarrassment about the previous night when Aubrey walked in on her and Chloe. Chloe was still flustered, trying to distance herself from the blonde. Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hand, pulling her gently to the side and spoke softly, "Hey..I'm not angry with you Chloe. She's your girlfriend, and I'm glad you guys are sleeping together. Don't think I hate you because of that!"

Chloe smiled gratefully up at her best friend, "Thanks. I'm just a bit embarrassed, that's all. Didn't realise you could hear me.." She trailed off, her cheeks burning. Aubrey stuck her tongue out at the red head, teasing, "Well, you have one big gob Ms Beale, especially while your having an orgasm."

Chloe gasped, then slapped Aubrey lightly on the arm, mumbling, "Stop it, stop it, stop it! Your embarrassing me!" She shrieked, Beca coming over and pressing against Chloe's back, kissing her cheek. "Oi Aubrey, what you saying to her? Don't worry Chlo, I'll sort her out." Beca winked, her arms holding Chloe's waist, swaying her slightly.

Aubrey put her hands on her hips, "I'd like to see you try Beca, I could tell everyone about last night.." Getting interrupted as a now flustered Beca mouthed, "Don't you dare!"

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Just kidding." and she made her way over to the other Bellas, plonking down on a chair next to them. Amy smiled at her, "Hey. You want to come to Cynthia's birthday party this weekend with us?" She asked, and Cynthia Rose nodded eagerly at her Bella coach.

"Sure..but do you have-" She started, Amy confirming, "Yes Aubby, She has wine. We'd all love to see another drunk Aubrey Posen." The rest of the group chuckled, and Aubrey blushed. She knew that she was the worst drunk ever, shouting out embarrassing secrets and snogging any person that is in her view. Also not to mention waking up in a puddle of her own vomit..nice.

...

Later that day, Chloe was studying in the library when she spotted Jesse's room mate Benjy sat at a desk, engrossed in some Star Wars book. She sat herself down next to him, "Hey Benji, It's Chloe from the Bellas. How is it being in the Trebles?"

Benji looked up from his book, startled, then smiled, answering, "Hi! and It's cool, I've always wanted to be a treble. Did you know.." He rambled on and on, Chloe occasionally nodding until he had to stop and take a breath. An awkward silence passed and Chloe asked, anger bubbling in her as she said his name, "How's Jesse?"

Benji looked a little uncomfortable, shuffling in his seat, "Um..He's okay. Shut in our dorm, watching the same films over and over. By the way..I'm sorry for what happened with Aubrey, and you and Beca.."

"It's fine, not your fault, It's his. Does he say anything to you about Beca?" Chloe asked, intrigued.

Benji shrugged, whispering, "Yeah..He does. He says he loves her, and that he will get her one day." Chloe felt a twinge of fear in her stomach, and growled, "That bastard! He isn't going to get anywhere near my girlfriend. " She spat, getting to her feet and stormed out of the Library, feeling a little guilty for Benji.

Benji sighed, running his hands through his untidy hair. He went back to his book, blocking out everything else.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Cynthia Rose's birthday, and the Bellas were all crowded in her small dorm, sat in a circle on the soft blue carpet. They all drank wine, and by now, were all a little tipsy.

"Hey Cynthia, where's your room mate?" asked Ashley, sipping her wine. "Don't have one. It's peaceful without having someone else here." The woman replied, untruthfully.

Stacie giggled, "I'll share it with you! I don't have a room mate." Cynthia perked up at the idea, as she liked the tall gorgeous woman more than she should. "Sure, It would be great..But you won't be able to bring your men here, so your hunter will have to give up hunting while your staying."

Stacie quickly shook her head, "No can do, Rose. Me and Bumper will be having a lot of sex..I think he's a keeper. Even though my hunting days might be over, I still will want plenty of sex with him." Aubrey spluttered with laughter, spilling her wine down her cream dress. The girls and Amy giggled also, Amy getting the hiccups.

Cynthia Rose looked disappointed, but smirked, "Alright then, I guess I'll just have this place to myself."

Amy spoke between hiccups, "Don't..look..so..dissappointed..Cynthia!" Cynthia glared at the larger woman, annoyed that Amy could suss out who everyone had feelings for, and she found it quite scary.

Lily stood up, wobbling as she she slurred, "Wanna play spin the bottle?" She had to repeat it twice, as her drunken state didn't help her quietness. Beca groaned, "What? You mean the game that horny teenager's play? Count me out."

Chloe scooped Beca into her arms, "Please Becs? For me? It's just fun, I don't mind." Beca sighed, giving in.

All women agreed, Aubrey now pretty drunk had agreed easily enough. All she wanted was to kiss Chloe or Beca, so now she at least had the chance of doing it, she had to.

Cynthia picked up a neglected empty wine bottle, slurring, "This is just a game guys, remember. Right, let's do this!" She span the bottle on her carpet, and it landed facing Stacie. She whooped, yelling, "Bring it on!"

Cynthia spun it again, willing it to face her. No such luck. It landed facing Jessica. Aubrey saw Cynthia frown, and she nudged Amy, muttering under her breath, "I think Jessica is on Cynthia's kill list." Amy nodded, and Aubrey downed the rest of her wine, making her feel giddy.

Jessica, who hadn't drunk much, sighed. She leaned over to Stacie, kissing her softy. Stacie kissed her back, and before she could deepen the kiss, Jess quickly pulled away, her cheeks red and Stacie pouted, clearly not too impressed.

Chloe laughed, "Cute. I want a go!" Beca sighed quietly, not looking forward to this.

Fat Amy took the bottle from Cynthia, declaring, "My turn! I want to be the bottle spinner!". She span it as fast as she could, the bottle spinning round fast. It slowed to a hault, facing Beca. "Yay." Beca moaned, and Aubrey whined, "Oh Beca, stop being so negative. It's a game, Chloe won't mind."

Beca turned to Chloe, and the auburn woman nodded her head, smiling. "Alright." Beca decided, knocking back another glass of red wine. Amy raised her eyebrows, "Can I spin the bottle now ladies?" The girls all nodded, and Amy span it for a second time. This time, it faced Lily.

"You don't have to, remember, I ate my twin in the womb.." Lily whispered, though nobody heard her. Chloe took Beca's hand, giving it a squeeze. Beca leaned forward, kissing Lily. Their lips collided, and the Bellas cheered. The kiss deepened, and Beca actually started to enjoy this game. Lily was quiet, but..a great kisser, but she would choose Chloe over anyone.

They parted, Lily smiling, wiping her smudged lipstick. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Chloe teased, kissing the brunette's cheek softly. "Hm, I guess so." Beca replied, then smirked, "I'd rather kiss you though." Chloe grinned at her words, kissing her girlfriend hungrily.

Aubrey couldn't wait for her go, now she didn't mind who she kissed, so long as she got to kiss one of her crushes. "Get spinning," She urged Amy, and the larger blonde spun the wine bottle twice. Denise and Chloe. Then Amy and Stacie, Ashley and Lily, Cynthia and Beca.

Finally, It was Aubrey's turn. She watched as the bottle spun slower and slower, willing it to land on either Chloe or Beca. But it landed on Amy. "Dang girl, let's do this!" Amy bellowed, and Aubrey giggled. Aubrey turned to face Amy, and their lips met, crashing together and kissing eagerly. A short while later, they pulled away from each other, laughing.

Amy went back to spinning. Chloe and Lily, Ashley and Beca, Cynthia and Stacie. Cynthia grinned widely, kissing Stacie passionately, and Stacie didn't pull her away, just allowed the other woman's tongue to roam her mouth. They parted, and Stacie slurred amusingly, "My, Bumper has some competition, your a skilled kisser."

The game went on and on. Aubrey and Jessica, Jessica and Amy. Once again, It was Aubrey. Aubrey clapped her hands together excitedly, and she was surprised she hadn't passed out by the amount of wine she had drunk. The Bella she had to kiss, was Chloe.

Chloe gulped, remembering the night where she had kissed Aubrey out of desperation and hurt. Aubrey read Chloe's mind, whispering calmly, "It's okay Chlo, I don't mind.." And Chloe grabbed the blonde's cheeks gently, pulling her lips to her own. Tongue's fought wildly, the taste of red wine on both of their tongues. Aubrey had forgotten that everyone else was there, as she held onto Chloe.

The younger woman ended the kiss, smiling warmly up at Aubrey. Aubrey smiled back, breathless. That had been the most amazing kiss ever, and she could get used to it. But Chloe wasn't hers, she was Beca's. Beca had already pulled Chloe back onto her lap and was kissing along her jawline tenderly.

Amy poked Aubrey in the ribs, causing the blonde to groan. "What was the for?" She slurred, still dazed. "You have been staring into space for the past five minutes, it's your turn again!" Amy replied sheepishly, finishing, "It's you and Beca!"

"Looking forward to this..not," Beca grumbled sarcastically, though she was excited to kiss Aubrey. She had never particularly liked the uptight woman, but since being with Chloe - they had formed some kind of mutual respect, friendly even. The brunette placed her hands on Aubrey's shoulders, and Aubrey brought her lips to Beca's. It was a short kiss, but it made Aubrey's stomach do somersaults.

She had fallen for both of them, and couldn't believe she had just kissed them. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about them both, and Amy shook the blonde, "Hey Aubrey, you do know the others have gone and Cynthia is fast asleep?" It seemed that Aubrey had passed out for a couple of hours.

"Oh." Aubrey whispered her pounding head making her wince, and Amy smirked playfully at her friend. "What?!" Aubrey retorted, and Amy chortled, "Aw Aubby, you were so in love. They are missing out on you girl. You need to tell them soon." Aubrey stood up, stumbling in her heels to the door.

She tripped, Amy catching her just in time. "Careful." She slurred, hanging onto her friend's arm. Aubrey had clearly drank the most, and Amy herself hadn't had much, so she had to direct Aubrey back to her and Chloe's dorm.

Saying goodbye to Amy, Aubrey staggered into her dorm, peeping in on the two women in Chloe's room. They were sleeping soundly, both spooned together, snoring softly. Aubrey tip-toed over to them, planting a kiss on each of their cheeks, "I love you both." She murmured, and left the room, climbing into her own cold sheets.

She rubbed her sweaty forehead, knowing she'd have a terrible hangover the next day. All Aubrey could think about was the auburn and the brunette, and she hoped she would find the courage to tell them her feelings soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for your support+reviews:) here you go!**

Benji was lying on his bed, waiting for his room mate Jesse to return. His dove perched on his shoulder, cooing. "I know, I know. He needs to understand that Beca isn't interested." Benji replied to it, and the dove took off, flying back into it's cage.

Five minutes later, the door opened and Jesse bounced in, yelling, "Guess what? The police don't know about what happened with Aubrey, she is probably too scared of what ill do to her next!"

Benji sat up, stating, "Jesse, Why don't you find someone else? Can't you see that Beca is happy with Chloe?". Jesse stomped towards his room mate, snarling, "Shut up. She does love me. I know she does. I will make her if that's the case!"

The younger man cowered away, and Jesse slammed back out of the dorm. Once the door had slammed shut, Benji whispered, "I guess he can't handle rejection well."

...

The Bella captain woke up, her head pounding. "Fuck." Aubrey croaked, slapping her hand to her forehead. Her bed sheets felt sodden, and she sat up, groaning in disgust. She had thrown up all over her bed, and it reeked of alcohol. She grimaced, leaping out of bed and ran to the bathroom, rinsing her mouth out and washing her face thoroughly.

"And that's why I don't like to drink." She muttered to herself miserably, pulling off her stinking bed sheets and throwing them in the wash. She dropped back onto her bed, her hangover making her want to vomit all over again.

Thinking back to last night, Aubrey smiled gleefully. She had kissed Chloe - and Beca! She would tell them soon, valentines day was coming up, what a great opportunity. The blonde picked up her photo frame from the bedside table, grinning at the picture of all the Bellas together.

Aubrey had one arm around Beca, and the other around Chloe. She had wanted to stay like that forever, just holding onto the women that she loved. They were gorgeous, Chloe wearing a blue strapless flowy dress and Beca in a white buttoned up shirt, waistcoat and black skinny jeans.

She kissed the photo, feeling like a fool, she put it down on the table and put her hands up to her head, running her hands through her golden silky hair. There was a harsh knock on the door, Aubrey groaned, wrapping herself in her dressing gown, her hand kneading her forehead as she made her way to the door.

Opening the door, Aubrey was surprised to see Benji on the other side. He blushed, realising he had arrived at a bad time, as Aubrey was in her pajamas and her hair was sticking up in all directions. He stuttered, "Sorry, bad timing!" turning to leave.

The blonde Bella mumbled, "No, come in. Sorry I look a mess - It was one of the Bellas birthday's yesterday." She motioned for Benji to enter, and he cautiously stepped inside, as if he was being stalked by prey.

There was a moment's silence, before Benji explained, "I have come to talk to you about Jesse." Aubrey turned away from him, tears threatening to fall. "Yeah..what about him?" She choked out, sounding a bit pissed.

Benji breathed out, responding, "He is up to something. He is trying to get Beca, and he wont change his mind. Why didn't you tell the police about when he-" He ended, not wanting to say the word out loud. Aubrey understood, sighing, "Because he would hurt Chloe or Beca."

Benji looked up at the blonde, looking her straight in her green watery eyes and whispering softly, "You like them, don't you?"

Aubrey let out a try laugh, "How does everybody work it out except them!" She exclaimed, and Benji shrugged, finishing, "Anyway, I just want to warn you. He said he will make Beca love him." Aubrey resisted the urge to punch the nearest wall, her teeth gritted together, "He is sick. I will make sure he doesn't ruin their relationship, thank you for warning me."

Benji smiled, turning to leave, "You are such a nice friend to them, not interfering with their relationship as much as you might want to. I think they are missing out." Aubrey chuckled, glad that Benji wasn't a big headed dick like most of the trebles.

After he had left, Aubrey had just registered that Chloe had spent the night at Beca's dorm, so the dorm was unusually quiet, like when she came back from hospital and was alone in bed for all those hours. She wasn't the bossy no nonsense Aubrey Posen she had known all her life, now she was more of the kind hearted put friends before yourself Aubrey Posen, and it made her feel better about herself.

...

Beca's alarm broke the peaceful silence in her dorm. "Sorry," Beca mumbled to her groaning girlfriend, knowing that Chloe isn't much of a morning's person, especially after all the drinks they had yesterday. She looked up at the taller woman, and Chloe smiled cutely, kissing the shorter woman softly before gushing, "Last night was so fun! I love spin the bottle!"

Beca arched her eyebrow, giggling at her lover, "Yeah it was, who do you think was the best kisser? Apart from my magnificent skilled lips and tongue?" She asked smugly, cupping Chloe's chin and tickling her. Chloe squirmed, admitting, "I would say Aubrey, she has great lips. God damn it, she can kiss all right!"

Beca agreed, "Same, I would have said her too. Pity my kiss from her didn't last that long." Chloe poked her, joking, "Ooo do you have a thing going on for my best friend?"

The brunette shook her hand exasperatingly, "No. I'm just being truthful. I had pretty lousy length kisses. You had tongue and everything!" She moaned, poking Chloe back. "That's just because I'm special!" She boasted, and Beca muttered, "Yeah right. Sure." Chloe pouted adorably, making Beca's eyelashes flutter in adoration.

"God, your fucking beautiful Chlo." Beca purred, pulling Chloe's lips to hers, and they shared a meaningful kiss, full of love and trust and protection.

Beca started to pull Chloe's pajama top over her head, but Chloe objected, "We can't Bec, what about your room mate?"

Beca ignored her protests, flinging the top over the auburn's head and throwing it somewhere. As if on que, Kimmy Jin strolled into the room, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked at both women who were on the sofa bed, frozen in shock and embarrassment. Kimmy Jin just frowned, narrowing her eyes and just stayed eerily quiet. After a few moments, she left the room, not looking too impressed.

Both women burst out laughing, Beca now straddling Chloe, kissing along her stomach playfully. "Stop it! She might come back!" Chloe squealed, kicking and swatting at her girlfriend. "Spoil sport." Beca whined, but got off of her, snuggling into Chloe's arms. "I'm so happy I have you Chloe." She declared happily, and Chloe murmured sleepily, "Me too babe, me too."

...

The Bellas were in rehearsals, singing Chloe's favourite song, Titanium. "We sooo need to do this song in the next competition!" Chloe chirped, and Beca nodded eagerly. Fat Amy mouthed, _Are we going to be bringing showers on stage aswell?_ referring to the shower with the two Bellas. Aubrey nudged her sharpy, not wanting to be reminded of that little incident again.

"Right girls, Off you go!" She shooed, and they all happily left the room, Amy stayed as Aubrey expected.

"You alright Aub?" Amy asked, giving her friend a much needed hug. "Yeah, just don't want that twat ruining their relationship." She answered, and Amy guessed who she was on about pretty easily. The larger blonde picked up her water bottle, drinking some and then ranted, "That little shit that needs to get a grip and stop stalking Beca." Aubrey nodded.

They left the room, Aubrey asked, "Where you going?" Amy shrugged, "Dunno, you?" Aubrey took the other blonde's arm, "Then we are going to visit your mother's grave, we can get some flowers on the way." Amy smiled warmly up at her friend, and she actually thought she would cry then, but she saved her tears for her mother, knowing she'd be a wreck in a bit. She was so touched, Aubrey was such a thoughtful person, she had changed so much since last year.

Amy liked this Aubrey. The Aubrey she could tell anything to, not get laughed at or teased about her size and could understand what she was going through. She had a friend, a friend that wouldn't leave her behind like everyone else did.


	15. Chapter 15

As it was a sunny day, Beca and Chloe were lying down on the grass together. There were lots of other people having picnics and running stalls around them. Beca's head rested on Chloe's stomach, and Chloe's hands ruffled the brunette's hair affectionately.

They sat in a comfortable silence, staring up at the clouds. After a while Beca put her headset over Chloe's head, and flipped open her laptop and let her girlfriend listen to her new mashups. Chloe listened, entranced by the music. "This is amazing Beca, I'm so proud of you." Chloe flirted, and Beca smiled wholeheartedly at her.

"Thanks babe, I love making mixes." Beca replied, placing her hand on top of Chloe's, and entwined their fingers, bringing her girlfriend's hand to her mouth and kissing it. Chloe smiled at the action, snuggling into Beca. Her smile faltered and she whispered sadly, "Please don't go to LA. Don't leave me."

The brunette gazed deeply into Chloe's bright blue eyes, reassuring, "I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to be a DJ, I want to stay here with you. You are so much more important to me than becoming a DJ!"

Chloe kissed Beca softly, mumbling against the blonde's lips, "You sure? I don't want to get in the way of your dreams Bec, I don't want to hold you back." Her voice was shaky, not wanting Beca to leave her but not wanting to ruin Beca's career.

Beca declared, "Listen Chlo, my dream is to carry on being an a capella singer with you and the girls, and to be with you forever," Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, "I want to be with you forever too Beca Mitchell-" She started, then her gaze travelled to the flower stall across from them, "What's Aubrey and Amy doing?"

Beca followed the auburn's gaze, watching as Amy selected a bunch of violet flowers, chatting to Aubrey who was helping the larger woman wrap them up.

"I think Amy said something about them visiting her mother's grave, apparently Aubrey's idea." Beca responded, cuddling Chloe in her arms, the other woman relaxing back into her arms. "That's nice of Bree." Chloe admired, happy that her best friend was spending some time with people instead of making excuses and staying in their dorm all day.

Both women watched as the two blonde's walked away from the stall, engrossed in a conversation. They both leant back onto the ticklish grass, closing their eyes and holding each other in their arms, content.

...

Jesse was in his and Benji's dorm, writing out two letters. He slipped them into envelopes, getting up off his untidy bed and left his dorm, hurriedly walking down the corridor.

He made his way to Beca's dorm, quickly sliding the white letter under the door, and then walked down another corridor, stopping at Chloe and Aubrey's dorm. He slid the other envelope under their door, strolling innocently out of the building, off to practise his routine with the trebles. He chuckled to himself evilly, but he hoped that Chloe would get the letter before Aubrey read it.

...

The two blonde's were in the cemetery, kneeling next to Amy's mother's grave. The taller blonde listened as Amy spoke to her mother as tears fell down her friend's face. Aubrey took the other woman's hand, squeezing it tightly which encouraged Amy to continue speaking.

A little while later, Amy propped the violet tulips up against the grave, wiping her damp cheeks. "Thanks for being here with me, I don't think I could of done this without you." Amy told her friend gratefully, as the two stood up, and Aubrey gave her a hug, smiling, "Don't mention it, I'm always here for you. Do you want to come for a drink tonight? Stacie, Denise and Cynthia asked me and I wondered if you wanted to come with?"

Amy nodded, getting released from the hug and they both made their way back to Aubrey's car.

...

It was now coming up to ten o'clock, and Beca walked Chloe back to her dorm. "Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" Chloe asked. Beca pulled Chloe into an embrace, kissing her roughly, her tongue fighting with Chloe's. She pulled away regretfully, replying, "Sorry Chlo, I gotta get back, got to study for tomorrow! Wish me luck!" Chloe sighed disappointedly, but then giggled, "Okay babe, good luck, i'll see you tomorrow!"

Chloe placed a small kiss on Beca's lips, and Beca promised, "Will do, and thanks! Good night." After sharing one more very passionate, long kiss, they parted, Chloe sighing, "Night, love you."

"I love you too," Beca murmured, turning and walking back to her dorm, missing Chloe already. Chloe entered her dorm, not noticing the small letter on the floor. She shut the door, skipping into the kitchen and clicking on the kettle. She went back to the door, taking off her sandals, a frown appearing on her face as she spotted the neat envelope, picking it up and flopping down on the sofa.

Beca opened her own dorm door, finding a white envelope on the floor. She picked it up, wondering if it was for Kimmy Jin. She went to look for the scarily quiet woman, but she wasn't around. The brunette sat at her crowded desk, placing the envelope carefully down on top of some books.

She decided to wait for Kimmy Jin and ask if it was for her, if not, she would open it. But first she needed to get started on her boring studying, so she picked up her papers, balancing them on her lap and got to work.

...

Amy and Aubrey were sat outside in the beer garden of a pub with the other three Bellas, shivering from the cold night breeze. "I think i'll be going soon." Aubrey decided, they had already been sat outside for a few hours drinking.

"Have one more drink with us, please?" Denise asked, not wanting their good night to end yet. "Alright," Aubrey gave in, as Denise ordered her the same drink again. Fat Amy was talking to Stacie about some film they both shared an interest in because of the dishy men, and Aubrey saw the way Cynthia Rose was trying to secretly glance at the tall dark haired woman's cleavage.

Cynthia Rose looked up at Aubrey, and the blonde winked at her. Cynthia Rose blushed, whispering quietly so only Aubrey caught it, "Am I that obvious?" Aubrey rolled her eyes, nodding slightly. Cynthia sighed, sipping her beer. She didn't realise how open and obvious she was about her crush on a certain Bella.

"Me and Bumper have split up, he's a total douche." Stacie muttered to Amy, and Cynthia grinned to herself.

Aubrey raised her eyebrows, "What's he done?" and Stacie told them about him not wanting to spend time with her and shutting himself away with the trebles and not taking her out on a single date. Amy cackled, "Well that's men for you Stace, I'm sure you'd be much better off with a woman." The larger blonde caught Cynthia's eye, making the african american groan inwardly.

Aubrey giggled, kicking Amy under the table making the woman squeal. Stacie bit down on her lip, considering, "Hm..I've never been with a woman, but it has been a thing I've thought about before and wouldn't mind trying."

Cynthia's lips curled into a smile, surprised, "Really? Are you attracted to any women?". Stacie finished the last of her wine, admitting, "Yeah. You'd be surprised at how many women I've fantasized about."

Cynthia was now smiling silly, she couldn't believe her luck. She would try her hardest to win Stacie over, but it was going to be hard work.

The five women finished the rest of their drinks, standing up and leaving the pub, after a good evening out together.

...

Chloe had her feet propped up on the sofa, the envelope clasped in her hands. She opened it carefully, wondering if it was for Aubrey. She decided she would read it anyway, just incase it was for herself. The auburn woman took out the letter, opening it up and reading it.

All it had was five, simple words.

_Beca is sleeping with Aubrey_

Chloe gasped, hurt and anger bubbling inside her. She ripped up the letter, throwing into the bin and she sprinted to her room, slamming herself inside. Whoever had written the letter, must have caught Beca and Aubrey. Kimmy Jin? Anyway, It didn't matter who, all that mattered was that her best friend and girlfriend had slept together, and that made her feel sick, the two people that meant the most to her had lied and betrayed her. She crawled into her bed, hiding under her covers. Tears meandered down her cheeks, and she cried heartbrokenly into her pillow.

_I bet Beca isn't studying, she's probably sleeping with Aubrey again. _Chloe thought to herself, crying herself to sleep.

Beca was sat at her desk still, and had just finished her studying when Kimmy Jin entered the dorm. Beca stood up, pointing to the letter and asked, "Is this for you?"

Kimmy Jin didn't say anything, just shook her head, walking into her room and shutting the door after her. Beca huffed, why didn't she think that was all that her room mate was going to do. Propping herself up onto her sofa bed, she made herself comfortable, picking up the letter and ripping it open, pulling out the paper inside.

_Chloe is sleeping with Aubrey_

Beca froze momentarily, her mind racing. She scrumpled up the letter, throwing onto the floor and she clenched her fists, yelling in anger. Kimmy Jin was sat watching tv in her room, questioning the yells that her annoying room mate was making, but left the brunette to it.

Tears streamed down her face, and she scoffed, "I bet she doesn't give a stuff whether I move to LA or not, the selfish lying bitch!" The last words she screamed out, tears dribbling down her face. She felt pain and emotions she had never felt before, the five horrible words sinking into her head. She couldn't do relationships any more, they were too much hassle, too much heart break.

...

Aubrey entered her dorm, the silence surprising. She would have guessed that Beca and Chloe were up to something sexual, but no noises could be heard. She spotted Chloe's sandals by the door, but none of Beca's items were anywhere to be found. The blonde peeped into her best friend's bedroom, smiling at the little lump under the covers of Chloe's bed.

Hearing Chloe snore faintly, she blew her a kiss, then walked off for a bath.

Aubrey was relaxing in a nice hot bath, not aware of the events that had involved her. She lathered her hair with shampoo, her mind occupied by the two women, unaware that right now they both hated her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you are all enjoying this so far! Theres a lot more coming! On holiday this weekend, so the next update will be when I get back, sunday. Warning; bit more swearing than usual, sorry.**

Chloe wakes the next morning, curled in a ball covered by her bed sheets. She emerged from underneath her covers, her nails raking through her auburn hair, getting stuck in the tangled knots. She sighed, jumping out of bed and made it to the bathroom to have a shower.

After a comforting shower, Chloe climbed out, covering herself, "That bitch is probably still over Beca's." She spat in disgust, not wanting to think about what the two women were doing. She felt a pang of jealousy flood her veins, causing her to scream out in despair. It felt as though someone was punching her in the gut, and she screamed again, her screams laced with hurt and abandonedness.

Aubrey had also woken up, after hearing Chloe's screams. She shot out of bed, ignoring the fact that she was in her bright red matching bra and knickers. She raced to the bathroom door, and she banged on the door, "Chloe! What's wrong? Open the fucking door now!" Chloe ignored her, planted firmly on the spot - only making her room mate bang on the door more persistently.

Chloe groaned, opening the door. She stared at Aubrey, who was wearing red lacy underwear. Chloe gulped, her heart snapping at the next thought that ran through her head, _I'm guessing she couldn't be bothered to put her clothes on_ before_ coming back to their dorm._

Aubrey stared at an looking Chloe, bringing the younger Bella into her arms. Remembering she was in her underwear, she let go of Chloe and blushed heavily, trying to cover herself up with her hands.

The auburn woman just stood silently, her eyes narrowing at Aubrey. Aubrey was concerned, muttering, "What's wrong? What was all that about? Are you alright babe?" Chloe backed away from her sharply, a sob rolling off her lips. She gulped down tears, running into her room and grabbing her nearest clothes, changing into them as quickly as she could.

_How could Aubrey call me babe and act normal after sleeping with my girlfriend? _Chloe thought to herself angrily, drying her hair roughly, silent tears falling from her brimming eyes. Aubrey was leaning against her bedroom door, deciding to stay quiet.

Chloe finished drying and brushing her hair so it was tamed, then turned to exit her room. She saw Aubrey waiting for her, and the auburn pushed past her, slipping into her heels and running out of the dorm.

Aubrey just stood in Chloe's doorway, not caring about her exposed skin. She felt her stomach knot uncomfortably. "What have I done wrong now?" She exclaimed to herself under her breath. Whatever she had done to make Chloe this upset with her, she needed to sort it out and fast.

Returning to her bedroom, she sank onto her cold bed, pulling her knees to her chest and groaning. All she wanted right now was Chloe in her arms, she wanted to be comforted, and to be wanted. Sighing, she picked up her phone from her bedside table, typing out hastily;

_Hey Amy, I feel a bit sick so I'm going to stay at mine and Chloe's dorm today. Chloe will be in charge of rehearsals, I'll ring you later for a chat. xxx_

She decided that she didn't want to get in the way of Chloe today, not while she was frustrated with her about god knows what. Her phone buzzed, and Amy replied;

_Aw twig bud, get well soon._ _Love from your big bud, Am _

Aubrey let out a giggle, her friend never failing to make her smile at times like this. She opened her cupboard draw, pulling out her and Chloe's photo album, skimming through the photos with a big smile and watery eyes. "God Chlo, this is killing me." She sobbed, snapping the album shut and carefully returning it to it's hiding place.

She typed out another message on her crappy phone, her fingers delicately tapping the buttons as if they would break; Heya Chloe, I'm not feeling too good, so you take over rehearsals today. Please come back to the dorm later, we need to talk. Hope your alright. Love your special bella, Bree xxx

She had no reply from her bubbly best friend, so just acknowledged that the girl had seen it but didn't want to reply.

...

Chloe wandered around the Barden University grounds, humming softly. She breathed out as the cool wind brushed against her rosy cheeks. She had just wanted to get away from Aubrey, as much as she cared for the woman. She couldn't forgive right yet, and she certainly couldn't forget. But she did get Aubrey's text, and sighed. She would go and talk to Aubrey after rehearsals. But she couldn't bear to see Beca, she would end up breaking down again.

...

Beca paced her and Kimmy's dorm, her fists clenched tightly and she growled, "Fuck. Why did Chloe do this to me? Did she not believe that I would stay with her? Did she really think I'd leave her to follow my stupid dreams?" She asked herself many questions, still pacing when she accidentally stomped on Kimmy Jin's foot.

The asian woman jumped, gritting her teeth. She stayed quiet as always, and Beca mumbled an apology, "Sorry Kim, didn't see you there." The woman raised her eyebrows, her forehead crinkling as she grumbled, "Don't ever call me Kim, Becky." Beca huffed, annoyed at Kimmy Jin for purposely calling her Becky. Like that Luke guy at the radio station..what a creep.

"You can talk?!" Beca spurted out before she could stop herself, as she hadn't heard Kimmy Jin talk for about a month now, well..except to her stupid hyper friends.

Kimmy Jin left the room, not bothering to answer that dumb question. Beca thought for a minute, then came up with an idea. She didn't want to show up at rehearsals today, and after getting a text from Amy saying that Aubrey was apparently 'Ill', she had made the decision to go and speak to the blonde who slept with her girlfriend, but first, she needed to talk to someone.

Leaving her dorm, she made her way down the corridor, each step she took nervously, and before she could back out, she sprinted down the rest of the corridors, arriving at a very familiar dorm.

...

Jesse opened his door to find Beca waiting outside, leaning against the opposite wall. "Come in," He said, politely enough, as he was still in love with the woman. He smirked to himself, knowing why Beca had come and his plan had worked.

He settled onto his bed, patting a space next to him for Beca to sit there, "Sit down short stuff. Why you here? I thought you _hated _me?"

Beca sat down next to him, looking away quickly, "I need to talk to you about something. It's to do with me and Chloe. I know you don't want us to be together but I love her Jesse, and she has cheated on me!" Jesse snapped his attention to Beca, putting on an innocently shocked expression as he lied, "Really? Who with? How could she do this to you..I know how much you mean to her Beca! and I know I haven't been that great these past months, but I've changed Beca, I'm truly happy for you and that woman!"

"Well she's obviously not happy with me. She slept with her best friend for christ sake! Aubrey! I didn't even realise that stuck up bitch liked women!" She explained, a few tears leaving her eyes, Jesse putting his arm around her and pulling her to him. "I'm sure they didn't mean to do it, perhaps it was a drunken mistake?" Jesse innocently replied, not wanting her to believe this but wanting to sound like he was off the hook.

Beca pulled back from him, whispering, "No. I mean come on, they live together! They probably fuck each other every minute they are alone together. Why the fuck didn't I think of this? I always get my heart broken in the end!" Jesse stood up, taking her hand and pulling her up with him. "Right. We are going to sort this out. We need to teach Aubrey to not mess with people's relationships, that uptight shit!"

Beca knew this was wrong, but she nodded, her feelings and anger getting the better of her. She wouldn't let Jesse hurt the blonde woman, but she needed her to stop doing this to Chloe, even if Chloe liked it as much as Aubrey did. They both left the dorm together, fuming as they made their way to the blonde's dorm.

Jesse walked along side Beca, and he was trying hard not to laugh his head off. Here he was lying to Beca, breaking their hearts so he could hopefully mend Beca's so they could be finally together. Aubrey was in for an unexpected surprise.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the wait, just got back. Thanks for waiting, this chapter will be longer I promise!:)**

Chloe was in rehearsals with the Bellas, and was happy to find that Beca hadn't appeared. She was furious with her girlfriend, and didn't know whether she could forgive her, nor Aubrey. She wasn't as bubbly as she usually was today, and the Bellas knew that something was up because she kept snapping at them for no reason.

As soon as rehearsals were over, she would go and speak to Aubrey. She couldn't see Beca, it would just make her heart ache a whole lot worse, so she had made up her mind.

...

It was midday, and Aubrey had made herself something small to eat, deciding she would go without tea, as she was too het up about why Chloe wasn't speaking to her. She bit into her sandwich, just as someone knocked on the door. She sighed annoyingly, getting off her kitchen stool and dropping the rest of the sandwich back onto the plate.

She headed to the door, opening it. A jolt of fear rakked through her body as she stared up at Jesse. He stepped into the door without a second thought, Beca following close behind him. The blonde gulped, confusion written over her features.

"Why are you both here?" Aubrey questioned, her hands shaking as she let her grip fall from the door handle, turning to face Jesse and Beca. Before she could even blink, she felt a blow to the side of her face, her cheek going numb. She gasped, as Beca retracted her hand, looking like she was going to explode with rage. "DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She screamed, getting ready to slap Aubrey a second time, but Aubrey blocked her hand away, backing away a little.

"What the hell? I haven't done anything?" Aubrey mumbled, rubbing her cheek gently, not knowing what was going on. Beca clenched her fists, her anger rising. Jesse didn't look much happier, and Aubrey didn't understand at all what she had done.

"Don't you act all innocent with me, Aubrey. I know you've fucked Chloe, how could you do this?!" She bellowed into the blonde's face, Aubrey's jaw dropping wide open, "I haven't been fucking your girlfriend! She's my best friend, nothing more! Have you gone mad?"

This time, Jesse stepped towards Aubrey, grabbing something from inside his pocket. He pulled the item out, and there was a knife. Aubrey gasped, her hands raised, and even Beca looked shocked. Jesse grabbed hold of Aubrey, holding the knife up against her.

Aubrey struggled to get free, but she felt herself give up. He was too strong, like he had been when he had raped her. There was nothing she could do. Jesse sneered, "Looks like your not going to try and get away." Aubrey spat at him, and he tightened his grip on her.

"Now, you are going to pack your stuff, and leave Barden. I don't want to see you again, I want you out of Chloe and Beca's lives. If you don't do as I say, I will kill you right now, with this." pointing at the glinting knife.

The older woman felt her chest tighten, and her breathing quickened. She was going to snap back at him, when Beca yelled, "Get off her Jesse! Your going to far now, she doesn't deserve this!"

Aubrey looked up at Beca, surprised. But as soon as the brunette went to take the knife off Jesse, the young man grabbed hold of her, slamming her against the wall and knocking her out cold. She slid to the floor, Aubrey sobbing, terrified.

A moment passed by, and Jesse pressed the sharp blade of the knife against the blonde's neck. "Do as I say, or I will kill Chloe too, " He growled ferociously in her ear, his hot breath making her shudder. As those words sunk into her brain about Chloe, she hissed, "Kill me then. Just don't harm Chloe and don't you dare think about touching Beca. It was you that made Beca think I was sleeping with Chloe wasn't it?!". She squeaked as the knife pressed harder against the flesh of her neck, drawing a small amount of blood.

Jesse didn't reply, just glared at the woman he had his grip on. Before he could cut deeper into Aubrey, hands wrapped around his neck from behind, making him splutter and gasp for air. It was Chloe. "Get away from her!" She cried, strangling him, Jesse feeling his lungs crush. He dropped the knife, Aubrey retrieving it and pressed it against Jesse's chest.

The man yelled out, twisting out of Chloe's grasp and punching her in the stomach, Aubrey catching her with one arm just before she hit her head on the kitchen counter.

Aubrey kept a strong hold on the knife, and Jesse gave in shouting, "I'm done with trying now. I give up on Beca, I'm going to leave Barden myself!" and with that, he bounded out of the dorm, his shoe's stomping along the corridor.

The blonde helped Chloe upright, asking softly, "Are you alright?" Chloe turned away, ignoring her. Aubrey placed the knife on the kitchen counter and they both lifted up an unconcious Beca, rousing her. They took her and plonked her down onto Chloe's bed, and the two women sat down beside her.

Beca squinted in pain as her eyes slowly opened, and she croaked, "Jesse?"

"He's gone." was Aubrey's reply.

Aubrey then murmured, "Thanks..for saving me both of you." The two other women smiled slightly, then the two shuffled away from each other. Aubrey sighed, "Beca..I didn't sleep with Chloe. Jesse must have set this up."

Chloe gasped, "What! We never slept together! I found a note at the door saying that _you_ were sleeping with Beca!" Aubrey let out a laugh, saying, "Girls, I haven't slept with either of you. Can't you see, that dick head did this." She was happy that know she realised that she hadn't done anything wrong to Chloe.

The brunette and the auburn smiled widely, they were over the moon and couldn't believe it. Nobody had cheated. Beca found her girlfriend's hands, never wanting to let go as she leaned over on the bed and kissed her lips. Chloe stroked Beca's pale cheeks as the kiss deepened, they had never been so relieved in their lives. Aubrey watched, biting her lip.

She was so glad they were together, but she was jealous, and she couldn't watch it any longer otherwise she'd end up kissing them both. She coughed, reminding them she was here. "Oh, sorry!" Chloe giggled pulling away from Beca's soft lips, seeming her usual self again.

"Excuse me, I was enjoying that." Beca grumbled, but chuckled warmly, sitting Chloe on her lap. Aubrey peered at Beca's face, gently touching around her left eye, as it had darkened considerably, "Your going to have a nice black eye, you know."

"Great." Beca smirked, kissing Chloe's cheek, her arm snaking around her slim stomach. Chloe snuggled into the brunette, then turned to Aubrey, "I'm sorry Bree, I didn't know.."

"Me too, I'm sorry Aubrey," Beca mumbled, and Aubrey forgave them, bringing them into a quick hug, the warmth of their bodies comforting her. Aubrey then hissed, gritting her teeth as she felt her neck sting. She pressed her hand on her cut, some fresh blood dripping onto her hand.

"We need to inform the police." Beca spoke firmly, her fingers tracing small circles on the auburn's creamy skin of her arm. "No, leave it. He's gone, and hopefully he wont come back. If he does, I will." Aubrey stated, and the two other women didn't argue. "Right, I'm going to clean this cut, you two get some rest. I'll wake you both up a little later, and we can watch a film if you like." Aubrey continued, getting up off the bed and padding into the bathroom to clean her stinging cut.

Beca and Chloe slipped under the bed covers, Chloe curling up against Beca, her arms enclosing the brunette in a tight embrace. "I will make sure nothing stops us from being together, no matter what." Beca promised, and this time, she would make sure that nothing stood in her way.

Chloe nodded slightly, sighing, "I know. I love you babe. Can I ask you something?"

"I love you too, and sure, what is it?" Beca asked, wrapping her slim legs around Chloe's waist under the soft covers.

Chloe looked deep into her girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes, her tongue touching her lip as she smiled, "Are you hungry?" Beca winked at the younger woman in her arms, flirting, "Only if your on the menu."

Chloe winked back, nodding cutely. Beca buried herself under the covers, and in the next few moments, Chloe was panting in pleasure, Beca in between her legs, removing the woman's clothes and her tongue exploring Chloe's inner thigh eagerly, Chloe grabbing a fistful of the other woman's hair and moaning softly.

Aubrey listened from the other side of the door, laughing to herself though she felt as though she was going to burst into tears. She didn't know how she was going to cope hearing this most days, but it was going to be very difficult.

...

An hour later, the three girls were huddled on the sofa together, watching a film. Aubrey was at one end, Beca at the other with her arm draped around Chloe. Chloe was squeezed in the middle, her head resting in Beca's lap and her feet propped up across Aubrey's legs. The auburn had a bag of toffee popcorn in her lap, and the three munched happily, engrossed in the film.

Aubrey turned her head slightly, an unheard groan escaping her lips as she watched the other two women share a feisty kiss. Her toes curled at the sight of them, and for once she didn't mind that they were doing that right in front of her. She wanted them to be happy together, even though its breaking her already broken heart.

They watch the film for a little while longer, Aubrey falling to sleep, her head leaning on Chloe's shoulder as she snored quietly. Beca and Chloe watch her, smiles on their faces as they saw Aubrey Posen not looking so stressed, and they got off the sofa carefully, tucking Aubrey up on there and they both trotted back into Chloe's bedroom, turning the TV off.

...

The following day, Aubrey and Amy were walking to the last rehearsals before a fortnight's break, when they bumped into a slightly baffled looking Benji. "Hey Aubrey, do you have any idea why Jesse's stuff is gone and why I can't find him?" He asks, stopping the two women.

Aubrey let out a sigh of relief, as Jesse had been true to his word. He was gone, for good. She replied, "He's left Barden University." Not wanting him to know the full details. Benji looked down at his shoes, looking slightly upset, "He didn't even say goodbye to me?" Aubrey shrugged, and Benji sloped off, hurrying to the library.

Fat Amy asked, confused, "Huh? What do you mean he's left Barden University?". Aubrey smiled, "I'll tell you later Amy, come on, we are going to be late!" Amy mumbled under her breath, not liking having to wait to be told things. Aubrey started jogging to rehearsals, knowing she'd be late if she didn't hurry up. Amy panted alongside her, groaning, "Aub, slow down. I hate vertical running!"

...

In rehearsals, Aubrey let her ladies run through their own choices of songs, as it was the last rehearsal for a while. Beca and Chloe run through a song together, messing around. They started dancing sexily together, Beca lifting Chloe's leg over her shoulder and grinding against her. Aubrey watched intently, her tongue almost hanging out.

She realised she was too obvious, so every once in a while, she would steal a glance at the two of them. They were now laughing together, Chloe slapping her girlfriend's arse lightly, making Beca squeal and then she grasped the auburn's breasts through her top, making Chloe gasp and blush bright red.

Amy came and sat by the tall blonde, whispering, "Not interrupting you from your little show, but please put your tongue back into that big gob of yours." She joked, and Aubrey poked her friend, Amy warning, "Don't start this again, Pokey Posen, I will win!" Aubrey laughed at her silly nickname, and Amy stood up, joining Denise and Stacie for a sing-off.

Beca held Chloe closely as they danced together in time to the music. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the way Aubrey was staring at the two of them. She felt her cheeks burn, and she it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She shook the little suspicion away that the captain of the Bellas had a thing for them, carrying on with her dancing.

The Bellas decided to go for another drink tonight. They headed for the pub across the road, all belting out the words to 'Katy Perry - Firework' as that was the last song they had practised. "I'll miss you girls, we can't rehearse for two weeks!" Cynthia sighed disappointed, and Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas apart from Stacie guessed it was because she couldn't see Stacie.

"We can all still meet up, I mean two weeks isn't that long anyway!" Chloe chirped, and Beca saw that she was shivering a bit in the cold, so wrapped the younger woman in her jacket, Chloe thanking her and taking her hand.

They entered the pub, glad that the temperature had risen considerably. They all sat down around a large table, ordering their drinks and starting conversation.

"So, Cynthia..remember what I told you?" Amy hinted, nudging the woman next to her who buried her head in her hands, embarrassed.

"No.." Cynthia lied, wanting to vanish there and then. She was supposed to tell Stacie how she felt, but she didn't think she could do it.

After a few drinks, they all started to get a little tipsy, Aubrey not so much as she didn't want to repeat the other morning's hangover. Amy hollered unexpectedly, "LET'S PLAY CONFESSIONS!"

Cynthia sighed. She knew this was because of what she hadn't admitted to Stacie. Aubrey was about to protest, because she didn't want to have to admit who she had two massive crushes on. But thankfully, before anyone could begin, Cynthia leaned over the table, cupping Stacie's face in her hands and placed a delicate kiss on the woman's lips.

Stacie couldn't believe what had happened. The second she had realised what had actually happened, Cynthia had run off to the ladies, terrified of what Stacie was going to say or do to her.

Beca muttered, "So..what are you going to do?"

Stacie grinned, answering, "Well, I'm going to finish off what has just started..I actually really like her." And with that, she raced after the african-american.

Aubrey raised her eyebrows, and Amy smirked, "I think all the Bellas are lesbians..all except me!" She earned a kick from both Aubrey and Beca under the table, then snorted loudly, "I'm just kidding!"

Another ten minutes past, and finally Stacie and Cynthia exited the toilets, both clasping hands and looking at each other lovingly. "You got your girl." Chloe teased, and they sat down, Stacie leaning against her new girlfriend.

Lily mumbled quietly, but this time she was heard, "What exactly did you guys do in there?" Stacie replied, tapping her nose, "Well, let's just say I found out what it's like to be with a woman..and I liked it!"

The Bellas all chuckled, Cynthia groaning but couldn't stay annoyed for long, she had the woman of her dreams cuddled up to her. They all drank some more, Chloe and Beca started making out in front of them all. Aubrey poked Chloe, and the auburn mumbled something inaudible, leaving Beca's lips and whining like a child, "No, me want to kiss Beca!"

Aubrey spluttered with laughter, patting her best friends shoulder, "Oh Chlo, your too cute. Go on then, I guess I can't stop you." Beca arched her eyebrow, saying sarcastically, "Why thank you Aubrey, I never knew I needed permission to kiss my girlfriend." Aubrey just smirked and said, "It's fine with me, just please, don't end up having sex in public."

The couple ignored her, Beca's tongue roaming Chloe's mouth, whilst Chloe's hands ran through Beca's brown locks. Denise added, "You best tell that to Cynthia and Stacie, they have already broken that rule!" The girls laughed.

A short while later, Amy asked about Jesse. Aubrey filled her in, and then Amy whooped, standing up, her glass of wine slopping over and splashing Jessica and Ashley. Amy declared, "JESSE HAS GONE FOR GOOD!" The whole pub went silent, strangers staring up at her, muttering and tutting. The Bellas whooped also, and they all made a toast for Jesse's departure from Barden.

Shortly after midnight, the girls left the pub, hugging and saying their goodbyes. Jessica, Denise and Ashley take a taxi back to their dorms together, Amy leaves with a loved up Stacie and Cynthia. Lily walks off on her own smiling gleefully, on the phone to someone, the Bellas knowing that once again it would be her boyfriend Donald.

Aubrey, Beca and Chloe all walked back together, the blonde and Chloe inviting Beca to stay at their dorm again tonight. They made it to the dorm, Chloe and Beca going straight to bed together, worn out. Aubrey went to check on them a little later, to find them spooned together, in their underwear. A smile tugged at Aubrey's lips as she meandered across to Chloe's window, a little tipsy.

She propped her elbow's up on the cold plastic window sill, staring out at the night sky, millions of bright glistening stars dotted around. She felt completely safe now she knew that Jesse was out of their lives, hopefully forever.

**Wow okay this was long, I might write more this length!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love you all. Thanks for the 8k+ views, follows, favourites and AMAZING reviews. Even if you just read it, it means the world to me. Thanks again, and enjoy this one!**

**ABC coming soon, don't worry!:)**

The young DJ roused from her sleep, her eyes fluttering open. She watched as Chloe's chest rose every few moments as she slept peacefully. Beca's arms were cradling her girlfriend, and she carefully unwrapped her arms from around the woman, staggering out of bed as quietly as she could - not wanting to wake her beautiful lover.

Noticing that the curtain was drawn back, she groaned as the sun shined in her sleepy eyes, rubbing them as she yawned. She pulled the curtain across, most of the blinding light shielded behind the silky cream curtains. Beca slipped her knickers on, retrieving her bra and pulling it on. She shoved herself into her denim shorts, rootling around in Chloe's wardrobe for a clean shirt to wear.

Picking out a blue and navy checkered shirt, she shrugged it over her shoulder's, slipping her arms through and buttoning it up, smiling as she peered over to the bed, her girlfriend still sleeping, looking adorable as always.

She ambled out of the room, surprised when she saw an exhausted looking Aubrey sat at the kitchen counter in her pajamas, writing something out in a folder. Beca approached her, her bare feet making contact with the cold kitchen floor.

Aubrey felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head to see her friend Beca smiling up at her. Aubrey smiled, one hand running through her perfect blonde curls as she greeted, "Morning Beca." Beca sat down on the kitchen stool next to the blonde, and said, "Morning. How long have you been up? What's all this?" Beca pointed to the dozens of paperwork Aubrey had made her way through.

"A few hours, couldn't sleep. Needed to get on with this, It's the next set lists for when we get back to rehearsals." Aubrey replied, her hand covering her mouth as she let out a small yawn. Beca muttered, "You don't need to do this! We have two weeks, make the most of not having to run or do anything for the Bellas!"

Aubrey sighed, her fingers clamping around the stone cold cup of coffee she had made earlier that morning, taking a sip of it and grimacing. "I guess so, but I want to at least start it off." The woman responded, and Beca scoffed, "It looks like your almost finished! Anyway, I'm off for a shower, be back in a min."

Aubrey raised her eyebrow, nodding her head in the direction of the bathroom. Beca sauntered off, entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

The Bella captain stared at the closed door, and soon she heard the sound of running water and Beca humming along to a song - probably one of her own brilliant mixes. _Did she just call Beca Mitchell's mixes brilliant? _She huffed, leaning her head on her arm, thinking about the two women, though she tried her hardest to distract herself.

Beca hummed one of her new mixes, lathering herself with her sweet-smelling coconut shower gel, closing her eyes to stop the hot flowing water from the shower get in them as she thoroughly rubbed shampoo into her slick chestnut hair.

She thought back to the previous day's rehearsals. She wanted to know for sure whether Aubrey had been crushing on them, or simply been looking at them..though she didn't understand why the blonde would stare intently at them both unless there was something far deeper than friendship.

She decided to find out, and knew a perfect opportunity this morning. But with Chloe, she would find out hopefully another time.

...

Aubrey had just finished another page of her Bella paperwork, moaning in annoyance as she realised she wasn't even half way through and she had been sat writing for over three freezing, tiring early hours. She stretched her arms over her head, straightening her vest top and ran her hand over the necklace Chloe had given her that hung around her neck. It shined from the reflection of the sun that shone through the kitchen blinds.

She lifted it up off her pale skin, kissing the silver charm on the string that had the two women's initials engraved upon it. If Aubrey didn't know any better, she would have said it was a romantic gesture. But no, Chloe was the kind of girl who would give flowers and expensive gifts to a random person if she felt like it. So it was a symbol of great friendship, a bond that Chloe and herself shared that was too strong to ever be completely destroyed.

As she stroked the shining gift around her neck, she dropped it as she watched Beca exit her bathroom, just a towel tucked around her damp, warm slim body. Aubrey gulped, her green eyes just happening to be glued on the brunette, and Beca peeped out of the corner of her eye, a satisfied smug look flashed on her face as she realised what Aubrey was doing.

Beca then did as she had planned, and accidently-on-purpose dropped her towel, gasping in pretend shock. Aubrey felt her cheeks burn out of control as she gawped at Beca's revealed body. The brunette's toned abs glistening with water droplets from the shower, Her breasts swaying as she collected the towel, Aubrey's mind was going crazy, her mouth dropping open.

She took in the sight of Beca fully naked, before the woman hurriedly re-wrapped the towel around herself, mumbling, "Sorry..Well that was embarrassing." Aubrey was calming down, but cringed as she felt her crotch dampen unwillingly. _Fuck, she needs to get out of here quick before I literally plaster her to the wall and have her._

She looked away from Beca, stammering, "Don't worry, I have seen worse.." and Beca looked confused, squeaking, "You what?!"

Aubrey now giggled, "Just remember to close the door when both of you are occupying the bedroom." She shooed the exasperated woman away so she would get changed, and Beca chuckled, blushing slightly as she went back to change into the clothes she had shoved on earlier.

A few minutes later, Beca explained, "Just off to find Kimmy Jin and tell her I'm not going to be at the dorm for a few days as I'll probably be here with Chloe, that alright?" Aubrey nodded, trying not to seem to eager. Maybe if she woke up early each morning she'd catch a glimpse of Beca's undressed form. She mumbled, "Go on then, where's Chloe?"

"Thanks, and sleeping beauty is still sleeping, I doubt she'll be for long." Beca grinned, and as if on que, Chloe bounded into the room they were in, her arms gripping Beca's hips as she brought their lips together for a quick kiss. "Morning girls!" she greeted excitedly, walking over to her best friend and hugging her.

"Morning babe, I'm off to see Kimmy Jin for a sec. Be back in a bit!" Beca called to Chloe, the auburn bouncing over to her and pecking her cheek softly, saying, "Okay beautiful. See you in a bit!" and Beca pulled her into a passionate kiss, pulling back and sighing, "Bye!" and she left the flat, humming away happily.

The blonde stood up, making her way into her bedroom. Chloe mumbled sleepily, following her into the room. Aubrey had flung her clothes onto her unmade bed, left in just her underwear. She sat down on her bed, lying back onto the comfy mattress and slightly cold covers. "What should we do today?" Aubrey asked her room mate, not caring about being in her underwear in front of the woman, even though it made her cheeks flush violently.

Chloe, who was still in her pajamas, sat down next to her friend. She noticed Aubrey's keys were placed on the table, and she grinned widely as she picked them up, her sparkling blue eyes scanning the key ring in her palm.

It was the beach photo with the two girls together. Chloe sighed, suggesting, "How about we go here?" Aubrey sat up, and saw that her crush was pointing at the key ring. Aubrey smiled blissfully, as she would love a day at the beach - especially if Chloe was there.

Aubrey patted the younger woman's arm lightly, beaming, "I'd love to. How about you invite Beca and I'll invite Amy?" Chloe agreed, nodding her head excitedly. "Right then, let's get changed and pack our things, then I'll text Beca so she can get her stuff ready and you can ring up Amy."

...

Beca turned her keys into the door, and stepped into her dorm quietly, remembering that it was only just gone eight in the morning, so Kimmy Jin would probably be asleep. Thankfully, the asian woman was perched at her desk, filling out something. _God, this woman is probably as organised as Aubrey! _She muttered to herself, laughing. Her room mate jumped, turning to face Beca.

She looked unimpressed, as she had probably been interrupted from her writing. "Sorry," Beca apologised slowly, and Kimmy Jin didn't answer, just turned and carried on writing. Beca strode over to her, "Just to let you know, I'm going to be at Chloe's dorm for a few days." Kimmy Jin sighed at the next interruption, but her face lit up. _Thanks.. _Beca thought to herself.

Kimmy Jin's thin lips rolled into a small smile, which caused Beca to gasp. The young woman replied to the brunette, "That's fine. Have a great time with your girlfriend." Kimmy seemed genuinely happy, and Beca gasped again, wondering how her room mate knew about her and Chloe. _Oh yeah, she's caught me snogging Chloe enough times._

Beca smiled back, saying softly, "Thanks, good luck with your studying!" Kimmy Jin had already turned back to her work, and was deep in concentration. The young brunette span around to exit the dorm, when her phone vibrated in her short's pocket. She pulled her iPhone out, unlocking it and reading the new message.

_Hey babe, me and Aubrey want to know whether you'd fancy coming to the beach with us today? We've invited Amy and she said she'd come. Bring some stuff with you for the day out, I hope you can come, Love your girl, Chloe xxx_

Beca's expression lit up. She hurried into her room, grabbing her small yellow suitcase and throwing her clothes into it. She couldn't wait, she'd be having a day out at the beach with her girlfriend and her friends. She cheekily texted back;

I'd love to. Just packing my stuff now and I'll be right over. Can't wait to see you in a bikini, your going to look so sexy. xx

She was so looking forward for the day out. The only time she'd been to a beach was when she was six, and she hadn't really had the time to go swimming or sunbathing after her parents had divorced, because she was shipped from her mum's house to her dad's so often.

Beca had finally finished her packing, discovering a pair of sunglasses that were hidden in her underwear draw, and she put them on, placing them on top of her head. She thought for a moment, realising that finding out if Aubrey had a crush on Chloe could be quite simple.

She received another text from Chloe; _Yay, see you in a min! and stop it you horny woman, your way more sexier than me xxxx_

Beca laughed softly at the text, coiling a hand around the handle of the suitcase, she pulled it along behind her, remembering to grab her headset and pulling it around her neck. She didn't pack any suncream, as she didn't have any, so she hoped that she wouldn't get too burnt.

Walking past Kimmy Jin, she waved at her, her room mate not noticing. She exited the dorm, closing it behind her. She skipped down the corridor, excited for the day ahead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chloe, Beca, Aubrey and Amy were on their way to the beach. Amy drove, though Aubrey was a little scared, as Amy wasn't exactly the most careful of drivers. Aubrey herself sat in the front passenger seat, fanning herself with her hand, her sunglasses covering her gleaming green eyes.

The couple sat at the back, Beca had her arm around the auburn's shoulders, and Chloe nestled into the brunette's side, her eyes closed as she rested. Beca was staring out at the window, her headset on.

Aubrey had the map in her lap, and was frantically pointing out the directions to Amy. After half an hour's driving, Chloe had sturred and pouted, "Are we there yet?" Aubrey swiveled her head round, locking eyes with Chloe, muttering, "No, we still have over two hours of a drive left." Chloe groaned quietly, and Amy whined, "God Aubby, you choose the beach that is the furthest from us!"

Aubrey sighed, not wanting to argue with them. A few minutes later, the four women stop off at the services. After a toilet break and a quick coffee, they get back into the car. "Right girls, it's just gone twelve. Can we eat already?" Amy asked, and Beca shrugged, "There's a McDonalds over there." pointing out of her window.

Aubrey brushed the loose strands of her curls back behind her ears, her blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders as she shook her head, "No, come on, we'll have less time at the beach!" Chloe placed a delicate hand on Aubrey's arm, instantly making Aubrey's stomach flutter. "Please Bree, for me?" She begged, giving her best friend a look that was irresistable.

The Bella captain gave in, "Alright." Amy whooped, and Chloe cheered happily. Beca grinned, still trying to work out if the blonde had an interest in Chloe. The large australian drove into the McDonalds drive thru, ordering their food. The man serving them was in the women's opinion, FIT. He was blonde, dishy and probably had a six pack under that uniform.

As they waited for their food, Amy chatted the man up, flirting, "So..you single?" The girls in the back chuckled, Aubrey nudging Amy, the blonde nudging her back and looking up at the hot guy, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He replied, "Yeah, I'm single."

Amy smiled, and leaned over the McDonald's drive thru window, pushing her large breasts together so they could be seen by him better. He winked at her, and she breathed, "Well, if you ever wanted to-"

"Good idea." He cut her off, and she giggled, Aubrey slapping her hand to her forehead and muttering, "Give me strength." Amy swatted at her, and dug into her bag, pulling out a pen. She gently took his muscley arm, writing her number on it clearly.

The two flirted on and on for a few minutes, cars behind them beeping impatiently. Finally, Aubrey leaned over to the deserted steering wheel, quickly pressing down on the accelerate and driving the car to the next bay. Amy shouted out before he had disappeared out of sight, "Call me!"

The larger blonde turned to Amy, looking a little annoyed. "Hey! I was talking to him!" Beca spluttered, replying, "God Amy, you are unbelievable!". Amy turned to face Beca, smirking, "It's my charm. He likes me girls, he likes me bad!"

The three of them laughed at the blonde's statement, getting given their orders. They drove off, Aubrey giving out the food.

Aubrey bit into her Big Mac, and immediately regretted it. She felt bile rise in her stomach, and she shrieked, "Amy, stop the car! I'm going to throw up!" Beca grimaced, and Chloe threw her jacket over her head for protection. Amy looked panicked, knowing how bad this would be if they didn't stop soon.

A moment later, Amy pulled over, and Aubrey staggered out of the car, running into the trees on the side of the road. After a few minutes, the blonde had finished throwing up, tears slipping down her cheeks as she felt the emptiness in her heart match the emptiness in her stomach. She snapped to herself, "Pull yourself together Aubrey. They don't love you, and you know it."

Another tear left her eye, and she stood up on shakily legs, wiping her eyes thoroughly before making her way back to the car. Branches brushed against her legs as she made her way back, and she hissed as she got stung by nettles.

She climbed into the black car, Chloe asking concerned for her best friend, "Are you okay?" Aubrey wiped away the vomit that had dribbled down her chin, and she mumbled, "Fine. I shouldn't of agreed to going to McDonalds."

Amy started up the car, and smiled at the blonde, "At least you didn't throw up on me." Aubrey glared at Amy, placing the map back into her lap, "Don't say anything too soon." The australian immediately started driving, keeping her gaze on the road and shutting up quick. Aubrey laughed, and turned to see the two women behind her.

It was Beca who was now asleep, her head snuggled into the auburn's crook of her neck, and Chloe looked up at Aubrey, her hand stroking Beca's long soft hair lovingly. "Today is going to be perfect." Chloe said in a whisper to the blonde.

Aubrey bit her lip, smiling. "Yeah, I'm sure it will." she replied softly, and she would give everything to be the one curled up next to Chloe, or be the one to feel Beca's warm body pressed against her side.

At half two in the afternoon, they make it to the beach. Amy parked the car, the four of them hurrying to get out. Aubrey opened the boot of her car, taking out the bag with their stuff in. Beca was still sleepy, and stumbled after an overexcited Chloe who was already sprinting down to the sandy beach.

Aubrey headed after them, Amy groaning and following close behind, the scorching heat of the sun burning into their bodies. They caught up with Beca and Chloe, who had both settled down in a spot, lying together on the soft sand. Beca's arm caressed Chloe's creamy thigh, and the auburn leaned into her girlfriend's embrace and nipped the bottom of the other woman's lip, causing a groan to escape the brunette's mouth.

Aubrey laid herself down next to them both, dropping the bags onto the sand with a thud. Amy sat down beside her, sighing in bliss, "Ah..this is the life. Well girls, I dont know about you, but I'm going to sunbathe." She laid down on her back, her sunglasses shielding her from the bright rays of the sun. There were quite a few people on the beach, mostly families.

Beca smiled at her friend, replying with a wide grin, "I'll join you!" She also laid back, her hair getting covered in sand. Chloe pulled at her girlfriend's arm, begging, "Please Beca, come in the sea with me!" Beca shook her head, smirking, "No thanks Chlo, I'm happy here. I'll watch you, splashing around in your bikini.." Chloe shut her up by pressing her lips against the other woman, and Beca smiled against the auburn's lips.

Chloe pulled away slightly, mumbling, "Oh alright then, spoil sport! You guys coming in with me?" She asked the two blonde's and Amy rapidly babbled, "No I'm good, I'm allergic to sea water anyway." Chloe giggled at Amy's stupid lie, then grabbed Aubrey's hand, clasping their palms together as she pleaded, "Come on Bree, please!"

The blonde shook her head, leaning her head back onto the warm sand, and murmured, "The water will be freezing! I'm okay Chloe, you go have fun." The auburn tugged at her friend, pulling her up. "You are coming in the water with me whether you like it or not Aubrey Posen!" She chirped firmly, and Aubrey sighed, giving in once again that day to her friend.

_At least I'd get to see Chloe in her bikini.. _She shook herself mentally, not wanting to end up coming right in front of them at the thought of Chloe in some hot swimwear. The two girls giggled together as they took off their clothes, taking turns holding up towels for them as they changed into their beach clothes.

Aubrey changed into a dark purple bikini, and shivered at the slight wind in the boiling air. After Chloe had finished changing, Aubrey took the towel away from the woman's body and felt all the air get knocked out of her body. She felt weak in the knees as she looked down at a smiling Chloe, wearing a lime green bikini, revealing her slightly tanned body, and yes, she too had abs, aswell as Beca.

Chloe giggled, pulling Aubrey towards the sea, "Woo!" She cheered, practically dragging Aubrey with her as she ran towards the crashing waves. Beca watched as the two ran over to the sea, and her heart beat faster at the sight of Chloe. Her girlfriend was so beautiful, she had memorised the auburn's body inside and out, knowing every curve, her soft lips that had brushed against every part of Chloe's skin.

Chloe let go of Aubrey, jumping into the freezing water. She soon got used to it, and splashed around while Aubrey stood on the damp sand just before the water met, her teeth chattering. Chloe called out to her, "Come on, It's not that bad!" Aubrey gave her an unbelieving look, "Oh alright Chloe, but if I start floating away, be sure to reach me." She joked, but there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

The blonde slowly entered the sea, making her way cautiously to Chloe, who was now relaxing in the water, waiting for her friend. Aubrey squealed at every wave that crashed into her, making Chloe chuckle. Aubrey felt something wet and slimey wrap around her foot and she shrieked, "Seaweed!" Chloe burst out laughing, grabbing the woman and pulling her to her side.

"It's fucking freezing," Aubrey commented, her teeth still chattering together noisily, and Chloe splashed her, water splashing over her head. "Chloe!" She hissed, but splashed the woman back playfully, Chloe's now soaked hair sticking to her head as she squeaked, "Did that warm you up a little?" Aubrey raised her eyebrow, and the two started splashing each other, shrieking and laughing at the top of their lungs.

Beca and Amy watched from the shore, amused. Beca propped her head on her elbow, facing Amy. "Hey, can I talk to you about something?" The blonde brought her gaze to the brunette, and nodded, replying, "Sure. Go ahead Beca-Bitch" Beca sniggered lightly at the woman, then her expression became serious. "It's about Aubrey."

Amy looked surprised, not saying anything and Beca continued, grabbing a handful of sand and letting it fall from her grasp, "I think she likes me, and I also think she likes Chloe too. Like in a crush kind of way." She muttered awkwardly, her gaze settled on her lap. Amy sighed, not wanting to admit the truth about her good friend, "How come?" was all she could reply.

Beca cleared her throat, whispering to the blonde, "Well, I caught her staring at the two of us in rehearsals. And she stared at me when I dropped my towel after getting out of the shower. And now the way she's looking at Chloe, it makes sense, right?" The brunette was looking up at the two women, who were wrestling in the water.

The blonde answered, "Maybe, I have no clue. Why don't you talk to her about it?" Beca shook her head, muttering, "I can't, because I could be wrong. And if I was right, what can I do? I love Chloe, and I've never thought about Aubrey in THAT way."

Amy let out a sigh, "Well start thinking." was all she said before standing up, and walking over in the distance, "I'm off to get some ice creams for us!" Beca chuckled at her, but was dazed at what the woman had said. _Well start thinking? I couldn't, she probably doesn't love me and Chloe. I'm probably just making all this up, she'd never have an interest in me. _The more she thought about it though, the more she realised that maybe she liked Aubrey a lot more than she had previously thought. Maybe the three of them could work, but did Chloe like Aubrey in that way? She needed to find out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 already! Thanks for all the support, I can't thank you all enough. **

It was later that evening, and the four women were crouched around a small fire Amy had made to warm them up. The sun had started to go down, and the women watched the fascinating sunset. The reds, oranges and purples in the sky were beautiful.

They could hear the distant crashing of waves and seagulls squawking in the sky around them. There were only a few people left on the beach, and the girls were chatting away and laughing. Chloe sat between Beca's now bronzed legs, leaning back against the brunette's warm body. Aubrey kneeled next to Amy, the larger woman dug into the beach bag, producing a big pack of marshmallows.

"Oh yeah!" Amy whooped, opening the packet and stuffing a white marshmallow into her mouth. She offered the packet to Aubrey, the blonde refusing and affirmed, "No thank you. I want to stay in shape while I'm not rehearsing." Chloe grabbed the pack from Amy, taking a handful of pink and white marshmallows, eating them one at a time.

Beca chuckled, "More for us then." and she took a few, munching appreciatively. They sat in comfortable silence, Aubrey clasping her hands together and rubbing them in front of the fire to keep warm. The blonde kept her gaze on the fire, but every once in a while she would peek at the couple, Beca's tanned body as she had sun bathed in a yellow bikini, Aubrey's eyes lingering on the brunette's chest more than once.

Then she peeped at Chloe, her body still damp and dripping from the sea, and her hair plastered to her head, soaked. She was still absolutely breathtaking, aswell as Beca.

But Aubrey couldn't help but think something was different. She caught Beca watch her, a smug expression shown on her face. She shrugged it off, no matter how much it bothered her. The fire started to go out, the dancing flames shrinking. "I'll get some more firewood," Aubrey spoke to the girls, getting up off her knees and shaking the sand off her.

Amy stood up also, not before grabbing a big handful of marshmallows, shoving one into the taller blonde's grasp, Aubrey taking it and sighing, holding it with two fingers delicately, as if it was poisonous. "I'm coming." Amy decided, and then muttered under her breath to Beca so only she could hear, "Talk to Chloe." The brunette shook her head, but Amy gave her a very serious look and Beca huffed, mouthing "Okay."

The two blondes strolled off together in search of wood, whilst Beca and Chloe stayed curled together, Chloe trailing light kisses down the brunette's neck as Beca traced her hands along her girlfriend's stomach, eliciting a soft moan from Chloe.

Just as they started to get a bit more passionate, Beca pulled away slightly, mumbling, "Chlo, I need to speak to you." The auburn looked up, a look of hurt flashing in her eyes as she trembled, "Your breaking up with me?" Beca gasped, quickly replying, "No! I love you Chloe, and I'm not leaving you, ever. It's something else." Her eyes avoided Chloe's confused stare.

Chloe viably relaxed, but her heart still beat too quickly. She questioned, taking the brunette's hand and curling her fingers around Beca's, "What is it babe? You can tell me anything." Beca nodded, exhaling slowly as she spoke rapidly, "Ithinkaubreyhasacrushonus."

The older woman looked up at her girlfriend, who looked kind of flustered and said, "What?" Beca sighed, her shoulders drooping as she repeated, "I think Aubrey has a crush on us." Chloe gasped loudly, blurting, "Aubrey has a crush on _us_? Beca, have you gone completely mad? She's my best friend, and even though she's gay, I doubt that she likes us in that way."

The brunette knuckled her forehead with her free hand, then rested it on Chloe's bare thigh, stroking it gently and murmuring, "Aubrey likes women?!" Chloe smiled slightly, laughing, "Yeah. She does, we came out to each other together, and we don't find it awkward at all."

Beca glanced around, the blondes still out of sight. She urged, "Wow. But didn't you ever get any suspicions that she might like you more than you think?". Chloe rolled her lips into a thin line, snorting, "No, I didn't. We were best friends, and we were happy that way. What are you on about though? She fancies us?"

She brought her hands to Beca's cheeks, staring into her deep chocolate-brown eyes. Beca gulped murmuring, "I don't just think that she fancies us. I think she's in love with us." Her girlfriend felt a pang of fear in her gut, and her stomach knotted in guilt. _Have I broken my best friend's heart by dating Beca? Has she loved me for the past five years? _

Beca saw that the auburn's eyes grew misty and tears started falling from her crystal blue eyes. She whispered softly, "Chloe. Listen to me. We need to speak to her, and know the complete truth. Don't blame yourself for not knowing Aubrey's feelings for you." She wiped Chloe's tears away, kissing the woman's lips, a kiss that told Chloe she would never leave her and would always be there when she needed her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca tightly, sobbing into her shoulder as she choked, "But, I feel so awful. She probably has her heart broken every day, all because of me."

"Don't blame yourself," Beca repeated, and then continued, "Come on, tomorrow, we'll speak to her at the dorm." Chloe smiled gratefully at her girlfriend's soft touch and kind words, and she agreed shakily, "Okay. But what if she does love us, what do we do? I can't leave you Becs, I love you too much. But I don't want to break Aubrey's heart any longer, nor lose her as a friend if I reject her."

Chloe wiped the last of her tears, Beca answering, "I love you too. But listen Chlo, have you ever thought about being with Aubrey?" Chloe replied, "Well, I did have a few dreams about her once, that me and her were together. She is hot, and I have admired her a few times, but I don't know. Why?"

Beca smiled and chuckled cutely at her girlfriend's adorableness, and whispered so quietly Chloe only just caught it, "Because, maybe the three of us could work." The auburn's eyes widened, and she said, "You mean, as a relationship? Do you like her in that way?" Chloe was actually quite interested in her girlfriend's thoughts about Aubrey.

Beca blushed slightly and lisped, "I'm not sure, but I think I do. The more I think about it, the more I have feelings for her aswell as you. I'm sorry if you hate me for saying this, but I can't hide some feelings I have for her." Beca waited anxiously for Chloe's reply, and was so relieved when the auburn smiled wider than ever before, beaming, "I'm really happy that you have feelings for her, because I think I have some for her too. I just need to think this all over, I need some time."

The two finished off the last of the marshmallows, Beca reassuring her, "Take as much time as you need, I'm not going to force you into anything. If you realise you don't love her, I'm never leaving you and it'll just be me and you, and I'll get over the feelings I have for your best friend."

Chloe ran her hands through her sodden hair, mumbling, "Thank you. I can't stop you from loving her completely, I don't want to. Beca?"

Beca looked up at her, and sighed, "Yes?" She snaked her arms around Chloe's waist whilst the auburn whispered, "If the three of us work out, please don't wake up one morning and realise you just love her." She felt selfish, but she didn't want her girlfriend to leave her for Aubrey.

Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek, muttering, "I won't. I promise you, I'll love you forever." The auburn felt her tears returning, this time, happy ones. "I will love you forever too Beca." and they held each other, the fire going out. A few moments later, Amy and Aubrey returned, each carrying a pile of logs.

They threw them down on the sand, both panting and sweating from the heat. They started the fire again, flames dancing wildly and the heat radiating onto their skin. "I'm sorry we took ages, Aubrey needed a piss and she was too embarrassed to go in the sea." Aubrey poked Amy, and hissed, "Why did they need to know this? And I was not going to piss in the sea, I would float away!" The girls laughed.

The two women settled themselves back onto the sand around the fire, Amy noting, "I see you've both helped yourself to MY marshmallows." Chloe giggled guiltly, and Beca replied, "Sorry Am, I'll buy you some on the journey back," Amy pouted, but agreed easily enough.

The four women chatted happily for another hour, then Beca put out the fire, pulling Chloe to her feet along with her. "We should go back," said Beca, and the rest agreed with her, getting to their feet and packing up their stuff. The sun had almost gone down and the sky was dark and some stars could be seen.

They started making their way back to the car, Beca mumbling that she had to go to the toilet so would use the sea as an option. She didn't need to go, but as she made her way away from the three other ladies, she quickly squatted down, writing with her finger into the sand, 'B' and then a heart, and after she wrote, 'C' for Chloe. She sighed, quickly drawing another heart, and writing an 'A' for Aubrey. She smiled, standing up and jogging back after the girls.

...

They were in the car, Amy driving again. Aubrey had practically forced Amy into letting her drive half way back, as the blonde wanted Aubrey to relax, but reluctantly agreed.

This time, Aubrey sat in the back with Chloe and Beca. Beca had dozed off, her head leaning against the cold steamed up window. Chloe had her arm around Beca, snuggling into her as she felt sleep slowly take her. Aubrey looked out of the window, her mind occupied once again by Chloe and Beca.

Chloe thought to herself, _Do I love Aubrey? _She looked up at Aubrey, smiling at the beautiful woman. _Yes, I think I do. But I don't know if she really does love me. Maybe it's Beca's wistful thinking. Oh shut it, Chlo, It could work. It will work. _She sighed softly, letting her head rest on the blonde's shoulder.

Aubrey jumped slightly, pulling out of her daze. She peered down at Chloe, who grinned at her sleepily. Aubrey felt her stomach do somersaults and it took all her might not to lean in and close the gap between them and kiss her like she'd been wanting to do. The auburn closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Aubrey watched her and Beca sleep, her heart beating fast. Today had been amazing, and she'd spent the day out with her best friend Chloe, Beca and Amy. _Wait, Amy is my best friend also, and I suppose Beca is too. _She yawned, closing her own eyes as she drifted off to sleep, still aware of the weight of Chloe's head on her shoulder, and it calmed her.

She smiled to herself, content. It was valentines day in two days, and she couldn't wait. Maybe she'd pluck up the courage to just tell them, even though she guessed she'd probably be hated for it.

**ABC COMING UP. YAY.**


	21. Chapter 21

It was midday the following day, and Beca and Chloe were cuddled up together on the sofa in Aubrey and Chloe's flat. Beca was engrossed with the programme on the TV, whilst Chloe watched her girlfriend, her hands finding the brunette's waist and pulling her closer.

Aubrey had gone out with Amy for a coffee, so it was just the two of them. Beca smiled as she felt her girlfriend's hands wrap around her waist, and turned to face her. "Have you thought any more about Aubrey?" she asked, turning the volume down on the TV.

Chloe grinned warmly at Beca, replying, "Yes, I have. I really like her." Beca quirked her eyebrow, smirking, "You sure you just like her?"

"Fine, I love her." Chloe admitted, waggling her pink tongue at the brunette and then mumbling, "So what are we going to do?"

Beca shrugged her slightly burnt shoulders, responding, "Tonight the three of us can sit and have a chat, and figure something out. If I am wrong about Aubrey, then I'm sure she'll be fine about the fact that we love her, just a little shocked. But trust me, I'm pretty certain she does have a thing for us." Chloe nodded, and switched the TV off, getting up off the sofa.

"Come on babe, lets go for a walk, seeing as the weather is lovely!" She beamed, and Beca grumbled, "Hey! I was watching that." She buried her head under the sofa's cushions and groaned. Chloe giggled, pulling her girlfriend off the sofa. "Too bad, lazy. We are going out and that's final!" Chloe chuckled, but spoke firmly. Beca gave in, mumbling, "I hate you."

Chloe smacked her arse lightly, waggling her eyebrows and whispered seductively, "I'll make it up to you when we get back.."

"Now that's more like it!" Beca declared, practically sprinting out of the dorm. Chloe followed her out, laughing softly. She couldn't wait for tonight, she needed to find out if Aubrey did love her. Her own feelings for the blonde were progressing rapidly, and she found herself deeply in love. She loved Beca with all her heart, and now she realised that she loved Aubrey too, just as much.

...

The blondes sat in the local coffee shop they usually went to, both sipping their steaming coffees. Amy smirked, "Have you thought about what your going to do tomorrow?" Aubrey gasped, remembering that it was valentines day the next day. "Shit!" She exclaimed, "I know what I'm going to do, but I'm getting it ready tomorrow."

Amy shot the blonde a small smile, her eyes gleaming, "What are you going to do?" Aubrey sighed, chuckling, "Your'll have to wait until after I've done it." Amy pouted, muttering, "Tell me now Aubby, I'm not afraid to tickle you again."

"Don't you even dare, unless you want me to blow chunks all over you!" Aubrey laughed, and Amy edged over in the wooden seat, backing away from Aubrey. But the insistent blonde wouldn't give up. "Tell me, please!" She pleaded, giving the blonde another smile that would make Tasmania proud.

The taller blonde sighed defeatively, and leaned over her seat so she could whisper in her friend's ear. After she had finished telling her, the australian blonde eyes widened and she burst out, "Oh Aub! What a great idea." Aubrey smirked playfully at her, but bit down on her lip sharply. Her nerves were kicking in, but she would try her best to go through with her idea.

...

Beca and Chloe had gone for a nice walk together around Barden University, and were now lying down on the grass around the university. This time, Beca had decided not to take her headphones, so instead she had her full attention on Chloe, who was sat cross-legged next to her, fiddling with something in her hands.

"What's that?" Beca asked, sitting up and her arms cocooning Chloe in a tight hug from behind. Chloe lifted the object in her hands, passing it to Beca. Beca took it, grinning. It was a daisy chain that Chloe had made, the white flowers glowing in the sunlight. The auburn carefully took it back, then gently wrapped the daisy chain around Beca's wrist, knotting the stems together so it formed a bracelet.

"It's beautiful." Beca gasped, her heart fluttering with love. Chloe took the brunette's hand, entwining their fingers and pointed out, "Like you." Beca grasped Chloe, kissing her tender and lovingly, her fingers running along the auburn's shoulders, stroking the fabric of her shirt.

Chloe pulled away slightly, then nestled her head into her girlfriend's chest, and Beca spoke softly but eagerly, "Can we go back so you can make it up to me now? Seeing as you dragged me out here."

Chloe giggled cutely, shoving the other woman lightly, "You enjoyed it really!" Beca pecked the older woman's cheek, mumbling, "I guess so." Chloe stood up, her crystal-like blue eyes darkening to deep sea blue with lust, but mostly love as she growled, "My dorm. Now."

Beca didn't need to be told twice, she shot up, her arm immediately curling around Chloe's petite waist as they walked off together at a quickish pase.

On there way back, they went past the coffee shop Aubrey and Amy was in, both of them spotting the two blondes as they chatted and sipped their coffees. "She's beautiful too." Beca confided to Chloe, and the auburn smiled, "Yeah, she is. And I've been stupid enough not to notice for the past five and a half years."

"Chlo, if you did, we probably wouldn't be together, as you would have gotten with her a long time ago. In most ways, I'm glad you didn't realise until now."

Beca was right. Chloe would probably be in a long term relationship with her best friend if she had actually paid attention to her, and even though that would have been a great thing, she was glad it hadn't happened too. She had Beca, and hopefully she would be able to express her love for Aubrey too.

...

The day dragged on and on, and by now it was just past six in the evening. Aubrey had entered the dorm, humming another one of her favourite songs. She strolled into the living room, dropping her bag on the coffee table. Beca and Chloe were both sat together on the sofa, their hands clasped together. Their joined palms were sweating with nerves and shaking slightly.

"Hey girls," Aubrey greeted them brightly, smiling warmly down at them. _God, they look so fucking adorable. I must get out of here. _Before she could hurry into her bedroom, Chloe patted the space on the sofa next to her, "Sit down Bree."

Aubrey picked up on the way Chloe had spoken, nervous, and quite urgent. Aubrey sat down next to them, and noticed the way the two women were sitting, legs crossed and their eyes avoiding the blonde's gaze, and also their faces looked very pale and faint. Aubrey patted Chloe's shoulder, concerned as she asked, "Hey what's up?"

Beca looked at the blonde for a split second, her voice trembling, "We need to talk to you."

Aubrey raised her eyebrows in confusion, and Chloe exhaled heavily before speaking, "We need to ask you something important. We want to know whether you like us?" Chloe cringed inwardly, knowing that what she had said sounded pathetic.

"Of course I like you both, your my best friends! Even though me and Beca have some differences and don't always get along, I still like her!" Aubrey replied, and Beca whispered so quietly Aubrey could only just catch it, "But do you love us? Like _love _us."

Aubrey gasped, and she stood up abruptly, running into her bedroom and slamming the door shut. She flopped onto her bed, tucking her knees up to her chest and mumbling to herself; _Fuck fuck fuck. They know. Now they are going to hate me. Shit. Aubrey, your such a fuck up. Trust you to make it so blatantly obvious._

Hot tears ebbed at her eyes and escaped, cascading down her cheeks, her mascara running. Sobs rakked her body, causing her to shudder and her eyes squeezed shut, wishing it was all just a stupid nightmare. She wanted them to know, but she wanted to tell them herself. She felt completely bewildered. Tomorrow's idea was not to happen, then.

From the other room, Beca and Chloe were pressed up against Aubrey's door, talking in hushed voices to each other. "By that reaction, I'm guessing she does." Chloe breathed out, and she smiled, though she was still terrified that her best friend might push her away. "Yeah, come on. We need to go to her, she needs us." Beca whispered, and they opened the door slightly, their hearts aching at the sight of Aubrey sobbing into her covers.

The two rushed over to her, getting onto the bed. Chloe scooped Aubrey into her arms, rocking her gently. Beca took the blonde's small hand in her own, putting an arm around her.

Aubrey sank into the embrace, as much as she wanted to push them away and scream at them to leave her alone, she couldn't. She needed them. More than she ever thought she did. She wiped her sodden eyes, covering her face in her hands and choked out, "I'm s-sorry."

Chloe grabbed both of her hands, pulling them away from her face. Both women looked deep into her green orbs and Chloe said softly, "Don't be sorry, I want to know how you feel. Please Aubrey, you can tell us."

Aubrey gulped back the tears that were begging to fall, and murmured to them both, "I feel horrible. I should have told you at the start Chloe. Since knowing you, it has been the happiest time of my life. Having you there. Always comforting me, and you helped me when I got disowned by my family after I came out to them. You helped me through my self harm, and I knew as long as I had you in my life I could carry on. You showed me how to care Chloe, I used to be a ignorant brat, an uptight bitch and I knew it, but I was scared of letting my defenses down. But you, you fought your way into my life, and we bonded from the moment we met. I have to tell you that I am in love with you Chlo, I love you more than a best friend should. I know you have Beca, and I'm sorry you had to find out now. And Beca, I know we used to bicker all the time, and always disagreed, but it kept me at a distance where I couldn't get too close to you and develope further feelings for you. It didn't work, as your stubborn self still managed to wheedle into my life, my feelings rapidly developed. I love you Beca, and you too Chloe. I'm so sorry, I know you both hate me now..I just couldn't hide this anymore, It hurts to keep it to myself. I hope you understand."

By the end of it, both Chloe and Beca had tears streaming down their faces, as they clung to the blonde, her truthful words sinking into their heads. Aubrey stroked away the tears on Beca and Chloe's cheeks, and she held them as tight as she could, fearing that they would push her away and never talk to her again.

Chloe calmed down, her sobs quietening as she replied in a soft tone, tears prickling her eyelashes, "Oh Aubrey, we don't hate you. I should be the one saying sorry, for not realising that you had feelings for me in the first place. Beca and me both noticed the way you acted towards us lately, and we had a few suspicions. Don't cry babe, we are here and we aren't leaving you, ever. And we understand, because we love you too."

Beca nodded, and Aubrey gasped, new tears rolling down her cheeks as she sniffed, "You both love _me?_" They both nodded again, and Aubrey felt her heart skip a beat. Her heart felt as though it had been mended, and all she wanted was to stay in their arms forever. Beca spoke up, "Aubrey, Would you like to be mine and Chloe's girlfriend?" Aubrey was speechless, she couldn't even get any words out of her mouth, so she nodded her head so eagerly that it hurt. She cleared her throat, managing to croak out, "Yes."

They all smiled at each other, wiping their damp eyes. Before Aubrey could even blink, Chloe had snaked her arm around her neck, kissing her softly. Beca hands ran through the blonde's hair as she kissed along the back of Chloe's neck. Chloe's tongue traced over Aubrey's lip hungrily, Aubrey whimpering and letting the auburn's tongue tangle with her own.

Chloe pushed Aubrey gently so she was lying on the bed, and straddled her, trailing kisses down the blonde's neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, causing a low moan to escape Aubrey's lips.

Beca leant in, catching Aubrey's lips with her own, her tongue skimming along the older woman's bottom lip and she let the brunette's tongue roam her mouth. Aubrey's hands meandered through Chloe's auburn curls, as she returned Beca's kiss. The kiss ended, Chloe pulling Beca's lips to her own, and the brunette removed Chloe's shirt, revealing her black lace bra, Aubrey growling in passion.

The rest of their clothes were slowly removed, and they made love tenderly, taking their time. Once they had finished, the three women were panting breathlessly under the covers, holding each other in their arms. Aubrey lay in the middle, Beca's arms wrapped around her waist and pressed against her back, planting kisses down her spine. Chloe's hands found Beca's as they wrapped them around Aubrey. Chloe snuggled into the crook of the older Bellas neck, sighing, "I love you Aubrey Posen and Beca Mitchell."

"I love you too Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen," Beca replied her voice muffled against the blonde's back as she continued pressing her soft lips against her. Aubrey closed her eyes, smiling as she panted, "I love you aswell, Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell."

The three were safe in each other's arms, all of them content and exhausted. Aubrey fell asleep last, she looked from Beca to Chloe, admiring their sleeping forms, their sweat covered bodies tangled with her own. She herself fell asleep, feeling the happiest she had ever been in years.

**Whoomp, there it is! Don't worry, this isn't the end yet! x**


	22. Chapter 22

It was early the next morning, and Aubrey sturred, her head now leaning on Chloe's warm chest. She could hear the repetitive beating of the red head's heart, and it relaxed her. She unwrapped her arms around the two of them carefully, shuffling out of her bed and tip-toed over to her wardrobe, chucking on some clothes and washing in the bathroom quickly. She left the dorm hurriedly, her idea in place.

An hour later, she entered the dorm, sorting out everything and then pulling out her mobile from her bag, sending a quick text to Amy though she was probably still asleep; _Morning Amy, I have something great to tell you, I'll meet up with you and the Bellas later for a meal if that's okay with everyone? xxx_

She didn't get a reply, and she guessed the blonde was fast asleep, probably dreaming about the dishy man working at McDonalds. She removed her clothes, diving back into bed and fell back into a blissful slumber, pulling her sleeping girlfriends back into her arms.

A couple of hours later, Chloe and Beca woke, Beca's eyes fluttering open and pressing herself tighter against Aubrey's bare back. Chloe smiled up at her, whispering softly, "Morning Bec." One hand ran through a sleeping Aubrey's platinum blonde hair, whilst the other reached out and cupped Beca's cheek.

Beca chuckled, mumbling, "Morning, last night was perfect." and she meant every word. She kissed Chloe's hand that was stroking her cheek gently, and Chloe sighed, "Yes, it was, I can't wait to tell the rest of the Bellas about us three! Do you mind them knowing?"

The brunette curled her lips into a smile, replying, "Of course I don't mind, because I love you both and I want people to know." Chloe leaned over her sleeping girlfriend and kissed Beca's lips, biting down on the bottom lip causing Beca to smile and murmur, "I'll make us some breakfast, you stay and rest with Aub for a bit." Chloe nodded, and just as Beca got out of bed and made her way to the door, the auburn called out quietly, "We love you too."

Beca turned her head and the previous words had made the brunette's stomach flutter in love. "I know babe, I know." She skipped out of the room, pulling the door to. She switched on the living room lights, gasping when she saw the sight in front of her.

There were hundreds of bunches of sweet smelling gorgeous red roses, each tied together with red bows. The roses covered the sofa, and every surface in the room apart from the laminate floor. Rose petals were strewn all over the floor, a trail of them leading into the kitchen.

Her eyes widened at the sight in the room before her, and she smiled widely, but confusion etched her features. She reached for Aubrey's bedroom door handle, clicking it open and stepping back inside. The blonde was still asleep, her hair silky curtains over her face. Chloe had her arms tightly wrapped around Aubrey, her small frame snuggling into the captain of the Bellas, watching her sleep.

"Chloe, you need to see this." Beca whispered, causing the auburn to retract her arms from Aubrey, the blonde groaning quietly in her sleep and entwining her slender arms around Chloe, not wanting the warm body next to her to go. Chloe smirked, giggling, "I don't think she wants her teddy to leave the bed."

Beca chuckled, but urged her girlfriend to get out of bed. Chloe carefully unwrapped Aubrey from around her, and grabbed her pillow, sliding it where she was lying so when Aubrey reached out for one of her lovers, she would have the pillow instead.

Chloe shuffled out of bed, and before they both exited the room, Beca mumbled, "She is so cute when she's asleep," and Beca answered softly, "Yeah, our Aubrey Posen is aca-adorable." They left the room, Chloe still confused by her girlfriend's request. She turned around, and gasped loudly, her eyes lightening up in delight.

"Oh my god, Becs! I just remembered, it's valentines day! I'm so sorry! Did you do this? thank you so much baby, I'll take you out to make up for it darling." Chloe rambled, feeling horrible for forgetting such a special day. Beca pulled the taller woman into a big hug, her hands tracing circles on her back softly.

"Oh Chlo, I didn't know it was valentines day either! It was Aubrey who did this!" Beca corrected, and Chloe gasped slightly, then smiled, her heart beating wildly. "Aubrey is such a softy at heart, eh?" She chuckled, and then squealed, "Oh look! There's a trail of petals, lets follow it!" She sounded like an excited child who was getting a dolls house or a new teddy, and Beca grinned, "Alright babe." She acted cool, but inside her heart was hammering and nearly bursting in love for both her girlfriends.

They padded on the cold floor to the even colder kitchen tiles, goosebumps appearing on their skin as they finally realised they were still naked. Beca grabbed Aubrey's dressing gown from the corner of the flower covered sofa and quickly wrapped it around Chloe's shivering body, Chloe thanking her and taking her hand as they entered the kitchen.

On the counter in front of them, was a cupboard draw, with a dark red cloth covering it. On top of the thin cloth was a white envelope with, 'To Chloe and Beca' written in Aubrey's elaborate handwriting, the letters of their names specially swirled and neat.

Chloe picked it up in shaking hands, kissing the card softly. Chloe passed the card for Beca to open and the brunette smiled and her hands held Chloe's hips from behind, and murmured into her ear before sucking on the lobe, "You open it."

The auburn slowly ripped the envelope from the card, and both women smiled dazzlingly at the valentines day card in front of them. The picture on the cover was of the three of them at the beach the other day, Fat Amy had taken the photo and the three young women were hugging each other in their bikinis, their teeth glinting brightly as they grinned.

She then proceeded to flip the card open, and the women read the loving and true words of Aubrey's writing, 'Dear Beca and Chloe, You both make me the happiest and luckiest woman in the world, knowing I have you. I love you two more than I can ever explain, and every time I see you both my heart skips a huge beat, I just want you both in my arms. Knowing that you both love me back is incredible, and something I never thought would happen. I want you both to know no matter what, I'll love you whatever happens. Happy Valentines day darlings, love your not so uptight girlfriend, Bree. xxxxxxx'

The two women felt so loved, tears threatening to appear. Beca sniffed, taking the letter from Chloe and placing it on the counter so it stood proudly. Chloe sighed, leaning back slightly so her head rested on her girlfriend's shoulder, her brunette hair falling into the auburn's eyes.

"Aw, that was beautiful." Chloe snuffled, struggling to fight the urge not to sob and run to Aubrey and shake her awake and thank her. They then stood in a peaceful silence for a moment, then Chloe slowly and very carefully lifted the cloth off of the cupboard drawer, that Chloe recognised as Aubrey's bedroom draw.

Chloe's hand clamped over her mouth as she stared at the drawer full to the brim of little scribbled notes written by her self, to Aubrey. Hundreds and hundreds of them, all different shapes and sizes and colour pen. Chloe gently rummaged through to the bottom of the cupboard, picking out one of the old notes in the drawer, 'Just gone to Lucy's, I'll be home around eight, Chlo x'

This time, a single tear fell from the woman's eye, Beca wiping it away and kissing the spot tenderly. That note she had read was written over three years ago, by her. Lucy was her old ex, and they were a good couple until she caught Lucy cheating on her with her good friend Maisy, and Aubrey comforted her. She felt an ache in her heart, but this one was the most painful. She had gone to Aubrey when Lucy had cheated on her, and Aubrey had been there for her and held her together and kept her happy. The blonde had put her own feelings aside to comfort her best friend, and it made Chloe feel awful.

Beca picked up a few notes, reading them.

'Can you pick up some milk on the way to college? C x'

'I'm ordering a pizza for us tonight, you want the usual? C xx'

'Hey, remember to stay strong, if you need me, call me. Chlo x'

She held the third one out to Chloe, who was cradling another note she had written to Aubrey above her heart. Chloe glanced at the note, and Beca asked, "What's this about babe?"

Chloe sighed, looking deep into Beca's mysterious dark eyes and mentioning, "This was when Aubrey used to self harm. I got her to stop after about a month. She harmed herself because she got bullied in school for being 'too skinny' and 'too brainy' even though her strict dad thought she wasn't doing her best at anything. I helped stop most of the bullying, whenever I was around, I protected her. Also, more reasons to her self harm was when her family disowned her when she came out to them with her sexuality..and when her little sister Diana died.." She trailed off, sobs escaping her lips as she clung to Beca, the brunette holding her and comforting her.

"Shh, It's okay. Me and Aubrey are here. I'm sorry for asking, but it's good to talk about this. Don't worry, Aubrey knows that you are going to help her and never leave her, and I will too. Come on, lets go back to her." Chloe nodded, placing the notes back into the drawer and covering it, Beca leading her back to the bedroom.

Aubrey was still sleeping, snoring slightly into the pillow she clasped tightly. Chloe sank onto the bed, Beca climbing in behind her. The auburn started kissing down Aubrey's neck, kisses that showed her love and affection and deep feelings for her. Aubrey woke up, and she rubbed her sleepy eyes, smiling as she found Beca staring down at her.

She let out a low moan as Chloe carried on swirling her tongue along her neck, and Beca's lips collided with her own, Aubrey's hands running through the brown locks that flowed and shone from the sun behind the curtains. Beca pulled away, and Chloe locked her eyes with Aubrey, and the brunette mumbled, "Happy Valentines Day." Chloe mumbled it too, and carried on sucking the blonde's shoulders, nipping and sucking softly and eagerly.

"Happy Valentines Day to both of you too, I hope you liked the surprise!" The two nodded, and their eyes turned dark and lustful. Beca growled, "We are going to show you how much we love you." Aubrey chuckled, amused, "Can I at least have breakfast first?"

The young DJ shook her head, smirking, "No, but me and Chlo know the perfect breakfast for us." Aubrey raised her eyebrows, but before she could protest, Beca's head was in between her legs, causing the blonde to groan appreciatively. Chloe cupped Aubrey's breast, kneading it as she sucked the other one, Aubrey panting and moaning, "Chloe..Beca..Don't stop!"

And they didn't. Aubrey had to wait for her breakfast, but she didn't complain.

**Sorry about the longer wait, I promise ill post another tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

Aubrey, her girlfriends and Amy were sat at a table in starbucks, drinking creamy hot chocolates whilst waiting for the rest of the Bellas to arrive. Amy noticed that Aubrey had perked up a lot, by the way her eyes had lit up more than usual, the green orbs glinting and full of happiness.

Chloe had an arm around Beca, and had placed a tentative hand on Aubrey's creamy thigh, the blonde's breath hitching in her throat and causing her to gasp quietly. Chloe searched Aubrey's face for any signs of uncomfort or embarrassment, but the older woman smiled warmly at her, so the auburn stroked her thigh lovingly. Aubrey tried to concentrate on her conversation with Amy but she found it terribly distracting, in a good way.

"So Aubby, what did you want to tell me?" Amy asked, question in her voice. Aubrey felt her stomach clench in knots. As much as she wanted to burst out her relationship with the two women, she decided to wait until the rest were there. "When everyone gets here, I'll tell you all then. It makes it easier," Aubrey muttered then winked at the other blonde, Amy rolling her eyes and sighing, "Fine, but don't think your not telling me twiggy!"

The girls chuckled at the nickname, and Aubrey gulped, trying to laugh with them. She didn't care about it really, it was just the fact that when she was in her teen years, people used to call her that, not in a jokey way. Chloe realised immediately, putting her arms around the skinny blonde and mumbling into her straight, golden soft hair, "Sorry Bree, I forgot."

She tried to make it so that only Aubrey could hear, but it was no use. Beca placed her hand upon Aubrey's own, entwining their fingers. She remembered about the notes and what Chloe had told her with the bullying, and she whispered, "Don't worry, she didn't mean it."

Amy pouted like she usually did when she was left out on things and groaned impatiently, "Guys! Stop muttering under your breath, I can hear you. Aub, did I offend you?" Amy's tone softened as she locked gazes with her best friend, taking a big sip of her hot chocolate, draining it.

A ring of rich chocolate was left around Amy's mouth, causing the three other women to burst out laughing. Amy wiped it away, Aubrey quickly saying, "No you didn't, It's nothing. Just a silly nickname they used in school." Amy patted the blonde's shoulder, "Well, I'm sure I've been called far worse."

"Amy, listen. There is nothing wrong with your weight." Beca remarked, and the australian replied, "I know. I don't care about all the weight shit anymore. Anyway, I'm getting another chocolate, anyone else fancy one?" She cleverly changed subject, not wanting their day out to be ruined.

Chloe nodded eagerly, thanking, "Yes please Amy!" She had finished her drink a few moments after, splashing the now lukewarm hot chocolate over her brand new pink strappy dress. "Fuck!" She cursed, dapping at her dress in annoyance. Beca helped wipe her down as she answered to Amy, "Can I have some wine? Red would be great."

"Ooo look at you Ms Mitchell, you'll be drunk after one sip knowing you." Aubrey purred, as she shook her head when Amy offered her a drink, and the larger woman bounded over to the bar. "Watch it you, I could quite easily drink you under the table any day." Aubrey sniggered lightly, and gasped as she felt a hand run up her inner thigh, stroking her lace underwear teasingly.

"Damn you." Aubrey hissed through gritted teeth, suppressing a moan. Beca chuckled, "Whilst me and Chloe have to keep our relationship with you a secret until the girls arrive, we'll just have to keep it secretive." Her brown eyes darkening, as Chloe pulled her in for a passionate kiss, their tongues fighting each other as the taste of chocolate swirled on their tongues.

Beca carried on stroking Aubrey's underwear, the blonde having to lean back into the seat, her head rested back and her hands having a firm grip on the chair she sat on. She watched, turned on as Chloe and Beca kissed fervently, Chloe's left hand meeting Beca's and they both gently rubbed Aubrey's underwear.

"Shit. Please Beca, stop. Look, Amy is over there with the girls. Shit! Beca, Chloe please!" She pleaded, as much as she wanted this to go further and carry on, she needed to keep her dignity intact for the next few minutes at least. The two women ignored her for a while, but as soon as the seven women came strolling over, there hands shot up on the table, innocent expressions on their faces whilst Aubrey stifled a laugh.

"Yo girlies!" Cynthia welcomed, hugging the women in turn before sitting down on the other side of Amy, her arm around a certain tall dark haired Bella. "Oh maybe I was wrong Stace, I see that your hunting days are over!" Amy giggled, and Stacie pecked Cynthia's warm cheek, raising an eyebrow and responded, "Yes, they have and I think they will be from now on. I'm going to be faithful to my girlfriend, I love her."

The rest of the Bellas sat down with them, all aw'ing at what Stacie had said. Cynthia blushed deeply, her cheeks flooding scarlet. "Uh, I- I- Love you too babe." She stuttered, and Aubrey found a stuttering Cynthia amusing.

They chatted for a while, Lily mentioning that she had moved in with Donald. Jessica fidgeted in her seat, and the Bella captain asked her softly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, all good. Just had something I wanted to tell you guys." Her eyes averted to the table, a small smile appearing on her rosy lips. "Fire away!" Aubrey beamed, and Chloe quickly chorused, "Fire away! ricochet, you take your aim, fire away fire away!"

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose, and Beca sang to the auburn, "You shoot me down, But I won't fall, I am titanium!" The two collapsed into giggles, Aubrey not able to stay annoyed as she mumbled, "Alright girls, we get the point."

"Meanie," Chloe wailed, and Beca poked her, causing the taller woman to squeal in alarm. Aubrey rolled her eyes, continuing to Jessica, "Yeah, so, what is it?"

Jessica looked up at her, quickly glancing at everyone in the circle of chairs around the big wooden table. She burst out, "I'm pregnant!" The Bellas all turned their heads simultaneously to face her, their mouths hanging open. Lily's was a small 'o' but she looked even more shocked than anyone.

"You what? I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!" Amy spluttered, and Jessica sighed, "So much for the encouragement." Beca patted Jessica's arm, "Congratulations, so who is this lucky fella dare I ask?"

Ashley blurted out, "It's BENJI!". Jessica groaned, covering her face in her hands as the other women gawped at her. "Benji?! Seriously Jess, he's a nutter!" Denise laughed, getting hiccups from her drink. Fat Amy smirked, "So tell me Jess, does he have a six pack under that magicians coat of his?" Aubrey let out a laugh, and Chloe chirped, "Does he have a big magic wand?"

Jessica's face became the twin of a tomato, as she shrieked, "Shutup! Oh my god! Yes, he does have a six pack, and yes, he's pretty lucky in that department." She slapped a hand to her mouth, as the rest of the women burst into contagious laughter.

A few conversations later, Amy pressed, "What are you going to tell us Aubrey!" The blonde had a very good idea, as the three women had seemed a little more relaxed, happier and the way they looked into each other's eyes she knew they couldn't deny it any longer. It was love. So the plan for valentines day Aubrey had thought of must have worked.

Stacie and Beca had been the only women drinking wine, and the darker haired woman slurred, "What? Aubrey, I wanna know."

The blonde sighed, and glanced at her girlfriends for their permission. They nodded their heads slightly, and Aubrey cleared her throat, announcing, "I am in a relationship." The Barden Bellas whooped, and Amy smiled in success. She knew it was the brunette and auburn next to Aubrey. _YES! GET IN. MY LESBIAN BEST FRIENDS ARE NOT SO BLIND IN LOVE ANYMORE._

"Wow, so who's this guy I don't know about?" Amy smirked, knowing it was actually a woman. Two infact. Aubrey sighed, defeated. "Fine, It's a woman. Two women. Beca and Chloe are my girlfriends." She rambled, though she smiled as she said that sentence. _Beca and Chloe are my girlfriends. Wow._

The rest of the Bellas mouths dropped open once again in surprise, Lily lisping, "Your gay?!"

Stacie gasped, "Your in a relationship with Chloe and Beca?"

"Yes, I am. Have known since I was fifteen." She smiled, and then chuckled, "and Yeah, I am, and I love them more than anything in the world." Chloe pulled the blonde into her embrace, and then the brunette. Chloe kissed Aubrey, then Beca kissed Aubrey. Then the two women kissed each other, and the three held onto each other, glad that now they didn't have to hide anything.

"We love you too," Beca mumbled against the blonde's neck, kissing the pale skin softly. "Well, congrats to you three. I'm sure it'll work out perfectly for you all." Denise said genuinely, and the three women thanked her.

After they had finished their next drinks, they all decided to leave. Beca stood up, her arm immediately curling round Aubrey's waist and pulling Chloe to her other side, grasping her hand softly and the three walked out with the Bellas following behind. Amy caught up, whispering to Aubrey, "Welldone babes, I'm so happy for you. Now you have everything that you ever wanted."

Aubrey agreed, "Yes I do, and thankyou. I'll come round to yours tomorrow, night Amy." Pulling her best friend into a tight hug. Beca, Chloe and Aubrey started to walk back to the dorm. Before they got there, Aubrey could wait no longer and pushed them into a lane, crashing them against the wall and kissing them roughly, needing them.

Aubrey jumped sharply as she heard the insistent beeping of a car from behind, and she turned, her heart in her mouth. Bile rose in her throat as tears glistened in her eyes. She recognised the car. Her parents car. _How the fuck did they know I was here? _Aubrey thought to herself, though that was the least of her worries.

Chloe had sorted herself out, wiping her smudged lipstick. Her jaw dropped as she also recognised the car. Beca was staring at the vehicle, completely unaware of what was happening. "Why did you stop girls, it's just some couple. They wont mind." She sounded urgent and pleading, like she was about to come right then.

Before either women could reply, the car door swung open, and a fuming looking Mr Posen stomped out, charging up to his daughter. Mrs Posen sat in the passenger seat, looking terrified. Her father grabbed Aubrey by the wrist, painfully pulling her towards the car. "You disgusting, vile, worthless dyke! You'll never learn!" He growled, forcing her into the car. Her wrist throbbed painfully as she was pushed into the back seat, the door slamming shut behind her.

Chloe ran up to Mr Posen, shoving into his chest hard as she yelled, "Get her out of your car now! She's a grown woman, she doesn't want you anymore! Not after you disowned her. Your the worthless father!"

She opened the car door, pulling a shaken up Aubrey out and into Beca's arms. "Why you little-" Mr Posen shouted, reaching to grab Chloe when he felt someone holding him back. It was Mrs Posen, and despite being quite short, she held him firmly and hissed, "Leave our daughter alone! If she is happy living this way, then that's up to her! Stop it you maniac!" She pushed him towards the car, and he yelled, "Aubrey Posen, I am not your father anymore. You are not the sweet daughter I had many years ago. You've changed into this foul, reckless and stupid woman. I'm disowning you for good!"

He slammed back into the car, his wife climbing in too and they drove off, the car gone within seconds. Aubrey snapped to herself, "You were never a father to me anyway!" She let out a sob, and tears tumbled down her cheeks as she was held in Beca's strong arms. "Shh, It's okay Aubrey. We've got you. You don't need that man, he doesn't deserve to have such an amazing, beautiful and talented woman like you as his daughter."

Chloe pulled them both into her soft arms, sniffing as she spoke to Aubrey, "Beca's right. He's a pig, and I will make sure he never comes back into your life again babe."

Aubrey let another few tears fall, these ones were filled with the feeling of being loved and wanted, even if her family didn't love or want her. Beca and Chloe did, and they were like family to her. Better than that, her girlfriends, and hopefully sometime in the future, her wives.

They turned and made their way back to the dorm, entering in silence. Aubrey felt the dull numb sensation in her wrist as she did the month before after the incident with Jesse, and she knew without even looking she'd have a nasty bruise.

Beca and Chloe lifted Aubrey onto the bed and settled beside her, enveloping her in her arms securely. There was no love making, sex, just comfort and safety. Aubrey sighed contently, snuggling into Beca's warm bare chest and wrapping her arms around Chloe's small frame as she let herself fall asleep.

**Hoped you enjoyed, more coming! But hopefully most of it will be fluffy fluff and more fluff. xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for everything, advice and constructive criticism is welcome!**

The next morning, Beca had left the dorm early to tell her dad about her new girlfriends. Aubrey and Chloe had agreed that he should now know, especially as Aubrey's parents had found out in the worst way possible last night. Chloe's own parents were on a cruise for a month, so they would tell them another time.

Aubrey shuffled out of bed, leaving a peaceful snoring Chloe under the covers. She placed a kiss on the younger woman's forehead, making her way to the bathroom. She stripped off, shutting the door behind her. She unclasped her black lace bra and shimmied out of her matching knickers, gasping as pain erupted from her wrist. She lifted it up to her face, and wasn't surprised when she saw it had bruised badly, from her father's tight and forceful grip.

Running the bath, she turned to look in the mirror. Her face was paler than usual, and her hair stuck up in every direction. She sighed, biting her lip to stop tears from falling. _My father hates me, and my mother. I have nobody. _She shook her head, smiling slightly. _Yes. I have Beca and Chloe. _Removing the clip that held her messy bun in place, she let her blonde hair flow down past her shoulders.

The golden curtain of hair fell into her tired, deep green eyes as she stepped into the bath, bubbles overflowing. She sighed again, contently, as she laid back, her head resting on the side of the bath. She let her eyes flutter close as she thought about the two women she loved the most.

Suddenly, she heard the door creak open slightly, and she gasped as a sleepy Chloe walked inside. Aubrey's eyes darkened as she stared at the woman in front of her. She had no clothes on, and Aubrey let her eyes wander over every perfect curve in he girlfriend's body that she had already memorised.

The auburn walked up to the bath, sitting herself down on the toilet seat. Chloe rubbed her eyes, murmuring, "Morning gorgeous." Aubrey smiled, chuckling, "Hey babe. Tell me why you're interrupting my bathtime?"

Chloe giggled, as she said amusingly, "You sound like a little kid Bree!". Aubrey smirked, "Well, now your here.." She grabbed Chloe's hand, pulling her into the bath. Chloe squeaked and squealed in protest, but the blonde had full grip on her, and pulled her right in. Chloe settled herself at the opposite end of the bath, and she protested, "What was that for?!"

Aubrey locked her legs around Chloe's, and replied cheekily, "You need a bath, smelly!" Chloe pouted adorably, retorting, "I do not smell!" and she splashed Aubrey, earning a surprised squeal from her. "Shit! Chloe, you've splashed water everywhere! Now i'm soaked!" She wiped the hair that stuck to her face, spluttering as the splash soaked her.

Chloe burst out laughing, and Aubrey splashed her back, the auburn women squeaking in shock, "You bitch!". The two splashed each other relentlessly until Chloe let one hand drift to the blonde, cupping her breast and kneading it gently. Aubrey let out a groan, leaning back as she gripped the cold hard sides of the bath.

"God, Bree, your so horny." Chloe snickered, Aubrey blushing scarlet and moaning, "Shut it Chloe. Just fuck me, please?". Chloe raised a seducive eyebrow. She loved to see Aubrey flustered and out of control. She was so sexy. The shorter woman let her hand slip into the water and stroke the blonde's stomach lightly, her fingers tracing her girlfriend's abs.

Moaning in pleasure, Aubrey hissed impatiently, "Fuck me now Chlo, or I'll ring Beca to come and fuck me instead!". Chloe smiled warmly at the other woman, giggling, "Your so impatient baby. Anyway, how do you think Beca got on, telling her dad?"

Aubrey huffed, but decided she'd wait till Beca gets home so they could all take this to bed. She pulled Chloe in between her long legs, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist and mumbling into her shoulder, "I'm sure she got on fine. They are probably just spending some time together. I wish I had a father like hers, he seems great." The Bella captain's smile faltered, and she gulped.

Chloe placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips, looking deep into her eyes as she sighed, "Oh babe, your father is a heartless snob. I'm sorry what happened last night," She then carefully took Aubrey's thin wrist in her grasp, gasping at the purple and yellow bruises covering her knuckles. She planted a soft kiss to it, letting a sob escape her own lips.

"It wasn't your fault at all, It was mine for kissing you both like that when they were there. And it's fine, doesn't hurt at all." Aubrey practically choked the last part out through gritted teeth. Chloe knew she was lying, and gently massaged the blonde's hand, whilst muttering, "But you didn't know they were there. How could he do this to you? Can't he just accept who you are?"

Chloe leans back against Aubrey's bare body, the bubbles like a protective blanket holding them together. Aubrey brushed the damp red hair that covered her girlfriend's neck and trailed her lips softly down the pale skin, nipping and sucking as she mumbled against her, "No he can't, he just wants the perfect daughter and I'm sorry I can't be that for him."

The red head let out a throaty groan as Aubrey continued her skilled kissing. She exclaimed, "Just because your sexuality is different from his doesn't mean your any less perfect. Your perfect in mine and Beca's eyes." Aubrey curled her lips into a bright smile, Chloe's soppy but truthful words sinking in. "Aw baby, you are both perfect too. Thank you, and I don't think he will change his mind about me. Now let's get out of this, the water is starting to get cold!"

The women climbed out of the bath, Aubrey picking up a soft cream towel whilst Chloe ran away the lukewarm bath water. The blonde scooped Chloe in her arms, enveloping them both in the warm towel, drying them. After a few minutes of getting dryer, they made their way to Aubrey's bedroom to get changed.

...

Beca was sat in her dad's kitchen, sipping a stone cold cup of tea that had been waiting for her. "Sorry I was late, traffic." she mumbled, placing the mug back onto the counter. Her dad grabbed a chair, sitting across from her. "It's alright, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking. How's things with you and Sheila?" She couldn't help but pull a disgusted face as she spat the name of her 'step-monster' out. Mr Mitchell cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head as he replied in a gruff voice, "We are good. Anyway, what did you come to speak to me about? You don't usually like to come and visit me?"

Beca sighed, a look of shame flashing across her features. True, she didn't particularly like her father, well, since he left her mother and her when she was ten. But she felt bad, she should of made more of an effort with him. She stared down at her lap, her heart racing. She hadn't told her girlfriends, but her dad didn't know that she was gay, so she had two big surprises for him.

"Well..erm..the thing is-" She started, getting cut off by her dad, "Who's this lucky lady then?". Beca's jaw practically dropped to the floor as she stared at her dad, baffled. "How did you know?" Beca managed to squeak out, trying to keep calm. Mr Mitchell let out a slight sigh, finishing the rest of his coffee. "Your mother and I had our suspicions when you were younger," He muttered in a low tone, and he flashed her a smile.

Beca sighed inwardly. She was so glad that he seemed to be okay with her, but lets hope she doesn't ruin it by admitting the rest. "Um, your right. I do have a girlfriend. Erm..actually, I have two girlfriends.." She whispered, her gaze fixed on his expression, waiting for the yelling to kick in.

But Mr Mitchell just smiled again, and chortled, "Oh Beca! You think I'm surprised? I am so happy for the three of you. What are their names?". This time, Beca grinned back as she sighed loudly, responding, "One is Aubrey Posen, and the other is Chloe Beale. Aubrey is quite neat and formal, but very sweet. and Chloe is very bubbly and friendly. They are both great."

Mr Mitchell leaned across the table, patting his daughters shoulder. "I'm sure they are. I'd love to meet them!" He said. Beca picked up her bag from the floor, and stood up, her father walking her to the door.

"I'd love you to meet them too dad. Tomorrow here for dinner?" Beca suggested happily, and Mr Mitchell nodded. He opened the door for her, Beca strutting out and climbing into her car, calling, "But please, don't embarrass me." He saluted, shutting the door. Beca rolled her eyes, and smiled as she drove off.

...

Now dressed, Aubrey brushed her now dry, soft hair as she perched on the edge of her bed. Chloe was dressed also, sat cross-legged on the carpet, drying her wild orange curls with the noisy hairdryer. Aubrey threw the comb down onto the bed beside her, fishing out her phone and flicking through her messages. She found one new message.

_Hey darling, My dad is fine about the three of us. He would like to meet you both, so would you both like to have dinner at his with me tomorrow? I'm just off to visit Jessica, she wants me to help her paint the baby's bedroom. Apparently Benji is useless at painting, which I can totally understand. I'll be back at the dorm later, Love you both, Bec xx_

Aubrey let out a giggle. She smiled widely at the text. Beca had called her darling, which made Aubrey arch her eyebrow in amusement and also causing her heart to flutter. Chloe finished drying her slightly tamed hair, sitting herself in Aubrey's lap and asking, "Who was that?"

"Oh, Beca. She said that her father is fine about us, and wants to meet us tomorrow for dinner. Beca is now helping Jessica paint her baby's bedroom, so she'll be back a bit later." Aubrey replied, colliding her lips with the auburn's, Chloe smiling against her lips and letting Aubrey's tongue tangle fiestily with her own. After a minute, they came up for air, Chloe smirked, "I'm guessing Benji can't paint? And I can't wait for tomorrow, It'll be awesome!"

Aubrey smiled, her hands finding Chloe's and lacing their fingers together. "Yes, It'll be nice. And nope, even if Benji can make a rabbit pop out of a hat, he could never do something as simple as painting."

"I'm surprised he even knew how to have sex-" Chloe chuckled, the taller blonde interjecting, "How crude. God Chlo, your disgusting!" She swatted at the younger woman, and Chloe tickled her, causing Aubrey to burst into fits of giggles. "Stop it! Stop!" Aubrey protested, curling into a ball and folding her arms over her stomach.

"Well it's true, He is a little dull!" Chloe pointed out, curling her body around Aubrey's and snuggling into her back. Aubrey smiled at the touch of one of her lovers behind her, and asked her softly, "What shall we do today?"

Chloe thought for a moment, then replied excitedly, "How about we go clothes shopping for a bit with Amy? We could also pick out a little something for Jess's baby for when it's born?"

The Bella captain turned to face her girlfriend. Chloe was so sweet. Aubrey nodded, "Sure, that's a great idea. You and Beca have such amazing ideas." Chloe giggled, pulling Aubrey in for a hug. The two got ready, texting Amy and then leaving the dorm together.


	25. Chapter 25

**I can't tell you how sorry I am for the stupidly long wait (For me it's been like forever) and I absolutely promise to update as fast as I can. This fanfic will be coming to an end at some point, and I will be starting up some new ones and carrying on with Fresh Scars.**

**One last note, Um..that last review was a little..erm okay. Anyway, here you go!**

Beca wobbled as she balanced on an unsafe step ladder, a big paint brush in her grasp. She was at Jessica's flat, helping the expectant mother paint the baby's bedroom. She dipped the paint brush in the mint green paint, and started plastering the colour onto the walls.

Jessica stood next to her, painting also. Benji was downstairs, watching TV, a big box of popcorn clutched at his side. Beca turned to Jessica, smirking, "I'm guessing Benji couldn't be trusted to do this?". Jess smiled, replying, "Mmhm, and he really can't paint to save his life!". Beca giggled, dipping the paintbrush back into the paint.

Jessica's brow furrowed in concentration as she continued to paint, as she asked softly, "Hows you and the girls going?". Beca smiled slightly at her mention of Aubrey and Chloe, and she responded, "Great. I am so happy I have them both."

The younger woman smiled back at Beca, "That's good to hear, I never thought you and Aubrey would be in a relationship though, you both hated each other last year!"

"Yeah, well, I love her now. And I will always love her, and Chloe." Beca mumbled, as her heart warmed at the truth laced words. "Aw, that's so sweet." Jessica giggled, and Beca felt herself squirm. _I, Beca Mitchell sweet? Oh lord, Chloe and Aubrey have changed me so much. _And she was glad they had.

...

Aubrey snaked her arm around Chloe's shoulders, the woman's auburn hair tickling her bare arm. They walked along the corridors of Barden University, finally arriving outside Amy's dorm. The australian blonde swung the door open, her hands on her hips as she cheered, "Come on bitches, let's shop til we drop!" She pulled both women into a giant bear hug.

Aubrey chuckled as she smirked, "Someone's excited." Amy shrugged her shoulders, releasing them both as they made their way out of the university. "I'm just excited to see my besties, that's all!". Chloe smiled at Amy, "And we are excited to see you too babes, today will be so fun!"

After a twenty minutes walk, they made it to the nearest shopping centre, Chloe squealing and running into Primark. Aubrey shot Amy a smirk and they both walked in after the excited ginger.

The three meandered through the many isles of clothing, all giggling as they passed the women's underwear section. After a long and tiring browse around the shop, they finally all managed to grab a few items. Amy entered the single changing room first, a bright pink glittery dress clutched in her grasp. The large blonde pulled the curtain across, winking at the two other women, "In a few minutes I'll be looking like Barbie!" Making them chuckle.

Aubrey sat back onto a bench behind them, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and pulling the auburn onto her lap. Chloe sighed happily, leaning back into Aubrey's chest, murmuring, "I miss Becs." Aubrey nodded, stroking her fingers along the tanned skin of Chloe's forearm, "Me too baby. Tonight the three of us can watch a film if you like, even though I don't really like them."

Chloe smiled widely, turning her head and capturing the blonde's lips in her own. The two kissed eagerly, hands finding each other's waists as their tongues tangled together and tasting each other, turning them on like mad. They separated when they heard a familiar voice clear their throat, and they turned to see Amy, both smiling at her appearance.

The pink dress fit perfectly around the blonde's comfy figure, showing off a lot of her cleavage and her big grin matched the sparkle from her dress. "You look incredible!" Aubrey gasped and Chloe nodded, pulling Amy into a bone crushing hug. "Thanks girlies, I knew I had the looks and the body, and I'm glad I have the style too." They all burst out into contagious laughter, and Amy's phone began ringing.

She held her mobile up to her ear, talking to someone in a hushed tone. Aubrey pulled Chloe and their clothes to try on in the changing room, and swung the curtain back across.

Chloe gave the blonde a slightly confused look, muttering, "I wonder who that is?". Aubrey shrugged, then placed a delicate kiss on Chloe's soft lips, stroking the younger woman's cheek as she replied, "I have no clue. Let's try the new clothes on and we'll ask her!"

Chloe nodded, and Aubrey started unbuttoning her burgundy shirt, and Chloe couldn't resist. "Here, let me." She placed a confident hand on top of her older girlfriend's, and began unbuttoning them slowly, biting her lip as she resisted the urge to jump on top of the blonde. Aubrey shoved her girlfriend's hands away, hissing quietly, "Chloe! Not in public and certainly not when Amy is right outside!"

Chloe didn't even listen, she was too busy unbuttoning the shirt, Aubrey's navy blue bra coming into full view. "Beca's missing out on _this._" Chloe growled in passion. The auburn collided lips with the blonde, the force pushing Chloe back against the stall wall. "Oh god..please.." Aubrey breathed, her hands resting on Chloe's shoulders as the kiss deepened.

Chloe pulled out of the kiss, trailing kisses along the blonde's collarbone, her shirt now falling to the ground. She cupped Aubrey's breasts, earning a soft moan from the other woman.

From the other side of the stall's curtain, Fat Amy mumbled into her phone before hanging up, "Right, Okay. I'll see you at mine in half an hour." She threw the mobile back into her bag, her giant shiny grin nearly blinding the other customers. She looked around, wondering where on earth her friends were. _Probably gone to another shop, I better get changed and tell them._

She grabbed the curtain, pulling it across entering the changing room and laughing. Aubrey was hurriedly removing her shorts, whilst Chloe nipped the pulse point of the blonde's neck. "Holy shit lesbians! Could you wait till after we have done our shopping?". As soon as Aubrey heard that oh so familiar voice, she squealed, yanking her shorts back up and dragging the curtain back across to hide their undressed forms. Amy looked up at the tall blonde, a smirk and a wink sent in Aubrey's direction.

Aubrey blushed profusely, and Chloe quickly whispered, "Sorry Amy if we scarred you for life..I just..well you know, she's hot and I'm watching her get changed and I couldn't resist-"

"Don't you dare tell the girls," Aubrey interrupted. Amy let out a laugh, slipping out of the dress she was going to buy and swiftly changing into her jeans and tshirt whilst slapping Aubrey on the shoulder lightly and replying, "Oh don't worry girlies, your secret's safe with me. Anyway, I got to go now, I got to be back at mine."

The two ladies looked at Amy, raising their eyebrows in question, "Why?" Aubrey asked, and Chloe whined, "Don't go! This is meant to be our girly shopping spree!"

Amy winked again, and apologised, "Sorry Chlo, I just have to! I got a visitor! and I'll tell you another time Aubby, I gotta dash!" She hugged the disapproving auburn, and placed a quick kiss on Aubrey's still flushed cheek. She picked up something navy, flinging it at the blonde. Aubrey looked down, remembering as she clasped her bra that Amy had thrown at her, her cheeks shading even darker. "Yeah, best put that on..I don't really want the image of your boobs in my head whenever I look at you. Though Chloe, I must say, she has got pretty nice ones."

Chloe chuckled, wrapping her arms around her completely embarrassed girlfriend, saying, "Yes, they are perfect breasts, even if Beca's are bigger and softer.." Aubrey scowled lightly, and groaned, "Please Chloe..your so embarrassing..stop.." The auburn grabbed the other woman's boobs, and Amy muttered, "I'm going to go before I see something that _does _scar me for life. Bye Aub, bye Beale." and she left, leaving Aubrey snapping, "Why did you have to do that? In front of her?"

The younger bella shrugged, squeezing Aubrey into a tight hug, murmuring, "I don't know babe, Me and Becs are your girlfriends, we will do stuff like that. And Amy wont mind, she's your bestfriend. Sorry." Aubrey sighed, running her hands through the auburn's fiery curls, and her stomach did somersaults as the words 'Me and Becs are your girlfriends' rolled off the other woman's lips. She could get used to that.

"It's alright hunny, sorry for snapping. Seeing as Amy ditched us, how about we grab some baby clothes for Jess and then ring Beca, and ask if she wants a picnic with us?" Aubrey suggested, and Chloe planted a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, chorusing, "That's a good plan, I miss my little brunette girlfriend."

"Me too babe, me too."

**Sorry it's short, I PROMISE another chapter will be posted tonight.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yeah, found out my dad's computer didn't work properly so when I went to finish this chapter yesterday it wouldn't let me. Luckily I finally have my laptop so I can post chapters and write them a lot quicker, yay!**

Beca was propped up on the step ladder once again, after a few minutes break and a cup of steaming tea that Benji had prepared. Jessica had gone downstairs and was cuddled on the sofa with her boyfriend, as Beca had said she would finish the last part that needed painting. Beca had started to become sick of the colour minty green.

Unfortunately for her, she stretched out with the brush in her hand, and found she could not reach the last part of the wall that was still cream. She sighed in frustration, balancing on her tiptoes. After a few failed attempts because of her shorter size, she gave up, about to call Jess when her phone rang. She jumped slightly, losing her balance and tumbling onto the ground in a heap, the tub of paint just happening to spill all over her.

The brunette groaned, slowly standing up and wiping her green hands on her slightly painted clothes. Her face was hidden under the paint and she spluttered, wiping her face mostly clean with the sleeve of her jacket.

Jessica stumbled up the stairs after wondering what the noise was, thinking it was some sort of earthquake. She took in the sight of Beca, then doubled over clutching her stomach as she laughed loudly. "Very funny." Beca grumbled, Jessica finishing the rest of the wall. Beca strolled out of the room, walking in the direction in which she hoped was the bathroom.

Approaching the mirror, she sighed in annoyance. The paint was on her clothes, on her skin and even in her hair. Grabbing her phone, she carefully made sure no paint dripped onto it, opening up the new message.

From Chloe. She smiled warmly, reading the message.

_Hey Becs, I know your probably busy but please, please, please come and join your girlfriends for a picnic around BU. Tell Jessica and Benji 'Hi' from me and we'll bring the baby's clothes over another time. Love you xxx_

Beca couldn't wait for the picnic with her two favourite women. Typing out a response, she started to undress awkwardly, throwing her ruined clothes into a decided it would be best if she showered and changed first.

_That sounds amazing. I'll be there in about a hour. And alright, love you too, send my love to Bree xx_

Leaving her phone on the side of the bathroom sink, she slid into the shower. Not caring that it wasn't her own, she hurriedly washed the paint off, wanting to get to her girls as quick as possible.

...

Aubrey and Chloe sat on the damp grass around the university, the blonde's arm curled around Chloe's shoulders as the auburn leant back against the warmth of Aubrey's body. Aubrey had sent a text to Amy asking what she was doing, and she had so far had no response. "She might be with the other girls." Chloe spoke up, as she watched Aubrey's worried expression as the woman waited for a reply.

The blonde grinned, kissing the back of Chloe's neck, causing the other woman to shudder slightly and lean in further. The two cuddled in peaceful silence for a few minutes, then leapt up as they saw a certain brunette walking towards them, running up to the shorter woman. Beca let out a happy sigh as Chloe and Aubrey wrapped their arms around her, kissing Chloe's soft lips tenderly and greeted, "Hey my beautiful girls, had a nice shopping trip with Amy?"

The two nodded, Aubrey replying with a warm smile, "Hey Beca. Yeah, it was great fun. I got completely embarrassed, and Amy left us for some unknown reason." Chloe settled herself back down on the grass, blurting out, "Me and Aubrey were sort of making out in the changing rooms and Amy came in, and Aubrey had no shirt or bra on. It was hilarious!"

Aubrey groaned, but perked up considerably when Beca cupped her cheeks and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, grabbing the tall blonde and sitting her on the grass. Beca settled herself on Aubrey's lap, her legs laying across Chloe's thighs. Beca let out a soft chuckle, smirking, "Sounds like you guys had fun! I got embarrassed aswell, when you texted me Chlo, I lost my balance and fell off the step ladder whilst painting..getting coated in the damn paint!"

"Aw you had to use a step ladder? My poor little girlfriend." Aubrey cooed, and Beca said in fake annoyance, "Don't call me little!" Pouting, she poked her girlfriend's in the ribs softly, then snuggled into Aubrey. Chloe reached and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, and her other hand found Beca's and entwined their fingers, "Haha, I'm sorry baby. I would have love to of seen that!"

Aubrey laughed lightly, and Beca let out a groan. Beca then looked around her girlfriend's, protesting, "Hey! I thought this was a picnic? Where's the food?" Aubrey shrugged, smiling, "Um, we forgot. How about the three of us order some chinese and have a movie night?"

Beca and Chloe nodded their heads eagerly, and the auburn chirped, "Yay! We can go knock for Amy and ask if she wants to come!" Her girlfriends agreed, the three of them standing up. Beca grabbed one of Chloe's hands, then grasped Aubrey's. The three leant in and shared a few passionate, breathtaking kisses before making their way to Amy's dorm together.

...

Arriving outside Amy's dorm, Aubrey places a hesitant knock on the door. Nothing happens, and only muffled inaudible sounds can be heard from the other side of the door. The blonde calls out, "Amy? Are you okay? Open the door!" Chloe pulled the worried Posen to the side and knocked more forcefully. Beca called loudly from next to her girlfriends, "Amy! Come on, we know you in there!"

Nobody answers, just more unreadable muffled sounds. Chloe tried pulling on the door handle, and the door swung open straight away. The three silently entered the dorm, switching on the lights in the room and gasping in surprise. Amy was lying on her sofa..with the McDonald's drive thru man on top of her. The two were snogging fiercely, but jumped in shock when the lights switched on, startling them.

Amy shoved the man off her, climbing up off the sofa and straightening out her dress quickly, staring at her three friends in utter embarrassment. The McDonald's man fumbled with an excuse to leave, and faced a clumsy kiss on Amy's cheek, clutching his crotch and slipping past the three women and out of the door in a flash.

The australian blonde placed her hands on her hips, looking more than a bit annoyed. Aubrey, Beca and Chloe burst out laughing, whilst Amy moaned, "Girls! I could of had him then!" Chloe and Aubrey give the flustered woman a sarcastic sympathetic smile, and Beca winked, "Oh, someone's horny."

Amy scoffed, then let out a giggle. She was pretty turned on. Well, making out with a dishy guy and feeling his erection against her leg was..well interesting. _God.. It was heaven. _"Maybe I am a little..at least you didn't see any boobs. *Cough* Aubby."

The taller blonde groaned, feeling as though her cheeks were heating up fast, "Shut it! Are you coming to watch a movie or what?". Amy clapped her hands, padding over to the other side of the room, to a shelf. She grabbed a DVD, placing it in her bag and sighing, "Alright. Seeing as I can't have sex, I'll watch this movie."

They all chuckle, and Chloe questioned, "What movie? I wanna know what movie I'm watching!". Amy tapped her nose, saying, "Wait and see, you'll love it." Aubrey and Beca raise eyebrows at each other, knowing that the blonde had probably got something that Chloe would most likely hate. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, then entwined Aubrey's fingers with her own, dragging them out of the dorm in a hurry to watch the movie she wanted to know about.

The three girlfriends left the dorm, holding each other and flirting as they strolled along the corridor. Amy hurried behind them, clearing her throat loudly. Aubrey turned around, smirking,"Oh..sorry babe, I forgot you there." Amy rolled her eyes; _That woman is unbelievable. At least she's happy._

Aubrey linked her arm with Amy's, still holding hands with Chloe as they finished their walk to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm, which was now possibly Beca's too. Well, she hoped.

..

They entered the dorm, Beca immediately making her way into the kitchen, coming back with a big bag of popcorn. She stuck her tongue out at her adorable girlfriends who were confused, and she shrugged, "What? It's always good to be prepared for a movie night." Before Chloe could stop herself, "You have spent too much time with Jesse!" She quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, grabbing Aubrey gently who was shaking slightly, and kissed her cheek, not wanting the woman to be upset because of the mention of the man who had raped and nearly killed her.

Aubrey hid the fear of the mention of that person, Amy glaring at the auburn. Beca put down the popcorn, wrapping her arms around Aubrey. "Babe, I'm sorry for mentioning him. I'm really so-" Chloe started sobbing, wishing she wasn't so stupid all the time. Aubrey shook her head, wiping away Chloe's tears and replying softly, "Chloe Beale. I don't give a shit about him, just forget it and don't worry love." Chloe sniffled, sorting herself out and flashing a small relieved smile.

Amy patted Chloe on the back, the auburn's eyes brimming with tears again, and Amy asked, "What's wrong bud?"

"I can't stand that bastard. I just thought that if I wasn't there in time that night, Aubrey would have been killed..and probably Beca too." Aubrey scooped the woman in her arms, Beca rewrapping her arms around both and whispering to them softly, "Chloe, we are fine, don't be upset. Come on guys, lets watch this film Amy has brought." They nodded, Beca settling in one corner of the sofa, opening her arm and allowing Chloe to lean against her. Aubrey squashed next to Chloe, her hand stroking Chloe's thigh as she calmed down. Amy turned on the TV, grabbing the DVD and thrusting it in front of her friend's faces. It was SAW.

Beca and Aubrey whooped, they couldn't wait to watch the movie. Chloe, shrank into her girlfriends embraces, whimpering, "No..No No! I refuse to watch that, I hate those movies!" Amy shook her head, reminding the older woman, "Remember, you interrupted what could have ended up as sex. So I get to choose the movie. Fair?" and she chuckled when Chloe huffed, shaking her head exasperatingly.

An hour had passed, and a blanket was wrapped around the four women. Chloe pulled the blanket up to her chin, her head buried in Aubrey's lap. Beca had been staring at the screen with a bored expression on her face, occasionally grabbing popcorn, but she eventually fell asleep, her head resting on the arm of the sofa. Amy let out a laugh at every gory part of the film. And Aubrey gazed at the screen, never taking her eyes off it as she watched in both excitement and anticipation. She knew that deep down she hated horrors, and would seriously regret it tonight.

The film finishes a bit later, and Aubrey and Chloe are asleep. Beca wakes from her slumber, mumbling, "It's finished. Woops." Amy smiled at her, and responded, "Yep. It actually finished about fifteen minutes ago, but I didn't have the heart to wake any of you."

Beca curled her lips into a smile, and whispered so she didn't wake her lovers, "Help me carry them to bed?". Amy nodded, gently lifting a sleeping Chloe into her arms, carrying her to Aubrey's room. Beca lifted Aubrey's skinny figure into her arms, letting the blonde's head rest on her chest as she murmured, "I love you Bree. You have changed so much, and I love that you try so hard not to go back into your uptight ways. Let's get you to bed." She carried the woman after Amy and Chloe.

The two gently dropped the two sleeping women in the comfy bed, a sleeping Aubrey and Chloe automatically cocooning in each other's arms as they snored quietly. Beca turned to face Amy, who had started to put the DVD back in the case and picked up all the discarded popcorn. Beca stretched her arms, wanting more than anything to fall into a sleep with her girlfriends in her arms, so she yawned, "I'm off to bed, you alright with walking back this time?" She checked her watch, 2:06am.

Amy nodded, answering, "Night Beca!". Beca mumbled a goodnight, turning and throwing off her clothes, sliding into bed. She snaked her arms around Aubrey's waist, kissing the blonde's neck and whispering, "Night Chlo, night Bree." And she soon fell asleep.

Waking abruptly in her sleep, Chloe feels something hitting her side painfully. Turning her head, she saw Aubrey tossing and turning in her sleep, lashing her arms out as she mumbled out inaudible words. _Such a cutie when she has nightmares. _

Getting out of bed, she leant over, kissing her girlfriends on their foreheads. She decided to get a drink, happy that she hadn't watched any of the movie, only hearing a few screams now and then. She checked the time, 3:58am. Yawning, she left the room, switching on the living room light on and squealing in terror. The figure on the sofa woke straight away, grumbling, "W-what? Chloe, turn the damn light off and let me sleep." She sat up, her blonde hair sticking up wildly in every direction.

Chloe did a double take, walking towards the sofa. "Amy? Why are you still here?" Chloe's voice a bit slurred from sleep. Amy shrugged, getting up off the sofa and giggling, "Well nobody told me to go so..I crashed here!" Pointing at the sofa. The auburn giggled, asking, "Okay then. Seeing as you are up, want a coffee?" The blonde replied, "Yes please! By the way, Aubrey told me that you and her were going to meet Beca's dad tonight. Good luck!"

Chloe lit up about the thought of later on that day. She trotted over to the kitchen to do the coffees, excitedly responding, "Thanks. I can't wait, I want him to know how much me and Aubrey love Beca. I want him to know we will never leave her, ever."

"God Chlo, I'm sure he'll figure that out as soon as you three arrive." Amy smirked, and couldn't wait to hear how it would go.


End file.
